Hysteric Moon
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: Another mystery is about to reveal and this time it's about the Skuld Host. Second Arc. FujiSakuRyo or RyoSakuFuji. Xtra Chapter 2 06-28-10
1. Prologue

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Summary: **Living with two vampires as a blood partner is a nightmare but what if one of them wants something else. FujiSakuRyo or RyoSakuFuji

**A/N:** This would be my very first FujiSakuRyo or RyoSakuFuji story.

**Prologue**

I remember how cold it was that winter night. Everything happened so fast as if I'm watching one of the classic movies over and over again. However this isn't a movie but reality. A terrible reality I've encountered that I thought my life is about to end.

My family and I were having a cheery celebration in _Oba-chan_'s house. There were laughers, clapping, chattering, and eating of course there are also games for little children like me. I swore that today was the usual happy moments we would treasure these memories.

But was I completely wrong.

My cousins and I were playing hide and seek our favorite game. While _Aniki_ starts counting down, we scrambled our feet and find a place to hide. Some would hide under the tables, behind the curtains or outside oba-chan's house. I, on the other hand, founded a perfect place where no one else had ever thought.

The cabinet.

I happily got inside and shut silently making sure no relatives of mine would spot me like the last time. As I had myself hidden leaving a small gap of opening so I could breathe and watch Aniki's doing, I've waited there.

I've waited as long as I could until I've witnessed something terrible which I regret this day.

There was a sudden banging coming from the front door. Oba-chan, who is curious yet knew everyone is present, opened the door to see who was the person arrived. As she opened it, a mysterious person came in all the sudden. I could not see how that person looks like since he is wearing a heavy brown cloak and a strange hat. When my aunt and uncles demanded his identity and his purpose of his coming he killed them in a flash, which surprised us.

Then there were screaming and shouting but the mysterious stranger continuously killing everyone he sees including my cousins. I did not move nor scream at that time but I only sit there watching the horrible event as my relatives were killed one by one before my eyes.

As he had killed everyone, he left with a smirk on his face. Before he left, I swore I saw him licking the blood that was stained in his hands. Not only that, I could also see that dangerous dark purple eyes glimmers under his strange hat as if he was hungrily for more victims to kill like a deadly predator. I came out from my hiding place and near one of my relatives' bodies. I tried to wake them up but they were as stiff as a log. I tried again yet they didn't wake up despite to my efforts.

At that time, I cried as loud as I could while I ran out of the house seeking for help. I've forgotten how cold that night and how heavy the snowstorm was which I've forgotten to bring my winter jacket. As I've already far from Oba-chan's house, my eyes are getting heavy and my legs are getting tired. Yet I ignored them until I collapsed on the heavy snow.

I tried to get up but my muscles weren't reacting to my order. I was really tired and cold. Then I began to feel frightened. I was so scared. So scared that I'm about to die next.

As my visions are getting blurry I thought I saw two people approaching to me. I wanted to get up yet I couldn't. As the mysterious strangers neared me, one man picked me up from the snow. I thought I was going to be killed as I recalled my family was killed by a mere stranger.

However this was different.

The stranger who carried me was very warm and next to him was even warmer than the first one.

"She still lives." One commented.

"Saa... What's your name?" The other one asked me in a kind voice.

I look at the two strangers still had my eyes half closed. "My name… Ryuuzaki Sakuno." I replied.

Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep after I saw the full moon shone brightly than I ever seen.

**End of Prologue**

The meaning:

_**Oba-chan**_**= Grandmother**

_**Aniki**_**= Big brother**

**A/N**: Well that's the beginning of the story…. Very sad indeed. Don't forget to review!


	2. 1: Two Vampires and A Girl

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** Finally the first chapter of my story. I'm quite amazed how they really get interest in my story. Although I admit the prologue was kindda harsh but I assure I will do my very best to make this story rock also there would be evil and good vampires. And yeah the story revolves with vampires and some mythical creatures I might add on the further chapters.

Now into the story!

* * *

**Night 1**

_**Two Vampires and a Girl**_

"SEIGAKU FIGHT!!" First years cheered on their sempai.

It was the usual day in Seishun Academy of the Tennis Club as they were training with all their might to get into the up-coming tournament. Regulars are to wear the Seigaku's Tennis blue and white uniform. Of course there are also many girls—fan girls who were watching the boys' tennis club practice as there were screaming and cheering out their boy interest.

"Kyah! Look at Ryoma-sama so wonderful!" screamed a first year girl with two ponytails as she watches one of Seigaku's regular.

The other girl stares at her friend with slight interest as she stares at one certain guy who wears a white cap and an aloof look. He is Echizen Ryoma is one the amazing tennis player and the youngest in the bunch. Though he has fan girls cheering for him, it seems he had no other interests but tennis. The twin braided girl just sighs again as she saw her pigtail haired girl continues to screaming, really loud, for Ryoma.

"Umm… I think you had your time enough, Tomo-chan." She stated. "Also you'll get a sore throat doing that everyday."

Osakada Tomoka turn her attention away from her ideal prince to the twin braided girl with a surprising look. "I really don't get you why you're not interest in Ryoma-sama, Saku-chan." She pouted. "I mean you get to talk to him."

"Yeah but…" added the girl named Ryuuzaki Sakuno yet there was another scream from the other group of girls.

Tomoka and Sakuno turn their attention to another group of fan girls screaming really louder than the two pigtails haired girl. Then their attention diverted to another tennis regular who is older, a third year senior, with light brown hair and has his eyes close while he plays against Ryoma. Unlike the youngest regular, he smiles regularly enough to make the girls melt their hearts.

"As usual there are more fan girls for Fuji-sempai." The petite girl whispered as she watches both famous regulars practicing very seriously.

"Not only can you talk to Ryoma-sama but also Seigaku's sadist tensai, Fuji Syusuuke." Tomoka informed. "Honestly, girl, how come you're not affected with those two hot guys?"

"Actually they're…" Sakuno thought trail until she takes a glance the watch on her wrist and gasps. "I'm sorry, Tomo-chan! I need to get home early!" she said as she speeds away while she says goodbye.

Tomoka stares weirdly at the petite girl then sighs. Sometimes she can't get to know the whole mystery of her friend as if there was an invisible wall around her. Well it's not like her to snoop around Sakuno.

* * *

Sakuno entered a mansion with two story house. It seems really old yet for somehow it gives an eerie to others as if there is a ghost over there. She entered there as she carries few baggages with her then she puts on an apron over her. Then she heads her way to the kitchen getting ready for dinner there she was greeted by a Himalayan cat as it meows happily when it sees her. She pets its head gently then stroke under its chin and she starts preparing the food. While she's working, she didn't realize there was someone was watching her while standing within few distance behind her.

"You're making Curry aren't you, Sakuno?" a guy commented.

Sakuno realizes the voice as she was about to face that person to greet him. Then she suddenly trips by the time she turns around. Worst, she is about to hit the floor with the cooking knife in her right hand. Before she is about to land, the guy saved her just in a nick of time. The petite girl looks at her savior who is no other than Fuji Syusuuke. He is still wearing the blue and white jacket of his Tennis uniform yet he manages to smile at her handsomely.

"Fuji-sempai…" she mumbles shyly while looking at his blue orbs. "Thank you."

The lad stares at her surprising while he helps her to regain her composure. "Sakuno, how many times do I have to tell you? In here you have to call me 'Syusuuke'." Fuji pointed.

"Still…" Sakuno argued but then she wince a pain.

Fuji notices her reaction quickly as he kneel down to check what pain her until he spotted the injury of her finger in her left hand. It has a slight opening in her palm yet it was bleeding really deep. Seeing the sight, his eyes were open once more only this time his pupils goes really thin like a cat. Sakuno recognizes the look of his gaze. As she plans to avoid the possibility happening, the tensai's face is already near to her wound feeling his heavy breathing. As Fuji is nearly reaching there, someone manages to stop him. Sakuno turn her attention to the third person who is wearing a FILA white cap.

"Ryoma-kun…" she whispers under her breathe

"Honestly, Fuji-sempai. Didn't we agree we'd only take her blood when it's necessary?" Ryoma pointed out. "Don't tell me you're getting impatient now."

"Sorry. I can't help with my instincts." He apologized.

The aloof kid snorted as he drinks a glass of water. "Well you're not the only Vampire in the house." He added as the pupil of his golden eyes turn the same way as Fuji.

Actually Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Syusuuke are vampires but unlike any vampires they are neither afraid of the sun nor the crosses. So they get to act, eat and do things like normal humans. No one knew this secret except Sakuno, herself. But that's not the only secret they're keeping, in fact these three live under the same roof.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno stuttered shyly as she eyes on his cat-like eyes.

The young vampire looks at the shy girl and gave an evil-like smirk. "You should be more careful not injuring yourself or one of us might get a chance to drink your blood." Ryoma advises her.

The petite girl blushes yet she hid it as she averts her attention away from the two vampires. "I know that well. Excuse me while I tend my wound." She said.

Ryoma and Fuji could only nod their heads as the twin braided girl exits herself and head her way to the nearby bathroom where she could get the first aid kit. As Sakuno locks the door, she covers her face with her unwounded hand. She looks up at the mirror as she sees her face is red.

"Again I'm blushing… whenever those two teases me it's been always like this." She muttered.

While Sakuno is tending her wounds, Ryoma and Fuji were just at the living room that was located next to the dinning room. The young vampire was busily stroking the cat, named Karupin, while he reads a very thick book as the smiling tensai also reads a novel of a famous writer.

"Say Fuji-sempai." Ryoma calls Fuji's attention. "How long has she's been living with us?"

The tensai looks up at the young vampire who is still looking at Karupin then he thought for a seconds. "Five years if I'm not mistake." He replied. "Something bothers you, Ryoma?"

"Hmp. You already know it." He added. "It's _**that **_incident."

Fuji's smile was quickly replaced to a serious look as his eyes were open. Karupin immediately moves away from Ryoma who is now looking at the older vampire. They stare at each other's eyes as if they're trying to read each other's mind until Fuji was the first to break the silence. "Exactly what is your mind, _**E-chi-zen**_?" he demanded.

The young vampire sighs softly as he averts his eyes away from the tensai. "Did you find the murderer's action really strange? His actions aren't like normal human behavior." he pointed out.

"I agree still we have not found clues related to that case." Added the Tensai vampire sadly as he shuts the book he's reading.

Ryoma, who had his attention back to Fuji, nodded his head in agreement. "You think he might show up?" he questioned.

"That we don't know." The Tensai vampire shrugged his shoulders while leaning his back to the couch with his eyes close once more. "But it may be possible."

Another silence fallen on them again as both vampires were in a deep thought about their conversation. Before anyone of them could say another word, Sakuno announces the food was prepared. It seems their serious conversation will have to wait more.

* * *

The next day was usual as Sakuno thought. She would usually be the first to get to school before Ryoma and Fuji came. So far no one had really know of their secret since both vampires had put a very strong magic that would not notice their true location from normal humans plus it can hold on for very long. For now the humans could only see that they're living in a different direction. This was also put a spell by the Tensai vampire. As she arrives to school entry, she suddenly trips over something which causes her to fall.

"You should be more careful of your steps more often, Ryuuzaki." Someone commented.

"Tezuka-sempai?" she stiffened as she faces directly to the stoic face guy.

The petite girl knew the older teen very well especially to the girls since that guy was the Tennis captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is a very strict captain and he'd make everyone do the running in a higher number of laps. Of course, he is also popular to the girls yet for somehow he is like Ryoma as a Tennis regular player and studies were important to him first.

"Sorry, Tezuka-sempai." She quickly apologized as she bows respectably to the senior.

The stoic faced captain just stares at her as if he was observing her. Then he turns away from her heading to the other side of the building. Sakuno sighs in relief. She was really scared whenever she faces him every time she happens to feel a very strange aura as if there's a vibe of a hunter within him. The petite girl just shakes her head roughly as she goes in the building.

Unknown to the world, there is a strange being is descending on the school's rooftop. Its presence was completely ignored by ordinary humans.

* * *

In the tennis ground as the regulars and tennis members were busily doing their usual routine, Ryoma is having a match with a second year named Momoshirou Takeshi. These two were having a serious match just as the youngest regular is about to hit the ball. An unlikely aura was picking up which made him to miss the shot.

"Oi what happened just now that was unlike you, Echizen." Momo yelled at him as he took notices of the junior's action earlier.

"Sorry I was a little distracted…" Ryoma replied, "Thinking of my cat, Karupin."

The mischievous senior stares at Ryoma as he finds the excuse really strange. Then he smirked mischievously as he swung his arm around him. "You're thinking of that girl are you?" he said.

"Who?" the young vampire questioned as he shoots his sempai a very fierce glare yet Momo manages to avoid his gaze from the youngster. "Don't deny it kiddo! I'm talking about Ryuuzaki Sakuno! I mean she's the only one who talks to her. I could tell love has sparks within you! Ah young love! Young love!" he quoted.

The young vampire continues glaring at his senior as he continually quoted about 'young love'. For somehow, he never get to understand why he get stuck with Momo in the first place. It was a strange mystery even though he could not figure it by himself. But when the mischievous senior mention about Sakuno, he imagines her with an innocent smile which causes him to blush as he quickly uses his cap to hide it.

"Stupid Momo-sempai." He thought irritated.

* * *

"Here, Saku-chan." Tomoka gave a small book to Sakuno who looks really happy when she receives it. "Why are you into these things anyway? I mean vampires, fairies, and such things don't exist. They're just gibberish imaginations." She stated.

"They aren't Tomo-chan! They're actually _**REAL**_!" she argued angrily.

The two pigtail haired girl stared strangely again at Sakuno who looks a little pissed off when it comes to criticism of myths. That's one of the petite girl's mysteries she loves suspense and strange stories as she could see how the twin braided girl is reading so focus on the book.

"Tell me why you only like those stuffs not romances?" she asked her out of the blue which her friend stops reading after she reached the 4th page of the first chapter. "Well that's because--" she trailed off.

Actually she had read more books about mythical and legendary creatures that Ryoma and Fuji had in the house ever since she was little. Not only she read them, the vampires also taught her the warnings and the avoidance if she meets some deadly and dangerous creatures. Because of that, she becomes a booklover of myth creatures and such. She can't say that to her friend too, she thought.

"They're more interesting." She smiled innocently, which cause Tomoka so sighs at her easy-going. "You're hard to understand." She pouted as she looks to the other direction.

Away from the two oddly friends, a pair of red eyes were watching at them somewhere hiding its presence perfectly that no other humans could see it. It was staring at one person that caught its smell as it notices she stands up from her seat and heads out. Seeing her off, it immediately went off its position and starting to follow her.

Sakuno walks down the hallway as she is searching one certain room. While she is still searching, unknown to her there is something following her behind secretly. The petite girl enters a gym storage room that was located at the first floor near to the tennis practice ground. As she enters it, there was a sudden bang as it shuts the door heavy. Now she's really scared until she hears a growl of an angry lion. She slowly turn her attention as she sees a strange creature that has the head of a lion, a body of a bear, its tail is like a lizard and lastly it has pair of white wings like a bird. But what caught her attention, this creature has a black collar like a dog.

"A chimera!?" Sakuno gasped as she recognized the creature.

The oddly creature hissed at the scared stiff girl looking hungrily as if it has not eaten decent food for weeks. She knew that creature is only interest with highly scented of normal beings. Fear is coming within her as she could tell the creature's thinking. She plans to flee as fast as she could but then the chimera has already blocked her only escape which entraps her. This is really bad, she thought. She could not call for help despite the kind of situation she's facing. Also, she isn't good at fighting at all, which is really bad.

Before, she could even think of a plan, the chimera had attacked her quickly than she ever imagine. She manages to dodge its attack but then its sharp claws manage to reach its aim at her left leg which made her trip down. It really hurt as the pain really stings stronger than the cut she received the small cut in her finger last night. More importantly, she needs to escape hurriedly however the creature was already standing next to her readily to devour her.

As the hungrily chimera could take another step further, it suddenly receives a strong kick which causes the creature to move away from the helpless girl. As it was already away from Sakuno, the savior arrives and he knelt down before her.

"Fuji-sempai…" she whispers weakly as she stares her savior.

"You're not hurt anywhere, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked her.

Sakuno could not say a word as she is trying to avert her eyes away from him since his face is closer to hers as if he's about to kiss her then again she falls unconscious. Fuji was bewildered at her sudden action then he notices a large cut on her left leg. It was bleeding deeply as it drips from her skin making a small pool. The sight made him really angry as he takes off his black blazer which only left him his white polo shirt.

"Bastard… I'll teach you a lesson you'll regret for your life." The Tensai vampire threatened the chimera while he opened his eyes.

The pupil in his blue orbs eyes changed into a pair of cat-like eyes then his fingernails suddenly grows really sharp as it became like animals' claws. Not only that his teeth are beginning to shows his vampire fangs. He stands there while glaring at the chimera then begins to attack it merciless using his claws-like-fingers as his only weapon. The strangely creature was unable to strike back as Fuji's speed is faster than it. It wanted to retreat however, the Tensai vampire didn't let it as he used his right hand to thrust through the chimera's chest. Then he takes his hand out of the body as it slowly dissolves into ashes.

Fuji shakes her body a little but she wasn't moving at all. This made him really worry as he places his right ear over her chest. As he tries to listen, he was startled at his discovery as he quickly hears her breathing as he finds out it was abnormal speed.

"It looks like its claw has poison in it." Fuji cursed as he bangs his hand to the floor.

The Tensai vampire is having difficult time what he must do now. He is about to call Ryoma for back up emergency but then when he saw her suffering and painful look of her face, it made him more painful just looking at her. He despise that expression especially when it comes to Sakuno's innocent.

"Sorry but there aren't any choice I have." He whispered.

Fuji hastily positions himself to her wounded left leg. Before he could proceed, he looks at the sleeping girl as she's shivering in pain and cold at the same time. Then he places his lips to the wound and sucks it. Seconds later, Sakuno was sleeping peacefully like child as if there was no poison spreads within her blood veins, which the Tensai vampire was relief yet the pain was the only one hasn't left. He takes out a mini first aid kit in his pocket to tend her wound as he wraps a new bandage. Knowing time has already passes by he needs to bring her home so she could rest peacefully. He carries the petite girl in bridal style and walks out of the gym storage. As he walks his way heading to Sakuno's classroom, one teacher who happens to exit the room the Fuji is heading spotted them immediately.

"What on earth happened to Ryuuzaki-san, Fuji!?" the teacher exclaimed as he notices the sleeping young girl with a newly wrapped bandage around her left leg.

"I happened to pass by around the corner. I entered the room over there and found Sakuno lying down bleeding. I assume she must have hit her head during her fall and scratch herself. So far I've clean her wounds yet she's still in a deep slumber." The Tensai replied. "Now excuse me… I'm going to bring her home along with her things… can I ask for her address if I may?"

The teacher is about to refuse but when he looks at Fuji's gaze there was a strong feeling that he should say 'yes'. In the end, he let the tensai to get home early as he gave him the address. The smiling sadist just smile as he receives a piece of paper indicating a map to Sakuno's house. Of course, this is just a pretending that he doesn't know the way to her house. Then he excuses himself as he quickly took her bag and went his way.

"_What a way to make a story, sempai."_ A familiar voice calls within the tensai's head.

"_You heard it with that super hearing did you?"_ Fuji tried to call him using telepathy.

_"Ch! Even you can too. You sure know how to make things up. So what really happened?"_ Ryoma's voice rings in the smiling sadist's head.

"_A chimera attacked Sakuno-chan. It's a good thing I excused myself during class when I sensed an oddly Chi."_ The older vampire replied then notices the small silence from the youngest regular as if he was shock. _"Funny a chimera usually appears master less. Unlike this creature I met has a collar like a dog."_

"_You must be kidding."_ Ryoma commented. _"I know chimeras aren't the type to be taken in like pets or servants."_

"_My thought, exactly."_ He agreed as he tightly grips the sleeping girl just ensuring she won't fall while he was walking and mentally talking at the same time. _"Say can you come home early so we could investigate?"_

"_Hm."_ The young vampire replied quickly. _"I'll find a better excuse to skip practice for now."_

As their telepathy conversation quickly ended, Fuji arrive their house safely. He carried the sleeping girl all the way until he finally reaches her room. He laid her small body on the stop of her bed and sits on a nearby chair next to her. Indeed he is quite tired after all he just used his true powers through all these years of hiding. It was unexpected there would be a wild monster out there when he had thought they were eliminated centuries ago. He sighs tiredly then he looks at Sakuno who is still in a deep slumber.

"I'm sorry. If only I arrive early, you would not suffer the pain." He whispered sadly while stroking her bangs on her forehead.

"Syusuuke-kun." Sakuno calls out his name in her sleep.

Hearing her words made him surprise as he stopped stroking her hair while his blue orbs were show still has his gaze to Sakuno who is still in her slumber. A small smirk forms in his lips as he stands up from his seat then he kisses on her forehead. Later on, he exits himself of the young girl's room. He shuts the door silently as his eyes open revealing differently as a tender love has melted his heart.

"_You're just too cute to resist, Sakuno-chan."_ Fuji thought.

Within few distances away from Fuji who still standing in front of the petite girl's room, Ryoma happens arrive earlier than to be expected and he is leaning his back against the wall. He still remains calm yet it seems his cool looks he always wear was replaced to jealously.

"You're still mada mada da ne, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma whispered.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

_Next on 'Hysteric Moon' _

_**Night 2:**__** As The Moonlight Glimmers**_

"Who are you?" Ryoma glared at the stranger.

The stranger just smirks at the young vampire while he tightens his grips on his hostage. Sakuno wince at the pain she's receiving, Fuji and Ryoma want to take action but then they couldn't as they notice a strong magic force surrounding them. It seems the stranger had plan out carefully so they could not take action. The Tensai vampire felt oddly familiar to that stranger yet it's at the tip of his tongue. The mysterious hooded guy takes notice of the tensai's expression as his smirk grows larger than ever.

"Fuji Syusuuke… Have you already forgotten this voice?" questioned the stranger.

**A/N:** Saaa… what do you guys think now? I know they're a little out of character but don't kill me for this! I'd like to thank to those who reviewed the prologue:

**violetglow, xXLisaxX, KenRik, FujixSaku0709, **and **LilliumKiss**

Well that's all for now! See you in the next chapter.


	3. 2: As The Moonlight Glimmers

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** I got way too excited while writing it since I was moved by the numbers of reviews I received in my first chapter. While I read one of the reviews, I was completely surprise at **FujixSaku0709'**s review stating that my story has the combination of **Vampire Knight**, **Bloody Kiss** and **Karin**. They're all about Vampires if you ask me. I'm more familiar of _**Vampire Knight**_ and some other Vampire-related novels and anime because of that they became my influences writing this fic.

I check out the other two to see how it became similar to here. As I read them for three hours, I was at shock as I found some parts were quite similar to this fic.

I'll stop this random talk…. Now into the story!

* * *

Somewhere within the darkness, a stranger wears a hood as he is staring at the moon that was either laughing at him or glaring. He just smirks evilly as he glares at moon back as if he just won. Then a small bat arrives while flying in front of him as it gives out some noises. It seems like it was talking to the stranger.

"So it seems that guy is still around pretending like a human." The stranger whispered as he stares at the half moon. "I guess it's about time I pay him a visit. After all, this may be a good reunion."

**Night 2**

_**As The Moonlight Glimmers**_

Morning came early as usual as its rays hit to the sleeping girl's eyes which causes her to rise up from her slumber. Sakuno, still in her school uniform except her hair was unbraided, sleepily wakes up. At first her vision is blurry until she remembers the attack from the chimera. As she jolts out of her bed, she finds Ryoma sitting on her bed next to her.

"I'm home?" she questioned herself as she looks around that she is home indeed. "What happened?"

The young vampire sighs at the sight as he pats her head. "Yesterday, while you were unconscious, Fuji-sempai finished the Chimera you encountered." Ryoma told her.

"I see…" she thought as she recalls the time when Fuji appeared before she was about to be eaten by the Chimera. For somehow she felt such a warmth feeling from the Tensai vampire it made her heart fluttered just thinking it. Ryoma notices her expression quickly. Seeing that kind of face, really weigh down his heart.

"You know, Sakuno, you let sempai drank your blood yesterday." He blurted out with an angry tone.

Sakuno turn her head to the young vampire. Before she could even open her mouth, Ryoma topple her down on the bed making him on the top. Their eyes were focusing at each other as it never moves a budge. He strokes her hair then his face is nears slowly to hers, which Sakuno knows exactly what he's going to do.

"_He's going to kiss… me!?"_ she screamed in her mind.

She tries to move her gaze away but it seems she's been under the vampire's strongest charm as she still stares to his eyes. Knowing she could not move her face she tries to move her hands yet the young vampire didn't let her as he tightens his grip.

"I'm going to drink a little of your blood." He whispered to her.

Hearing his words now surprises her most at the young vampire's plans. This is even worst. As Ryoma's fangs are about to reach to the side of her neck, an alarm clock rings out of the sudden which it snaps off his doing as he startled slightly finding himself what he's doing. Then he got himself off her as he sees Sakuno's face is definitely blushing deeply. There was a sudden silence between them until she was the first to break the cold atmosphere. "What time is it?" she suddenly asked.

"It's seven in the morning." He replied. "Why?"

"Oh gosh…"

Fuji walks down the hall heading his way to the petite girl's room while he is carrying a plate with few bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches. As he walks past to the bathroom, he notices Sakuno burst out from her room and heading towards to his direction.

"Ah! Just in time. I've brought your breakfast." He smiled but then she passes by him.

"**WAH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!"** the petite girl screamed panicking.

The Tensai vampire raise an eyebrow as he keen his eyes to the panicking girl. "Sakuno-chan today _**IS**_ Sunday. There's no school." Fuji pointed out.

"I know but I have plans to meet Tomo-chan today. Please excuse me, Syusuuke-kun." She excused herself.

The Tensai vampire just stares at the young girl as she headed her way to the bathroom and locks the door. He chuckles slightly when he saw her expression especially when she calls his first name in the house for the first time. Indeed she looks cute from every angle he finds. As he continues walking, he spots Ryoma sitting on Sakuno's bed with his head down.

"You should dress up. We have practice, if you forgot." The Tensai informed him.

"I know that, sempai. You don't have to remind me." The young tennis prodigy grumbled angrily as if he just wakes up from a wrong side of the bed.

A small frown appears in the Tensai vampire noticing very strange on the young vampire. Of course he didn't pressure Ryoma as he places the plate on a nearby table of Sakuno's room then left without another word. The young tennis prodigy just continues to gloom as he recalls the event earlier, which made his face really red.

"Damn what the hell's wrong with me?" The young vampire whispered confusedly while he buried his face with both of his hands further.

* * *

**"SAKU-CHAN!!"** Tomoka cried as she hugs to her friend tightly. **"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU YESTERDAY!!"**

Sakuno sweat dropped as she was completely embarrassed at her friend's action. It's not just the friendly hug. It's just that Tomoka was screaming and crying in public as they're in the tennis ground in a park which was located within few blocks away from her home with the two vampires. Knowing many people are staring at them, she manages to stop her friend causing the racket and she did.

"Anyway I think you're about to be in **BIG** trouble." She stated. The petite girl stares confusedly what her friend just said. "I mean you were carried and brought home by Fuji-sempai. Now his fans are going to kill you for sure." She informed her.

A shroud of images appears above her head as she imagined a stampede of Fuji's fan girls are glaring. Now this made her feel uncomfortable and scared at the same time. She knew how scary these girls may be since Fuji is popular. From what she had heard, there were many incidents that the members of Fuji Fan Club would punish any girls who are near or touch him and aren't part of the club. She really doesn't want to meet them.

"What should I do now, Tomo-chan?" wailed the scared girl as she rubs both of her hands nervously. "I don't know." Her friend simply replied, which causes Sakuno to depress more. "Anyway let's go on shopping!!" she cheered happily.

The petite girl sighs at her friend's hyperactive while adoring her friend's carefree life. Away from the two friends, a mysterious watches them in interests. "Looks like I've found his scent." he smirked.

* * *

"Echizen Ryoma wins!" the referee announced.

The young vampire bows his head respectably to his opponent he was practicing then he heads to the nearby bench to rest. Tennis really tires him yet he really loves to play it as it makes him forget the fact he is a vampire. Thinking himself like an ordinary human made him wonder his thought further.

"Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all." He mumbled yet a little loud which anyone could hear him.

"What idea, Ochibi-chan? Nya." someone questioned him behind.

Ryoma did not jolt as he only looks at the guy, with a small bandage on his right cheek, who is about the same year level with Fuji and Tezuka. He has red hair and his eyes are like a cat like Ryoma's unlike the young vampire it seems his vision is far greater than normal humans. That guy is his senior called Kikumaru Eiji, Seigaku's acrobatic tennis regular and somewhat a child-like and cat instead of a normal high school guy.

"I didn't say anything, Kikumaru-sempai." He denied as he is about to get from his seat yet Eiji stopped him. "Come on, Ochibi-chan! I bet you're in a quite pinch! Do you need help? Nya!" he said.

The young vampire just shoves him away and walks to the court. Eiji just pouted like a child as he sits down on the bench while he watches the youngest regular practicing with Momo. "Ochibi-chan is definitely hiding something. Nya." He said depressingly. "You shouldn't pressure Echizen like that, Eiji." He, Oishi Syuichirou, advise the acrobatic regular.

"I'm talking about the other side." Eiji corrected his partner. "His 'you-know-what'."

"You don't say…" gasped the mother-hen of the team as his eyes focus on the youngest regular. "Nah… you're probably joking."

While Oishi was laughing Eiji could only sighs at his partner's simpleton then his attention focus to Ryoma who is still having a practice match with the mischievous second year.

Away from the tennis court, Fuji happens to be in the sink washing his face as he is incredibly sweating on his skin a lot while a towel was drape over his shoulders. He turns off the faucet while his mind is drifting off to another world. His mind is definitely thinking of yesterday when he saved Sakuno and at the same time he also recalls something from the past too. It was actually nostalgic for him that makes him smile sadder.

"I wonder how he is doing right now?" thought the smiling tensai.

"Something wrong, Fuji?" asked another regular who happens to meet him

Fuji turns his attention to the certain spiky black haired person who is wearing pair thick black glasses over his eyes and carrying a notebook within him. The guy is Inui Sadaharu Seigaku's Data man who collects data from everyone in the tennis club, even the enemies. Aside from that, he is also the one who create penalty drink or special drink although his they are very-- erm strange since he put something strange that makes other to faint. However, in Fuji's case he loves it as he really looks forward to drink Inui's special drink plus he manages to maintain his conscious after drinking it.

"Nothing much, Inui." He replied with the fake smile yet Inui seems to read him like a book. "You worry something aren't you? Your smile tells it all." Inui pointed out as his glasses gleams. "I say 40 percent over family matters and 60 percent is about a girl."

The Tensai chuckles a little still has his eyes close while looking directly to the Data Man. "You must have it all wrong." He denied yet he knew fully aware that Inui's data never fails.

Inui is about to say another word but then Tezuka, the tennis stoic captain, calls him out for another match. The smiling tensai excused him before heading back to the tennis court. The data man just watch Fuji go just as he is already far away, an evil smile form in his lips as his eyeglasses sparkled in a suspicious way.

"Interesting data." The Data man grinned evilly as he writes down new information in his notebook before he follows Fuji behind.

Back in the tennis court, Ryoma and Fuji are having a practice match with each other as there was an intense battle as the other member could feel a fierce heat between them. Not only that, they could also see the unusual expression the two regulars as if they're fighting over on something. Then again they could not understand what made them so gear up. One regular with a green bandana over his black head, Kaidoh Kaoru, just glared at anyone who are noisy so he could watch peacefully how the battle goes on.

"This is actually the first time those two are giving their all, isn't it." Oishi pointed out. "I wonder what work them out?"

Eiji shrugs his shoulder still keeping his eyes on the battle. "Say Inui who do you think might win?" he asked him.

"Well since Fuji and Echizen are giving their might there is a possibility their result is a…" Inui's voice trail until they witnessed the game has ended. "A tie." He ended his sentence with a sinister smile.

"We get it now Inui… Please stop making such a scary smile." Pleaded the mother-hen of the group even the acrobatic player nodded in agreement as he hides behind his partner.

Fuji and Ryoma walks out of the court heading to their team captain who is standing like a wood as usual even his stoic face with his arms crossed. They only discuss about their skills while talking they could feel the strongest vibe from Tezuka as many members were trying to avoid nearing the captain however only the regular players weren't scared of their captain. It's a complete mystery but its better they don't know.

"As usual Tezuka actions and vibes are like a hunter, doesn't he?" the smiling tensai pointed out.

"Speaking of hunter…" trailed the young tennis prodigy. "They don't show up anymore. Did they extinct?"

"Saa… who knows." He sighs. "Say Echizen… do you have a sibling?" Fuji asked him out of the blue.

The young tennis prodigy suddenly twitches at Fuji's strange question. He turns his gaze as he sees the smiling tensai has his eyes open focusing to Ryoma. They stare at each other's eyes until the young vampire sighs. "Why are you asking me that?" twitched Ryoma. "How should I know about siblings?"

"Is that so…" mumbled the tensai sadly as he smiles which the young vampire notices it quickly, "Sorry if I ask very strange, Ryoma." He apologizes as he takes off.

"Ch. What kind of question is that." He grunted angrily. But then his eyes saddened as his mind visualizes of a guy waving at him. "Siblings… huh?" he thought.

* * *

Somewhere else

Sakuno and Tomoka were shopping in a nearby district where there are lots of sales every store they pass by. So far the two pigtail girl has bought a lot like most normal girls would do on the other hand Sakuno buys things that are necessary. Now it's time those two needed to head home since the twin pigtail girl needs to baby sit her baby brothers. The petite girl waves her hand to her friend as they parted their ways heading home as she headed to the park she and Tomoka went earlier, she noticed there is something strange. Usually the park should be filling with people playing tennis but now it was completely deserted. But she spotted one lone person wearing a red shirt with a hood that covers his face completely worst he was staring at her. Not only that, she felt somewhat familiar to his Chi.

"_Why do I feel his aura is like Syusuuke-kun_." She thought absently. "Is there something you need?" she kindly asked him

"Yes." The stranger smirked evilly as he eyes Sakuno who is shaking in fear. "I want your cooperation to see someone I know."

Frightened as a little cat, the petite girl takes a note of herself that she needs to run as fast as she could but then she couldn't move as she finds herself stiffen like a captive food of a snake. She wanted to scream however her mouth was completely disobeying her order. Further more, she finds herself still had her eyes focus to the mysterious capped boy. The situation was somehow similar to what happened earlier until it hits her.

"You're a vampire." She mumbled surprisingly.

* * *

In Seigaku, tennis practice has already ended as many regulars and tennis members had headed home or gone to do their other activities. Ryoma is about to head his way home with Momo, but then he suddenly sensed danger. The sensual wasn't really pleasant and he doesn't like it. He quickly told Momo a small lie then takes off like a jet. The young vampire runs in a normal human run until he notices Fuji runs next to him.

"Ryoma did you sensed it just now?" Fuji asked him.

"I sure did but I never expect there would another vampire aside from us. However this is way odd." Commented the young vampire as he looks more irritated, "How come this Chi is almost like yours in the first place? Moreover the second Chi smells disgusting too."

A surprising look appears in the Tensai vampires expression just as he is about to take another Chi sensing. He is even more surprise to confirm Ryoma is right about then again, he is very confusing who might this stranger has the same Chi as him. As they reach to the certain place where the aura was pin pointed, they find themselves the place was deserted. Also they could not feel the humans' presence anymore only themselves and the disgusting Chi.

"What's going on here?" Ryoma pissed.

The Tensai vampire takes a quick look on the surroundings with his vampire eyes open. "It seems this stranger put a barrier to avoid interference." He stated. "How very clever he came up."

"About time you show up." Voiced a stranger.

Both vampires turn their attention as they see a stranger wearing a black cap that covers his head completely. They could not get a good view of the stranger's face but they could see his evil smirk very clearly. Before they could even attack the stranger, they spotted Sakuno is held captive as her body was wrapped around by the flowers' veins which avoid her to escape.

"I suspect this girl is valuable to you." The stranger smirked.

"Who are you?" Ryoma glared at the stranger.

The stranger just smirks at the young vampire while he tightens his grips on his hostage. Sakuno wince at the pain she's receiving, Fuji and Ryoma want to take action but then they couldn't as they notice a strong magic force surrounding them. It seems the stranger had plan out carefully so they could not take action. The Tensai vampire felt oddly familiar to that stranger yet it's at the tip of his tongue. The mysterious hooded guy takes notice of the tensai's expression as his smirk grows larger than ever.

"Fuji Syusuuke… Have you already forgotten this voice?" questioned the stranger.

The older vampire gasps at the stranger; he never knew other creatures only Ryoma and another one. Then again his voice does sound familiar yet he had forgotten who it is. He tried recalling but there was no answer.

"Seems you've forgotten me I see. Well I don't blame you since we haven't seen each other for a long time." The stranger laughed. "Very well, let me remove this hood of mine and see for yourself--" as he removes the hood over his head. It reveals he has the similarities color of the hair and eyes except his hair is short and his eyes aren't close like Fuji. Looking at the face instance, he now recognizes the face very well then he glared at the stranger really angry.

"So it was really you, Yuuta." Fuji sneered.

"You know him?" the young vampire questioned the Tensai vampire

"Of course he knows me, brat. It looks like you haven't told them about me… Aniki." He added, which the petite girl gasped at the sudden discovery. "Let me introduce myself formally. I'm Fuji Yuuta, Aniki's younger brother." The stranger named Fuji Yuuta introduced himself with an evil smirk.

The mysterious stranger smirks while staring at the tensai vampire who is looking more pissed yet surprise. The petite girl was even more surprised as she looks at Fuji siblings so confusedly even Ryoma, himself, find it too unbelievable that there would be vampire siblings.

"You're his younger brother?" Ryoma startled. "Ch! No wonder why your Chi and Fuji-sempai are alike."

"Really? Well like others say siblings are quite alike." smirked the younger Fuji while staring at the scared girl. "This girl is very important to you, right?"

Ryoma and Fuji had a bad feeling of their opponent's smile and they get a bad feeling that might lose their cool. Even the petite girl has a bad feeling whatever Yuuta is planning then again she's feeling something strange coming within him as her visions are getting blurry. The young vampire easily takes notice of Sakuno's strange action.

"What are you doing, bastard?" Ryoma demanded angrily.

"Isn't it obvious what I'm doing? I'm taking her life." Yuuta smiled. "After all she is a human plus her pure soul smells really tasty."

The younger vampire is getting more pissed as he could not stay calm anymore. He dashed towards the enemy just as he is about so close his movement stopped all the sudden. Yuuta is smirking amusingly as if he predicted something like this would happen. As for Sakuno, she becomes terrified at the sight as she sees Ryoma is being surrounded with dead hands coming from the ground. He tries to get himself out however the unloving were pulling him in the ground further.

"It's useless. Whatever you do or tricks you're trying to pull out, the result will be the same." Yuuta laughed hysterically. Then he turns his attention to his brother. "So what are you going to do now, Aniki?"

Fuji glared at his brother angrily only this time his eyes show his true anger that could scare anyone meets his eyes. "You're not Yuuta." Fuji sneered his brother angrily.

"That's mean, Aniki. How could you say that to your younger brother like that." He sighed sadly but then he glared his brother back. "Of course I AM your only blood brother, am I?" he replied in a different tone of voice.

Sakuno, Ryoma and Fuji were startled at Yuuta's sudden change of voice as it does not belong to Yuuta but rather to someone else. The younger Fuji continues to smirk in victory then he continues his plans. That is to take the petite girl's soul once and for all. When his fangs are nearing to her skin, a strong blow strikes between him and his captive of course none of them were hurt. As two vampires' gazes are focusing to Yuuta, they notice there is an unlikely bow that was sticking to the tree behind the younger Fuji. The arrow was highly craft as it was made by a professional maker. However what surprises them most is the symbol of a bat wings like that forms an oblong at the handle.

"The symbol on this arrow… and this tremendous Chi… that can't be a Hunter, isn't it?" Yuuta informed as his eyes still focus to the bow.

"Impossible there's one exist?" Ryoma and Fuji gasped.

"Release Ryuuzaki or the next shot will be your head." The mysterious hunter threatened him as he readies another strike in his bow.

"You're…" Sakuno meek softly.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_Next chapter in 'Hysteric Moon'_

**Night 3: The Ice Hunter**

"So this is one of the descendants of that Hunter but this one is an Ice Hunter." Yuuta sneered at the stoic faced hunter. "Damn. I thought they don't exist anymore."

Fuji and Ryoma stare at the additional person that was standing behind them. They could see that guy who seems to be in a third year high school like Fuji. Not only that, the trio knew him very well as they were more surprise to see something not to be expected.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I put too much love writing this fic… Well this is getting more shroud of mysteries and suspense. I'm sure this would lead more questions and curiosity what roles will the other characters have. And yea… the first enemy is really Fuji Yuuta. So… can you guys guess which PoT character is the hunter in the preview?

Once more I'd like to thank the following readers who've read my first chap!!

**Nina Natsu, xXHitsuxSakuXx, renren010883, midnight blue08, sweetgal144, **and **FujixSaku0709**

SEE YA!


	4. 3: The Ice Hunter

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** Yay! I'm really happy there were a lot of reviews. I'm so touched there are lot is interested reading my story. While I was working on this chapter I also drew a fan art based on this story. If you're interested to see it you can go to my profile and go to my homepage. It's entitled 'Hysteric Moon fanart'.

As usual let me remind you that the story is either FujiSaku or RyoSaku but I still haven't decided which one so please support it.

Into the story!!

* * *

**Night 3**

_**The Ice Hunter**_

"Release Ryuuzaki or the next shot will be your head." The mysterious hunter threatened him as he readies another strike.

Three vampires and Sakuno were staring at the lone person who is ready himself to aim another shoot. Yuuta, still with has his different voice tone, is shooting some bullet sweats in his skin thinking his bigger plan is going to be foiled. As Ryoma and Fuji, they were surprised not that the person is a Hunter just that they knew him really well, even the petite girl too.

"So this is one of the descendants of that Hunter but this one is an Ice Hunter." Yuuta sneered at the stoic hunter. "Damn. I thought they don't exist anymore."

Fuji and Ryoma stare at the additional person that was standing behind them. They could see a guy who seems to be in a third year high school like Fuji. Not only that, the trio knew him very well as they were more surprise to see something not to be expected.

"Tezuka-sempai!" shouted the petite girl.

Indeed it was Tezuka standing behind Fuji within a few distances away from him but there is something different from him when Ryoma and Fuji have seen him in the last few minutes. The stoic captain still wears the black uniform of their school, except underneath the blazer has the same symbol on the arrow that aimed Yuuta and he is holding a very detailed bow almost like a dragon's scale. Yet for somehow the two vampires felt the bow's color was somewhat the same from the captain's tennis racket.

"Let me say this once, Vampire. Release her now." Tezuka warned Yuuta as he readies another arrow in his bow.

Before Yuuta could even say, the stoic hunter has already launched his attack to the opponent. Despite the speed has increased than the first, the younger Fuji had managed to avoid perfectly, still has Sakuno as his only hostage, yet there is something different from the second shot. Just as he had avoided, he could have sworn that arrow moved on it's own and it was still trying to aim him. As the arrow is about to hit him, he suddenly brought his hostage to cover him but the arrow just stops as it falls on the ground.

"So my thought is correct." He mumbled. "Your attack never aims to anyone but me."

"Bastard you even use her as your shield." Ryoma clenched his teeth. He wanted to kill that younger Fuji so badly yet he is still in the grasp of the dead.

Tezuka, whom he still has the same expression, stares at Yuuta. "My attacks can move on its own unless I get a hit to my target." He revealed.

"Have you forgotten I have this girl as a hostage!!" Yuuta angrily yelled at Tezuka as he tightens his grip, which hurts the poor girl. Then again this causes angrier to Fuji and Ryoma.

"Of course not." He simply answered casually yet his eyes were flaming in anger and confident. "But have you forgotten the capability of this Hunter you're facing… Fuji Yuuta?"

A hint of confusion yet surprise at Tezuka's word for the younger Fuji, with that the hunter took the opportunity to hit Yuuta at his shoulder perfectly as he winces in pain. Yet he is also hurting Sakuno along as Ryoma and Fuji had seen it well. The Tensai vampire is definitely angry as he could not stand to see her suffer more. He wanted to punch his brother so badly yet he could not stand there and watch all the torment.

"_**I won't let you take her soul."**_ He muttered angrily.

With the anger raised in him, he raises his left hand pointing at his brother until a strong gust came out from his grasp as it aims at Yuuta's head directly. The younger Fuji, who was unable to avoid his brother's attack, grumbles angrily yet he was surprise at Fuji's strong attack even the Tensai vampire was surprise at himself too. That wasn't his power, he thought.

"What just happened to me?" gasped the Tensai surprisingly at the changes of his powers as he stares at his left hand.

"Fuji use that technique again to Echizen. It may release him from those dead." Tezuka instructed the Tensai vampire.

The Tensai vampire just nods his head as he turns his attention to Ryoma and uses the same technique for the second time which led the youngest vampire to freedom. Now they need to focus on saving the Sakuno. Before they could even start out with a plan, Tezuka has already weakening the enemy and of course Sakuno was unharmed to his attacks.

"You're no ordinary Hunter I've known." The evil vampire glared at the stoic Hunter.

"I'm an Ice Hunter like you said." He stated bluntly.

Then Tezuka shoot again only this time the arrow was different as it aims to Yuuta's hand only this time it's more painful than ever. He released his grasps which cause to Sakuno to fall down. She is about to get hit by the time her body is nearing to the ground but then her fall cushion when Ryoma and Fuji appeared in a nick of time.

"Are you all right, Sakuno/Sakuno-chan?" both vampires questioned her worriedly.

"I'm fine. I only got minor bruises." She smiled at them weakly just to ease their worried ness but then tears are coming out with her eyes. She tries to stop yet it continues to flow out of her eyes. The young vampire wants to comfort her but then the Tensai done it first before he could do.

"It's okay, Sakuno-chan." Fuji comforted her as he hugs her.

Sakuno blushed at Fuji's warmth yet she seems to like it very much as she hugs him back. Ryoma watches them envy as he glares at the sadist lad, Fuji notices it quickly yet he smiles in victory. The youngest vampire turns his attention away from the scene as he focus looking back at Tezuka and Yuuta as he saw something that surprises him most as he sees what the stoic Hunter is holding right now.

"That gun… It's Bloody Rose." Ryoma sweated as he gives a good view of a gun that the stoic Hunter is holding causing Sakuno to release her hug to Fuji as she turns her attention to Tezuka.

Sakuno surprisingly looked at the gun and it was indeed the Bloody Rose. The gun was a proof Tezuka is a Hunter however unlike that gun she had read from the books there is something different. She remembers Bloody Rose is supposedly silver and long however the gun Tezuka has is silver and black and there are few tiny taint of red as if those were blood drop either from a human or something. It is the first time they ever see a different Bloody Rose from a Hunter.

Yuuta didn't move a budge from his fallen place as Tezuka cast a very powerful spell just to make sure his prey would not escape. The younger Fuji tries to bewitch him by just looking into his eyes but it was backfiring as the stoic hunter continues walking towards him. Fuji plans to interfere just to avoid from killing his brother yet for somehow he felt he should trust what their captain is planning to do with a gun.

"You're done." The Hunter mumbled.

Then a loud bang coming from the Bloody Rose as the bullet really shot through the younger Fuji's chest. Yuuta falls down as his back hits on the ground with his eyes open wide. Ryoma and Fuji quickly turn Sakuno's attention away from the sight fearing that the terrible fate of the brother's body of Fuji but then they witnessed something else had happened. Instead of blood or the body to disappear, they saw a huge black cloud coming out of Yuuta, the Ice Hunter just stares coldly at the dark cloud while holding his gun pointing at it then he pulls the trigger. As he shot another one there was a screeching scream coming from the cloud until it disappeared completely.

"Mission accomplished." He replied as he draws his gun away.

Fuji quickly gets his feet to his brother's body and kneels down next to him. Indeed Yuuta is only unconscious yet his sleeping figure is almost like a corpse. He touches his younger brother's face as the Tensai vampire finds it no dream which he finds it very surprising to him. He turns his attention to the stoic Hunter who is holding his bow. He clicks something that was at the tip as it transform into his tennis racket.

"Don't worry, your brother still lives." the stoic hunter replied which surprises Fuji even Ryoma and Sakuno.

"But what about the shot you did? Also isn't Bloody Rose specializes killing Vampires?" Sakuno informed.

Ryoma agreed to the petite girl's statement while he continues glaring at the stoic Hunter as if he is demanding for answers. "True but unlike this gun I have, it has the ability to remove a Vampire's shadow within him." Tezuka replied. "Like you have witnessed what I did to him."

"Then again why aren't you hunting us down, Tezuka?" Fuji implied him. "Isn't what you Hunters are supposed to do?"

The stoic Hunter was in silence while he stares at Fuji's vampire eyes then he turns his gaze away. "Would I hunt down vampires who are trying to save Ryuuzaki and pretended to be a normal human?" Tezuka pointed out. "Beside you two don't look like a threat to me."

Both vampires were staring at Tezuka strangely as if they doubt him yet they were not sure whether they could trust a Hunter or not. However the stoic Hunter had never shown any intention of Hunting Ryoma or Fuji after he finished his battle with Yuuta.

"It's already late. You shouldn't let your guard down." He advised them as he already gone ahead of them.

Ryoma, Fuji and Sakuno could only stare at the stoic Hunter until the petite girl was the first to speak up. "Umm… I think it is best we should get out of here." She stated out.

"Right." They replied in unison.

* * *

Within the darkness, an unknown figure is watching the event where it happened at the park using a crystal ball placing right in front of him. He replays the battle event until it stops to the part where Tezuka holding Bloody Rose aiming at Yuuta.

"Curses!!" he slammed his hands to the table while glaring at the crystal ball. "I was sure the Hunter races were wiped but how come this one survived?"

"Maybe he got the information wrong." Another one inquired him yet he receives a death glare which he shuts his mouth completely.

"But you're now satisfied of the data you've gathered about their strength, what should we do now?" a third member asked who appears standing behind the mastermind.

"Of course our goal is still the same." The mastermind concluded. "We're going to use a different method this time."

"Um I don't want to say this but why did we have to use that girl for two times?" the second one asked him curiously.

As the second companion asked the question, the mastermind could only smirk evilly while staring at his companions. "Let's just say I'm only testing out how valuable their Blood Partner." He informed his companion. "It seems she is more than just a Blood Partner. Yet their strength aren't at the highest level as they were supposed to be."

* * *

In the mansion, they brought Yuuta in their home since Sakuno insisted that there isn't any danger he would do. Ryoma originally against to the idea but Fuji supported her, which he gave up in the end. The younger Fuji is lying on a spare room which was unused for long yet the petite girl has an amazing talent on cleaning their home. So far Yuuta has been sleeping for two hours yet there was no sudden movement ever since they've arrived. It worries the Tensai vampire of his sibling.

"Don't worry, Syuusuke-kun. I'm sure your brother will wake up soon." She cheered him.

Fuji looks at her with a sad expression even Ryoma who looks guiltier yet his white cap covers his expression which the petite girl notices the Tensai quickly. "We'd like to apologize. If weren't that weak we would have saved you earlier." Ryoma apologized.

"It doesn't matter, Syuusuke-kun, Ryoma-kun. I know you tried your best. What matters to me now we're okay." She smiled sweetly at them which ease the two vampire's mind. "Also we have to thank Tezuka-sempai's help."

A loud groan was heard clearly enough for the trio to turn their attention as they get to see Yuuta is waking up from his slumber. "Are? What happened to me? And how did I get here?" Yuuta questioned himself as he gazes around his surrounding until he spots Fuji standing next to his bed with two unknown comer. "**_ANIKI!?_** It's been a while since we last saw each other!" he exclaimed excitedly.

The younger Fuji, without the different tone of his voice, was hugging the Tensai vampire which surprises Fuji of the sudden changes of his brother. He quickly notices his brother's Chi was retrieve to his normal even the tone of his voice is normal too.

"By the way who are those two?" Yuuta quickly asked his brother as he is glancing at Ryoma and Sakuno.

Fuji looks at his brother as he sees his expression are normal which relieves him. "Yuuta this is Echizen Ryoma and this lovely girl over here is Ryuuzaki Sakuno. They are my underclassmen in Seigaku where we attended." The Tensai vampire smiled as he introduced his underclassmen to his brother.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" questioned the younger Fuji as he stares at the petite girl curiously, "So you're a human."

"_**YUU-TA."**_ An angry glare yet smile focus to his brother as if he wanted to wring his neck badly, which scares Yuuta at his smile.

"Anou… Fuji-san." Sakuno called the younger Fuji's attention. "Call me 'Yuuta', Sakuno." Yuuta assured her.

"Then Yuuta-kun, do you remember anything like earlier today?" she curiously asked him.

Yuuta's expression turned into frown while crossing his arms against over his chest as he tries to recall. "That's really strange. The only thing I remembered I was having a practice with my team until I black out all the sudden." He revealed. "I wonder how many days have I slept?"

More questions are starting to edge for the trio of the younger Fuji's mysterious amnesia as they find it really odd. Honestly, it has never occurred anything like that nor even from the history of their ancestor or the other vampires. Still they think it is best not to talk more in front of Yuuta, since he has no recollection what he had done earlier, as they decided to move another topic. It took them awhile until their conversation was finally over as Yuuta drifts off to his slumber. Ryoma, Fuji and Sakuno exit themselves of Yuuta's room and went to another room far enough.

"What's going on?" Sakuno gasped. "How come Yuuta-kun can't remember what happened earlier?"

"True enough. Also I could not feel the other disgusting Chi we felt earlier." Ryoma added. "It's like his other self mysteriously vanished like that dark cloud came out from his body."

Another silence fallen on them as they were thinking real deep until Fuji was the first to talk. "I think I know whom we should ask." Smiled the Tensai vampire.

* * *

"Buchou we need to talk…. Privately." the young regular demanded.

Ryoma and Tezuka are at the tennis court as there is a lot who are practicing for the up coming tournament. Everyone, including the Regulars, was eyeing to the two all rounder players to know what's going on between them. Though they are getting a bit noisy Oishi manages to tell them off to return their practice.

"What do you want to know?" Tezuka asked him.

Before the young tennis prodigy could say another word, Inui interrupted them. "If you're going to converse something important I suggest you should talk somewhere safer." Inui advised them then he walks off.

"Well then. Come over to my house. There we would have a better talk." The tennis captain suggested as he begins to walk away he whispers to Ryoma only. "Also bring those two along too."

As Tezuka walks away, the youngest regular could only watch at the stoic captain with the usual cold stare only that his left eye turns to his vampire mode as if he's trying to take some information whether Tezuka is lying or not.

"So I guess we have to accept Tezuka's invitation." Fuji sighed heavily as he earns a nod from the youngest vampire. "And bring her along."

Ryoma flinched a little at Fuji's additional sentence as he secretly stares at the older teen. He could see the Tensai vampire is smiling except his blue eyes were showing. Fuji is staring at the young vampire.

"Is there something you want to say, Ryoma?" Fuji asked him before Ryoma could even say a word he added. "It's about Sakuno-chan, isn't?" The youngest regular glared at him yet the Tensai kept on talking. "I know Sakuno-chan is our Blood Partner but to me, I see more than that. I'm referring her as a wonderful young lady not a prey or our food."

With that, the sadist Tensai left leaving the young vampire still glaring at him. Just as he was already in the court, Ryoma stares at the ground angrily at his senior.

* * *

School finally ends there was no tennis practice for now so this Fuji, Ryoma and Sakuno head their way to Tezuka's house since he insisted them to go ahead of him as he has something to do first. Good thing the Tensai vampire had visited the stoic Hunter's place once and remembers the direction clearly. Just as they've arrived their destination, the juniors were staring astonish at the view they're seeing.

"I guess Tezuka-sempai's house is really normal." Sakuno awed in amaze at the sight.

"Here I was thinking there might be a spell like we did but I guess it was normal." Ryoma added while staring at the house.

As they only stare at the Tezuka residence, the stoic Hunter arrives in the scene as he invites them in his house. Just as they were all in the residence, Ryoma takes one quick glance at the outside with his vampire eyes but unlike his usual vampire eyes the gold color were replace to bloody red. Then he followed behind them but unknown to him there was another person who is standing behind the nearby pole watches him carefully.

* * *

"In my clan, we only kill those who are dwelling within the Darkness. There are various weapons we use that can eliminate their existent or release evil in them." Tezuka explained to them.

They were talking seriously as Tezuka has explained the trio of his powers and weapons since they were curious about the differences of a Hunter himself and the previous Hunters. So far the tennis captain is either a Vampire Hunter or any Hunter they could name out. His stoic gaze turns his attention to Fuji who has his eyes open all the time. "By the way Fuji, your brother was definitely not pure evil. It seems that he was controlled by someone with a stronger power. Like the dark black cloud we saw yesterday." He informed the Tensai vampire who is really surprise at the news.

"How can you be sure?" Ryoma demanded. "Is there such creature or race capable doing such a thing?"

"There must be a mistake, Tezuka-sempai. There wasn't any creature mentioning in the books I've read." Sakuno argued.

Silence fallen on their conversation due to the petite girl's outburst of her knowledge, which she finds herself really embarrassed at herself as she quickly, apologizes. The stoic Hunter just stares at Sakuno very surprisingly yet he seems amazed how such normal being like her knows such things. He wanted to ask her but then his attention turns to the two vampires who were smirking at her silliness.

"It seems you've taught her quite a lot." The tennis captain complimented amazingly at the girl's knowledge.

"Not exactly, Tezuka. Sakuno-chan reads a lot of books in our home ever since she was little." Fuji corrected him. "Because our books contain information of different races and creatures she is currently obsess on these stuffs."

Ryoma nodded in agreement to the Tensai vampire's explanation with a smirk pasting on his lips. "Unlike any girls around, she's the only one who never reads the girls' novels." He also added with a proud smirk.

Now this made Sakuno even more embarrassed the information the two vampires have given to Tezuka. "Hey we're not here just to chat about me!" she pouted cutely. "What about this unknown creature who controlled Yuuta-kun!"

Now this draws their attention back to the main topic. Of course they were being aware of it yet Tezuka's expression seems to be more serious than ever since the petite girl mentioned about the unknown creature that controlled the younger Fuji. Of course, the two vampires were also curious about their new discovery.

"There was one person whom I'm trying to track down ever since I was little." He revealed.

"However Tezuka has never succeeded finding this strangely race's new identification." A familiar voice added the information.

Everyone, excluding Tezuka, turn their attention coming behind the stoic Hunter. At first they could only see the shadow but when he comes out it revealed to be no other than Inui who appears to be wearing a lab coat over his school uniform. Of course he still wears his glasses and carrying a notebook in his hand.

"Inui-sempai… what are you doing here?" Sakuno stiffen scared at the Data Player's sudden appearance.

"You don't have to worry about him. Inui is actually a weapon maker and a scientist." The stoic captain assured them. "He's the one who created my bow disguising as my tennis racket and creating new weapons. Of course, he already knew you two are vampires."

"That's not the problem." Ryoma gritted his teeth as it was showing his fangs. "What I want to know how did Inui-sempai manage to get through the barrier?"

The petite girl blinks her eyes confusedly as she turns to Fuji who still smiles calmly. "Before we entered Tezuka's house, Ryoma put a strongest barrier so no one would interrupt our secret conversation." He explained to her as his eyes were open while he stares at Inui showing his vampire eyes. "But I'm quite surprise you've got such strongest Chi."

"Even though you've created a barrier, I have my ways to get through." Inui smirked as his glasses glinted which scares Sakuno. "I don't want to know." Sakuno whimpered

The stoic Hunter gets their full attention again to their main topic as they began to converse more seriously. Tezuka and Inui explained to the trio everything including how the two were aware of their existence and etc.

"Anyway the Penal Tea and my Special Veggie you drank, Fuji, has also the specialty to increase your Vampire ability far stronger than you were aside to increase your tennis skills." The Data man informed him.

"I see… no wonder why I felt it was increased at the time." The Tensai vampire thought while he looks at his left hand as he reminisce sing yesterday event.

"Ch! And here I thought there you're weirder than someone else I know." Ryoma added in sarcasm.

"Saa… I wonder which one you're referring." Fuji smiled in questioning pretending to be curious at the young vampire.

"But we're not the only ones knew." Added the Data man with a normal smile. Ryoma, Fuji and Sakuno questioned of Inui's statement until they heard a doorbell ringing. "It seems he has arrived as I predicted." He stated.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 4: More Myths And Surprises**_

"A were-cat!?" Ryoma gasped surprisingly.

"Hoi! Hoi! Have I waited you long, guys?" questioned in an energetic tone.

Sakuno is staring at the person who is standing in front of her. She could tell it was an older boy but something unusual that she didn't expect to witness within her very eyes. The guy has a pair of cat ears above his head and a tail behind. But that's not all he wears a Seigaku Tennis jersey uniform and his appearance were more familiar to everyone.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep people, Tezuka is belongs to Hunter race and he is given Ice Hunter as his nickname. I have to thank and congratulate to those who have guessed. Also I know what you're about to say Tezuka's nick name really sucks… I don't have other originality at all! As for _**Bloody Rose**_ I got the idea from _**Vampire Knight**_ but I made a little different after I've researched on other Vampire hunting tools.

Also I have to confess, I originally intended to use another PoT character as the Hunter but it seems Tezuka gained a huge popularity guesses. The group of mysterious boys and their goals will be revealing sooner. As for Yuuta, nope he's not that all evil. Another character is going to reveal but can you guess whom Inui is talking about?

Anyway I need to thank the following for reviewing my last chapter:

**animechix112, Otakugal, Nina Natsu, hai-chan13, jv, sweetgal144, Elizabeth Éclair Rose, xXHitsuxSakuXx, feiry, yi-chan, FujixSaku0709 **and** RoyaleDeuce.**

I hope there would be more people reading to my fic.

I'll see you again!


	5. 4: More Myths And Surprises

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** Yay! I'm super happy at this story has so much supports. Too add more of my excitement, I even drew few fan arts based on this story for fun. Also if there are some fan arts based in this story please don't hesitate to tell me so I could see.

I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Otakugal, FujixSaku0709, Nina Natsu, feiry, sweetgal144, fish.for.food., OrangeAce/Arah, loove it, fuzzy22, **and** midnight blue08 **

Now into the story

* * *

In someone's residence, a young lad is happily cooking at the kitchen. As he is about to insert the additional recipe, he suddenly heard cats' meowing strangely. His ears were picking their sounds as if he understands their saying as he suddenly stops cooking.

"This can't be a good sign." He muttered.

**Night 4**

_**More Myths And Surprises**_

Hearing Inui's statement they, except Tezuka, the trio were now getting curious of the additional comers. However Ryoma is getting bothered most of all. He knew that he had already put the barrier yet he gets a feeling that the third one would be not normal human also.

"Sorry I'm late, Tezuka. I was helping out an old lady on my way here." excused a familiar guy's voice.

Hearing the additional person's voice, the trio knew them too well yet they weren't sure whether their guesses may be correct or perhaps their imaginations are wild. Nope their eyes aren't playing at all as their visions are on hundred percent clear the additional person entered the room.

"Oishi-sempai/Oishi!" Ryoma, Fuji and Sakuno gasped while staring at the mother-hen of Seigaku.

Oishi turn his attention to the unexpected quests then his expression goes pale as white as a paper sheet as if he just saw a ghost, "UWAH!! Tezuka, Inui why are Echizen-kun, Fuji and Ryuuzaki-san here!?" Oishi gasped as he sweats a little when he first saw them.

"Calm down, Oishi." The Data man calmed the mother-hen. "You don't have to worry about them. They've come for peace."

Oishi's expression wasn't convinced at all as he begins to rant out some crazy ideas which everyone animatedly sweat-drop at his words. While Tezuka just places his hand over his forehead as he finds it so annoying which aches his head so badly.

"He's a Sorcerer." Tezuka revealed Oishi's race as the mother-hen vice captain gasped at the tennis captain. "Don't worry, Oishi. These Vampires won't hurt us if they did they would have done that earlier before you arrived."

The worrywart vice-captain is about to say something else but when he takes a glance on the additional new comers he is more convinced that none of the vampires, except Sakuno, were taking the action. More like they were acting as a normal human which Oishi could relax a bit as he sits down across to them.

"But I'm quite sure vampires like you two would usually hunt humans for blood." The mother-hen stated as he wipes his forehead with a handkerchief while focusing his gaze to the trio. "So why are you here?"

"We came here to know this unknown creature that used my brother's body yesterday." Fuji answered hurriedly. "It was really powerful that we didn't expect there is such creature capable doing that."

"Speaking of it, how is your brother, Fuji?" the stoic Hunter asked the Tensai vampire. "Well Yuuta seems to be fine yet he doesn't remember what happened yesterday." The older Vampire replied. "But I can't help wondering who on earth would want to do with us or used my brother's body for."

"Did something like that happen recently?" Inui questioned them still has his notebook and pen ready.

"Actually there was a chimera appeared to Sakuno the other day. Unlike that creature it has a collar like a dog." Ryoma explained to them.

As the young vampire revealed this caught Tezuka, Inui and Oishi's attention as Sakuno sees the different expression they're making. Of course this also caught the two vampires' impression of their newly companions.

"That is quite odd." Oishi agreed.

"Hmmm…. Interesting data. We all know Chimeras aren't the type to be taken in as a pet or listens to anyone. Also they only appear master less." The Data man mumbled.

"Well we still don't know why there are strange events happening. It never crossed within the history…. so far..." The youngest vampire pointed out with a little drowsy even the Tensai nodded yet he felt the same drowsiness.

Then Ryoma and Fuji collapse out of the blue which Sakuno scares her as she went to their sides. Even Oishi acts the same way as the petite girl as he took a book and fan to the fainted vampires. Tezuka joined with the two worrying wart while Inui went to the kitchen. In a few seconds, the vampires were waken up from their little nap as the Data man returns with two glasses of water.

"What just happen?" Inui asked them as he gave them the glass.

"It's nothing. We just lack of blood." Ryoma assured as he only hold the glass that Inui given him. "Man how many days have we not drink blood?"

"I believe for about a month and a half." Fuji counted. "But really, I prefer eating some wasabi sushi from Taka-san than taking blood from anyone or anything."

Oishi and Sakuno stare at the Tensai vampire with a large sweat-drop appearing above their heads while they share the same shocking expression. While Tezuka, Inui and Ryoma, who wanted to correct Fuji's statement but decided not to, shared the same expressionless, except the Data man just continuously is taking down notes then he takes out something from his pockets.

"Drink these." Inui told the vampires as he distributed two bottles of pills for each of them. Fuji and Ryoma could only stare curiously at the bottles then to the Data man who smiles as if he knew what they were thinking. "They are blood pills. Don't worry these are different from my special drink like we have in our training." He told them. "You only need put one tablet in your water it'll dissolve to become blood then you'll drink it. And you won't feel any different."

"I see… You're indeed really helpful, Inui." The Tensai vampire smiled as he takes the pill following Inui's instruction and gulps it.

Ryoma was first hesitating whether he should take the pill or not but after he witnessed nothing happen to the sadist Tensai he decides to take it before he regrets it. As he follows the same steps like Fuji did, there was no reaction coming out which is really good after all. The petite girl was in relief for the two vampires as she thanked Inui for the solution. The mother-hen is observing Sakuno as he notices the oddity from his view to his knowledge.

"Just out of curiosity, how come you have never taken Ryuuzaki-san's blood?" Oishi questioned the two vampires. "I mean she's a human but I don't sense any signs of her body transforming like you or the bite mark on her neck."

A long silence arrives as Sakuno fidgets her forefingers shyly as she secretly glancing at Ryoma and Fuji. Two vampires were staring at the mother-hen, who looks nervous, using their vampire eyes. Then again, Inui has his notebook and pen ready to take down some interesting data that he could gather while Tezuka could only watch them with his usual cold expression.

"Well we've agreed we will never take it unless it's an emergency." Ryoma replied. "However, they do not become Vampires after we drink their blood." He corrected him.

"We weren't interested in human blood in the first place. Just animal's blood." Fuji added yet he receives an angry glare from the young vampire. "Of course, I'm not going to take Karupin's blood, Ryoma. He's your pet after all." He smiled.

"Now that everything is explained are there other questions?" Inui added.

Everyone shakes their head in sideways. "Well then I think it's about time we head home and I'm sure our chef has forgotten something for dinner." Fuji smiled as he turns his attention to Sakuno with a bewildered look.

"I forgot we're out of milk and some broccoli!" Sakuno panicked.

"You eat human food?" the mother-hen questioned the two vampires.

Ryoma and Fuji turn their attention to Oishi sharing the same smirk in their lips. "Yes even garlic." They replied. "Well it's good to talk with you. See you tomorrow." Sakuno bid them goodbye.

As the vampires and their female companion left the Tezuka residence, Inui just stops writing his notebook as he begins to scans the pages that he had written down so far. Oishi stares worryingly at the stoic Hunter who still has the same cold expression almost forever.

"So what do you think, Tezuka?" Oishi asked him.

"After listening to their story, I have to say we're on the same side. But what bothers me most is this mysterious enemy." Tezuka replied as he turns his attention to the Data man. "Inui?"

"There is 10.5 percent that our enemy will reveal." Inui stated as his eyes glasses glinted.

The Sorcerer could only sweat-drop at the Data man's eyes yet for somehow he felt the stiffness coming over him yet he tries to move away from him as he also notices the dark aura clouded over Inui. The stoic Hunter just ignores it as he goes to the kitchen to prepare something.

* * *

It's been a whole week yet nothing else had happened except when Seigaku had gone to their Tennis tournament against Fudomine. Nothing else special just ordinary days in ordinary life of human species except for certain people who happens to be in disguise pretending to be one of them and hiding their true identity for the sake of truth.

In the certain mansion, Fuji happens to be in the fair maiden's room carrying yet hiding something as he scans around her room looking for her but she wasn't. He sighs sadly as he looks at the certain object he is carrying in his hands while he is thinking 'why-in-the-world-did-I-buy-this-thing?' in his mind. The Tensai just threw it on the bed and left the room hurriedly. Few minutes later, Sakuno enters her room as she notices a dress was lying on her bed.

The Tensai vampire could only gaze at his window thinking very deeply about his brother's welfare. He had seen his brother at the Tennis tournament yet he is most surprise to see him as part of the St. Randolph School. He is happy to see him doing well yet he is also getting concern for Yuuta as he fear the next time they meet Yuuta would be controlled by someone else again. He shook his head as he noted himself to focus something else until he hears Sakuno's voice and the door opening. As he turns around, he gasped at the view he is seeing in his very eyes.

"Sakuno-chan that's." he gasped.

Sakuno is wearing a black one piece sleeveless dress that only reaches few inches above her knees. Also her hair was not braided as she let them down yet she still wears a clip to her right side. Not only it looks good on her but there were several parts of her body, her legs and arms, were showing off her skin more. The Tensai vampire could not resists taking his eyes off to see such a beauty and cuteness as it was tempting him.

"It looks really cute, don't you think, Syuusuke-kun?" she asked him as she still looks at herself in the dress.

The Tensai vampire could only nods his head. "You look like a fair maiden." He smiled. "You're really beautiful."

Fuji's last sentence caught her attention as she tore her gaze away from her new dress to Fuji who could only stare at her eyes without using his charm or any of his vampire technique to captivate her. Sakuno surely tell that his gazes are telling her something that she can't tell what it is. Just as she opens her mouth, the Tensai vampire is stroking her unbraided hair still has his gaze focusing to her. Then both hands were place on her cheeks and he kissed her in the lips surprising her. She tries to escape but then their balance was off as they fell down on the bed, which happens they were standing next to it, with Fuji on top of her. Even so their kiss breaks off, she tries to get up yet the Tensai vampire took another kiss only that he deepened the kiss further on.

"Sy-Syuusuke-kun!" she stopped him as she shoves him a little which gains back to the Tensai's focus.

The older vampire found himself in an awkward position not that he was completely surprise at his doing. It's just that he didn't expect his limit would go that far not to mention his hands are already placing to her bare skin his left hand at her shoulder while his right hand on her knee. Fuji slowly gets off above her as he stands on his feet. Sakuno sits up with deep crimson on her face as her eyes focus on the Tensai.

"Sorry, it seems I have gone a bit far." He quickly apologized to her as he knelt down before her. "But what I said earlier, I'm serious."

Shock came in her for hearing the older vampire's sudden confession. She stares at his eyes, which still has his eyes open, from her view she could sees Fuji's eyes clearly. No vampire charm or hypotheses were there just his true feelings. Just as she opens her mouth, the Tensai vampire took another opportunity to steal her kiss only this time he is savoring her lips while he had his hands holding her chin. The kiss lasted for 10 minutes until Sakuno gently pushes him away.

"I'll get the food ready." She mumbled embarrassingly.

The innocent girl dashes out of the room as fast as she could leaving the Tensai vampire alone in the room as he could only watches her go. Just as Sakuno is already gone, he sits down on his bed while he presses his lips as if the taste of the sweet kiss still lingers.

"_Your cuteness really tempting me much, Sakuno-chan."_ Fuji thought.

Ryoma arrived home with tiring look on his face. As he takes off his shoes for a pair of slippers, he was greeted by Karupin who is meowing happily to see its master as he could only pat his cat in return. He heads to his room until his eyes were gluing at Sakuno, who happens to come down to fix dinner, in the dress but that's not what surprises him. It's her unbraided hair.

"W-w-welco-come back, Ryoma-kun." She greeted him while stuttering at the same time.

The young vampire could only nod his head while his eyes still gluing to her new looks. "You had your hair down?" he said.

Sakuno replies with a small tone of 'yes' while she stares at him. Few minutes later, she notices his face is turning red. "Is there something wrong, Ryoma-kun? You face is kind red." She said as she touches his hand until Ryoma suddenly kisses her in the lips. It didn't last long until the young vampire finally returns himself as he pulls himself away from her.

"Sorry… I need to cool my head." He excused himself.

As the young vampire is distance away from Sakuno, he quickly runs to the nearest bathroom and stays there while he slumps down. He isn't wearing his white cap to cover his true feelings. Then again his vision on Sakuno on the black sleeveless dress appears in his mind.

"Okasan what's wrong with me?" he asked.

* * *

The next day was the usual afternoon as the Seigaku Tennis regulars are training for their next match as they the regulars are getting more fired than ever. Fuji happens to be taking a short break, notices something odd in their surrounding as his blue eyes were showing.

"Is there something wrong, Fuji?" Kawamura Takashi curiously asked the Tensai sadist.

"Oh it's just you, Taka-san." He sighs in relief. "Have you notice there's something odd like the crowd perhaps?"

Kawamura stares at Fuji curiously as he tries to understand his statement. The Tensai sadist just pointed at certain person who just enters the court with the usual cheerful smile. Eiji notices the two were staring at him as he stares back at them with questioning look.

"Umm… Eiji." Kawamura called the certain acrobatic lad. "Why are there cats?"

The child-like teen blinks his eyes innocently at the double personality lad as he was pointing at something. Then Eiji turns his attention to the direction where Kawamura is pointing out to his surprise there are lots of cats meowing outside of the court. Not only were those, everyone in the court staring at the acrobatic player at the strangely event even Momo and Kaidoh too.

"Are you like a cat guardian, Eiji-sempai?" Momo asked him as he watches the cats continuously to meow.

"Nya… they're my friends who I happened to give them food whenever I head home everyday." Eiji excused himself while he gives a polite shoo to the cats. "I'm guessing they're hungry, that's why they all came to me. Nya!" He laughed nervously as he turns his attention to the cats. "All right everyone go back home! Nya!"

Everyone in the tennis court just stare at the acrobatic lad as he laughs nervously while he goes out to move the cats away from the court even Ryoma and Fuji find it really strange. It's unlikely to see such numerous of cats would be following one person a day not to mention the way Eiji's laugh and talk are way too suspicious already. Tezuka reframe them back to their practice routine at the same time Sakuno and Tomoka arrive to watch their practice which Fuji and Ryoma quickly took notice of her presence. Looking at her, made them remember last night event as they quickly tore their gaze away from her and focus back to their practice.

As they could even resume, a Chimera appeared from the sky as it landed on the ground growling at the tennis members. The stoic Hunter glances at the vice-captain who is giving a serious nod as if he knew what Tezuka is about to say. Oishi mumbles something under his breathe that no one else could hear.

Everyone, except Tezuka, Inui, Oishi, Ryoma, Sakuno and Fuji, suddenly felt the heaviness in their eyes as they drift off to their slumber falling into the ground. As they were unconscious, the mother-hen summons his wand out of the blue as he cast a spell on everyone in the Tennis ground. After the spell, Inui and Sakuno took the opportunity to carry the others in a safe place while more numbers of Chimeras appeared.

"Now there are a lot of chimeras and they're the same one that attacked Sakuno."

"This time they're attacking everyone in the club. Just what the hell is going on?" Ryoma grumbled angrily.

"Ask later right now we have a situation going." Tezuka ordered them as he takes his tennis racket and transform into his bow.

"It looks like we have no other choice then." Ryoma grunted angrily as he threw his tennis racket aside. "I'm going to get a headache after the battle."

Tezuka manages to strike the first attacks on the Chimeras, Oishi could only summon few magic to attack. Ryoma and Fuji release their claw like fingers, fangs and their vampire eyes but there is something different from the looks of their eyes. Instead it stays the same color they suddenly turn into bloody red. They face the Chimeras as they were coming forward to them. As the hybrid creatures leap on them, the vampires slash them with their claw like fingers then they bit them with their fangs before the Chimeras could disappear.

The fight continues on yet it doesn't end yet as more and more Chimeras appeared attacking them. Few seconds later Goblins have arrived coming behind the trees which surprises them most. Inui cursed out loud as he sees quite a large number of their opponents then again the goblin is already in front of Sakuno ready to attack her. Until an additional person shown up and killed the monster. The young vampire, who happens trying to save Sakuno, just stares surprisingly at the person.

"A were-cat!?" Ryoma gasped surprisingly.

"Hoi! Hoi! Have I waited you long, guys?" questioned in an energetic tone.

Sakuno is staring at the person who is standing in front of her. She could tell it was an older boy but something unusual that she didn't expect to witness within her eyes. The guy pair of cat ears above his head and a tail behind. But that's not all he wears a Seigaku Tennis jersey uniform and his appearance were more familiar to everyone.

"Looks like this will going to be a tough one." Smiled the child-like lad as he looks at the mess in interest until he found Oishi. "Need some extra help now, Oishi?"

"About time you've arrive, Eiji." The mother-hen smiled, "And please do so."

"With pleasure!" the were-cat grinned as he cuffs both his hands forming as a circle next his mouth. "NYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA!!" Eiji screamed loud like a cat.

Ryoma, Fuji and Sakuno stare at the acrobatic lad with slight sweat-drop appearing above their heads yet his scream somehow hurt their ears. Nothing happen as they could only see more Chimeras appearing from the sky and Goblins on ground until they heard some additional noises that are certainly not coming from the strangely creatures. Instead…

"Tigers? Lions?" Sakuno gasped as she sees two big cats' races were entering Seigaku.

"Since Eiji's a were-cat he has the ability to call any cat family members to help him out." The sorcerer explained his double partner's ability. "Also cats were attracted to him."

"I see that explains why there are cats earlier. Interesting data." Inui mumbled as he writes down on his notebook.

"All right everyone let's go!!" exclaimed the over hyper were cat to the big cats.

The big cats could only roar in reply as if that's a yes as they began to attack the strangely creatures one by one as Eiji joined in the fight. The fight only lasted for twenty minutes as they've managed to defeat all the Chimeras and goblins as they've dissolved into thin air.

"What should we do now? They would question what they saw?" the petite girl panicked.

"Don't worry I wipe out their memories what happened earlier." The sorcerer assured them. "Is that okay Tezuka?"

The stoic Hunter is about to reply until the were-cat interrupted him. "Nya! I need someone to play with me! NYA!" the were-cat lad exclaimed as he pouted like a child while staring at the others.

Everyone, except Sakuno who looks surprise, were eyeing at the were-cat with dark look on their faces. Thoughts rising if Eiji is kidding or not but with the looks of his Eiji is definitely serious to his words. They turned to Oishi expecting for some explanation yet all they could see is him in sweating bullets.

Unknown to them, there were two shadowy figures hiding somewhere as they were watching at the fight observing at their attacks on the Chimeras and the Goblins.

"We're a little late aren't we?" one asked.

"Nah! It should be okay since they've got a were-cat had solve their problem." He stretched his arms wide. "Shall we head home now? I'm really hungry."

The other one just sighs at his companion's statement. Before he could follow his partner, he takes another glance eyeing at someone then he left.

* * *

"So Kikumaru-sempai, is really a were-cat." Ryoma grunted irritatingly. "Who could have thought they actually exist."

The young vampire is having a dreadful headache as everyone could see him massaging his forehead while he was glaring at the certain red haired lad. Eiji could only smile childishly while he still has his ears and tail while he plays Sakuno like a real cat. They are playing happily as if they are really master and pet. Unknown to them, Fuji and Ryoma were glaring in jealously at the scene they're seeing. Then again, they didn't notice Inui is scribbling down really fast in his notebook. They aren't many people who would notice Eiji's cat ears and tail since they're at the school's rooftop a perfect place where they get unnoticed.

"Eiji hide your ears and tail or someone else might see you." Fuji told the acrobatic lad with a little tint of jealously.

"It's okay. If someone comes, I'll just tell them they're just costume. No one can tell they were real." Eiji smiled as he continues playing with the petite girl.

The mother-hen just sighs at the child-like teen's carefree attitude. "Sorry whenever Eiji had those ears and tail came out, he needs to stay like that for fifteen minutes." He explained to them.

Another pregnant silence occurs on them as they continue to watch the strangely scene they ever seen. Actually weird is a better vocabulary since a teenager guy like Eiji as a cat with Sakuno as a playmate is kind of awkward. Then again they seem to be having so much fun as the mother-hen could make a mental note to himself.

"You know the view is kind of strange isn't it?" the Data man whispered yet Tezuka heard him say could only nod his head.

"Don't they look cute?" commented the mother-hen as he watches Eiji glomps the petite girl which makes her blush.

"_CUTE!? It makes me want to strangle that were-cat so badly."_ Both vampires shared the same thought darkly as they stared in envy. Then again they didn't notice the Data man was taking down his notes as he smiles very scary. Tezuka also notices the vampires' expression as his attention divert to the playful were-cat then back to the jealous vampires. It would be better to leave it be that way, he noted himself.

"Ne, how did you get your were-cat abilities, Kikumaru-sempai?" Sakuno asked him.

"Actually my family's part of the were-cat lineage but so far I'm the only one who inherited from our ancestor. Nya! It's a wonder why I'm the only one. Nya!" Eiji revealed. "Oishi knows that too. Didn't he tell you? Nya."

All eyes, except Inui and Tezuka, turn to Oishi as he animatedly sweat-drop at the attention he was giving. He could only laugh nervously while turning his attention to the stoic Hunter, pleading for help. Alas the tennis captain's attention was away from him as his mind diverted to another interest.

"You know I hate to bring this up but I think the Chimeras we faced today were totally odd." Inui brought up the topic as he reads his notebook. "I know they're not the type to show up on humans unless their scents are attractive."

"We know that, Inui." Oishi nodded. "Then again I wonder what made them visible to humans in the first place?"

"You know I get the feeling the next attack one of our Regular are actually part of Supernatural." Fuji added.

"If you're referring to Momo, Kaido and Kawamura, they are only humans like Ryuuzaki-san." Inui stated correctly. "They have no amazing Chi like other races. They're 100 percent normal beings."

"So I guess we're the only ones." Ryoma thought. "I had enough surprises for one day to another."

It only takes few minutes later, Eiji's cat ears and tails have finally wore off and his cat instinct also wears away. Even so the were-cat lad still glomping to Sakuno which risen Ryoma and Fuji's jealousy yet Oishi manages to stop his friend on hugging her. Tezuka tells everyone to head home since the sun is about to settle down until Eiji stopped them.

"I'm inviting you guys to my house." Eiji said. "There is something important I have to discuss with you all. Nya."

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 5: A Hidden Legend**_

"There is a legend about the up coming war amongst the races." Eiji stated. "The story has been passed down in our family for generations. We thought this is just a story but I guess we were wrong."

All eyes focus to the serious-looking were-cat as they could see his expression was not a joke yet for somehow Eiji's expression was unlikely. It was the first time they ever get to see how serious this child-like mind.

"Exactly what legend is this about?" the stoic Hunter asked him.

The were-cat stare at them still has his serious expression. "Have you ever heard the secret phase of the moon?"

* * *

**A/N:** In the end I've decided Oishi and Eiji appeared in the same chapter but in different time.

My FujiSaku scene is more like 'wow.' I never thought I would be writing something like that ever unlike RyoSaku. I blame it to my hands for they suddenly write all the FujiSaku part and my mind went all blank all the sudden. Some of these days I get a feeling that my hands are more like possessing my writing or there's another me. As I read that part I had an urge to hit my head HARD for writing such thing!

I really like the part when Fuji and Ryoma got so jealous at EijiSaku scene.

Well these are the only Seigaku players who are part of the Supernatural event. So yeah Kaidoh, Momo and Kawamura aren't part of it but other tennis regulars _**WILL**_ take part of it. Plus I really like Eiji's were-cat part even though the preview has already given off. He's so adorable.

Also before I forgot, I have the picture of Sakuno's clothes that Fuji bought for her. You can check out on my deviantart. It's KairiKazumi.

_**Matta raishu minna-san! Nya!**_


	6. 5: A Hidden Legend

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** It's now the 5th chapter! Getting more hooked on writing this baby!

I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed the last chapter

**fuzzy22, Arah-chan, FujiSaku0709, Otakugal, jv, and midnight blue08**

**Warning:** Characters might be OOC and possible swearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One person walks in the depth of darkness as he scans around his surroundings. His face shows the disgust at the sight he detests most yet he didn't dare show his true emotions as he walks down to see his other companions were sitting in different positions. Yet not everyone is happy as he could see the scowled and impatient expression they're showing.

"Hey how long must we wait?" one complained. "I'm getting frigging tired of all these!"

"We _HAVE_ to even if it takes another month or so on. Right now we need to prepare for our up coming event." The mastermind reminded them.

"But we've already found the _'item'_ we're suppose to search." Another one added. "Exactly how long does this waiting process do we have to go?"

The mastermind could only smirk evilly enough that makes its companion to shut its mouth. "You will know enough as soon we meet our expectations." He told them. "Right now _**'it'**_ needs a lot of time to restore its energy."

**Night 5**

_**A Hidden Legend**_

Sakuno is fidgeting her skirt nervously as she watches the Tennis club practicing their new routine that Tezuka has given the regulars with Tomoka. As usual there are many fan clubs cheering for their prince even Tomoka is cheering louder for Ryoma. The auburn haired girl could only sighs as she stares at the certain red haired lad playing against the youngest regular.

_**-Yesterday**_

_Everyone stare at Eiji who is giving his serious look. None of them say anything until the Sorcerer was the first to break the dead silence._

"_But Eiji don't you have plans with your family tonight?" Oishi pointed out which cause the were-cat lad bewildered._

"_Oh that's right! We're going to watch a movie!" Eiji panicked. "Then how about tomorrow, guys?"_

_Before anyone could give their decision Tezuka could only reply with a nod of his head meaning he is coming. Ryoma and Fuji also decided to come tomorrow as they though it may be best to know more of the situation. Also they'd bring Sakuno along since it would be very lonely for her to be left behind. The sorcerer decided to join in for tomorrow though he gets to worry. And that leaves out the Data man as he was busily writing down his trusty notebook. Inui notices their gazes as he gives a menacing smile._

"_Of course I'm coming too for tomorrow. With this opportunity I could take down notes on the were-cat's family background. Interesting data." Inui mumbled as his aura is giving a very scary feeling._

_Sakuno distances herself from Inui further as she notices the Data man flashes his glasses and it scares her most. She immediately hid herself to Ryoma and Fuji, whom she finds more comfortable._

"_Then it's decided! See you tomorrow at my house after school guys!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly._

_**-End of Yesterday Event**_

"_I wonder what Kikumaru-sempai wants to talk us about_?" she wondered curiously. _"I'm sure whatever it is, is VERY important."_

"Well if it isn't Tezuka." A familiar narcissism voice booms the whole area.

Tezuka turns his attention away from his view just to see the person who called him was standing few feet away from him with another person standing behind him. One guy was smiling smugly at the stoic captain. He happens to be Hyoutei's team captain Atobe Keigo with Kabaji Munehiro who always tagging along.

"Atobe." Tezuka's voice cringed as he stares at his so-called rival. "Why are you here in our ground?"

"Isn't that obvious, Tezuka? Ore-sama came here to see how things are doing in your place right, Kabaji?" Atobe smirked.

"Osu!" the giant Hyoutei student replied shortly.

The stoic captain sighs at his rival's stupidity. "Just say it now." Tezuka sighs. _"Please let him leave as soon as possible."_ He hopefully wished.

Atobe begins to rant out about bring the downfall of Seigaku and such as. It only takes longer until the narcissi guy notices the time then he bids his rival. The stoic Hunter could only stare at the monkey-like Hyoutei student with the giant-like still has usual expression. As they're already gone then Tezuka slams his right hand over his head as if he is getting a headache soon. "Why the_** hell**_ he became my rival in the first place?" he asked out loud not to mention irritated.

Everyone, except Ryoma, Oishi, Fuji, Inui and Kaidoh, were staring at the captain with eyes widening and mouths open wide enough for a fly to enter shocking to hear Tezuka would say 'the word'. The only things they only heard him were 'don't let your guards down' or tennis-related subjects but cursing to Atobe was new for everyone.

"Nya… My ears aren't deceiving me aren't they? Nya." Eiji asked still shock at the event Oishi could only nods his head still shock though.

"No this is 100 percent true we're hearing." Inui stated as he writes down furiously. "This is the first time we get to hear him say that word."

"**25 LAPS FOR SLACKING OFF!!"** the stoic captain ordered them sternly as he had caught them red handed.

They all groan yet followed their captain's order as he threatened them additional laps if they don't do it. Their tennis practice lasted longer until Tezuka finally dismissed everyone to go home. It takes longer for the others to go home until it was clear for the vampires, Hunter, Sorcerer, Scientist/Weapon Maker and an ordinary girl to visit the were-cat's dwelling.

They've arrive their destination and entered the were-cat's residence, Inui who has his notebook and pen ready to take down any data about Eiji's family background yet he finds nothing as the house looks normal like Tezuka's place. The Data player just mumbles softly while entering. The auburn haired girl scans around the Kikumaru residence as she could only few family pictures of Eiji and his family. Looking at the happy faces made her heart sunken as she recalls hers.

"Where is your family?" Sakuno asked him.

"Oh they are still on work and school but my Mum should be arriving first anytime." He replied as he takes a seat down. "Take your seats."

Everyone take their seats in the living room as Eiji had offered them. They all seated whichever places they wanted to be while giving their full attention to the were-cat lad who is looking even serious.

"The reason I called you here because there is a real reason why other creatures and races are starting to begin their movements. Nya." The were-cat lad informed them,

"Is there a legend that can be related to these previous events?" Inui directly approached while he writes down in his notes.

The were-cat lad nods his head and continues on his explanation. "There is a legend about the up coming war amongst the races." Eiji stated. "The story has been passed down in our family for generations. We thought this is just a story but I guess we were wrong."

All eyes focus to the serious-looking were-cat as they could see his expression was not a joke yet for somehow Eiji's expression was unlikely. It was the first time they ever get to see how serious this child-like mind.

"Exactly what legend is this about?" the stoic Hunter asked him.

The were-cat stare at them still has his serious expression. "Have you ever heard the secret phase of the moon?"

Hearing upon this really shock them all except Tezuka could only raise one of his eyebrows while eyeing to the were-cat.

"We all know the different phases of the moon, the red moon and etc." the Data man stated out. "But we never in my life there is a secret of the moon."

"There is one journal of my ancestors mentioning about that." Oishi brought up. "Honestly, I find it hard to believe."

"So what's the secret moon phase?" the petite girl asks Eiji giving her interests in the topic.

Eiji sighs desperately as he leans his back to the sofa. "Actually we don't know how the secret moon phase looks like. Nya!" The were-cat revealed. "All we know there is a secret phase that hasn't revealed for centuries. It was written when a certain being will descend from Heaven and calamity shall rise."

"Then we're talking about an object like a ring that brings calamity whoever holds it!" she exclaimed yet the tone of her voice almost sounds excited.

"You're talking about The Lord of the Ring and I don't think that one existed." The young vampire sighs at her reaction as she pouted cutely. "Really you read fantasy books too much, Sakuno."

Fuji just chuckles slightly at the petite girl's cute pout then he pats her head. Sakuno blushes a little at the Tensai's action as she looks at the ground in interests yet unknown to her Ryoma was eyeing at them envy.

"Hi Mum!" Eiji greeted his mother happily as she enters the scene.

"I see we have company." She smiled as she looks everyone until her eyes landed on Sakuno.

"Don't worry, Mum. Ryuuzaki-chan's involve here too." The were-cat lad assured his mom which gives a relief sigh. "Can you bring out the scroll about the legend? The one."

The expression of Eiji's Mum turns solemn when he mentioned it yet she manages to keep her smile as she heads upstairs. Few minutes later she comes back carrying an ancient scroll then she places it on the coffee table.

"I'll get the snacks and drinks ready, Eiji." She tells him.

The were-cat lad nods his head to his mother then turns back his attention where everyone had their attention to a scroll lying on the coffee table. They all read it very short yet the letterings were big enough for them to see. From the way it was written was very ancient yet it was preserved well.

"From the way it looks this is 100 percent the real thing. Your family took very care of it." Inui stated as his glasses glinted.

"Err…" he mumbled

"So which being is this talking about?" the stoic Hunter shoot a direct question.

"I actually don't know yet. None of our ancestors have gotten the bottom of the legend's mystery." Eiji sighed sadly. "We even tried more researches but no luck."

"Umm… I think it might be talking about one of the Norse Mythology." Sakuno commented as she gains their attention to her. "What?"

"If what you say might be right maybe there is something from the myth." Fuji agreed. "Like, perhaps, Freya's Brísingamen. Her necklace can cause bigger chaos whoever holds it."

Everyone nod their heads in agreement yet the Sorcerer added. "But I do not sense the necklace's presence in this world nor there is a goddess Freya hiding. Well we, Sorcerers, can detect any mythical items that inhibited the world." He explained.

As some were trying to identify the key to the mystery, they notice Fuji had his eyes open wide while staring at the scroll. Also he has been silent for quite a while ever since Eiji's mother put it on the coffee table. Sakuno is about to ask him until he broke the silence air.

"I think we have a book related to this." Fuji replied still has his eyes open still focusing at the scroll.

"Really? How come I haven't read it?" the auburn haired girl inquired as she tilted her head cutely while she has her right forefinger to her chin.

"I guess it was hidden somewhere else safe. Probably the basement." He smiled while eyeing Sakuno as he sees how scared she looks when he mentioned the basement.

"HOLD ON!!" Oishi halted as all eyes turn to the Sorcerer. "You mean to say Ryuuzaki-san been staying in your place?" He jolted as he receives a yes from a vampire and a girl which bewildered him more.

"Sakuno is not the only one who resides Fuji-sempai." The young tennis prodigy corrected the sorcerer as they, except Tezuka and Inui, were gaping at the three. "We lived under the same roof." He added.

A pregnant silence occurs within the air while Inui continues to write down new information while mumbling few words. The were-cat lad could only stares at the vampires and the girl with few sweats coming out on his skin. Tezuka just did not show any emotion, only the same expressionless like always. As for Oishi, well let's just say his expression was unbelievable as he has his mouth open widely as his face goes dark enough to cover his eyes.

"Umm… don't worry, Oishi-sempai. They did not take my blood." Sakuno assured the mother-hen of the group. "All I do is cooking and do some house chores. Also there's nothing odd in our dwelling."

"_That's not what I worry."_ The Sorcerer thought yet he didn't say it out loud as he sees the vampires' gazes are focusing at him telling him not to utter any words further.

"Ahem!" Tezuka coughs dryly indicating to return the main topic. "Since Fuji has the answer of the mystery can you bring that to our next meeting?"

The Tensai vampire could only nods his head with a smile and added, "But it may take some time for me to find the exact location." He said. "Since it's been a while I've check on the basement."

"I guess that's end our meeting for now. Nya." The were-cat sighs. "Can you play with me, Sakuno? I got my ears and tail out all the sudden. Nya!"

All eyes turn to the were-cat lad as they see him with the cat ears and tail once more. Also he has his eyes into pleading mode which makes him cuter that anyone would like to cuddle him anytime. Everyone only stare, except Fuji who still smiling, at him until Sakuno gives in thus making Fuji and Ryoma go on jealous-meter.

"_ARRGGGH! Not again_!" the vampires thought the same while glaring at Eiji.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In some school around Tokyo a Rikkai Dai student wearing in a yellow and black tennis uniform with blue hair is staring at the clouds while lying on the ground. As he stood up from his spot, he recognizes the presence as he looks up seeing another guy wearing the same uniform as him except he wears a black cap over his head standing near him.

"You should head home and rest, Yukimura." The capped guy advised the blue haired guy.

"I'm okay, Genichirou. You don't have to worry much about me." Yukimura Seiichi smiled at the tennis vice-captain.

"Your health is not what I worry most." Sanada Genichirou added with a serious tone as he gives the captain the look.

"Yes I know what you mean." He saddened.

Yukimura turns his attention back to the sky as it slowly turns into night. The tennis captain was getting more and more concern of something as he takes out an old fashion silver pocket watch.

"Soon we will know the key." Whispered the tennis captain as he clutches the pocket watch as if he is afraid to lose his possession.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why the glum look, Ryoma?" Fuji asked the young vampire.

Obviously the Tensai Vampire could see Ryoma is having a terrible mood as he clenches his hands into fists and his fangs were showing gritted together. They were sitting in the dinning room as they were already seated to their places waiting for their female chef.

"Do you have to ask that standard question, sempai?" Ryoma growled at his upperclassman giving his death glare yet it was

"Also why is this guy here?" demanded the young vampire while pointing at the younger Fuji who is sitting across him.

"Oi that's rude to point others, kid. Also what's wrong visiting my Aniki?" Yuuta pointed out.

The tennis prodigy is about to argue until Sakuno interrupted them. "Dinner's serve!" chirped the auburn haired girl as she brings out the food on the table.

"WOW! I'm digging in!" he exclaimed happily as he takes a bite of the food. He became stiff all the sudden until he looks at the petite girl with tears coming out of his eyes. "**IT'S DELICIOUS!** You're really a great cook Sakuno!" he praised her worshipping her as if she's a goddess.

"_**YUU-TA!"**_ Fuji growled at his brother causing him to fear at the Tensai's anger tone. "SIT DOWN!"

Yuuta immediately did what his brother said as the atmosphere becoming really intense for them to talk even Sakuno became a little uncomfortable. Then they eat their dinner silently until the younger Fuji was the first to break the cold ice.

"Do you mind if I can crash here for tonight Aniki?" he asked his brother.

Fuji stares at his younger brother's gestures. Surely, he thought his ears could be playing yet it didn't. He scans around his surroundings to see how his housemates react. So far Sakuno seems to be fine with Yuuta's presence, except Ryoma is glaring few daggers at Yuuta as if he wants to kill him so badly anytime he could attack. This could be interesting, he thought

"Saaa… Yuuta, I don't mind." He smiled at Yuuta as he cheered happily while Ryoma could only groan irritatingly.

Dinner has finally ended as the young vampire is sitting on his bed while playing his cat. He seems to be in a bad mood as his glare was even scarier than ever which Karupin sense fear on its master yet it tries not to leave him alone. Ryoma wanted to strangle something to release his anger yet he tries not to since nothing good will happen. He lays his back on his bed as he gazes at his room's ceiling.

"Sibling…" Ryoma trailed in wonder until his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the opening sound of his door. He jerks up his head and saw Sakuno standing few distances away from him and Karupin. "What's the matter, Sakuno?" the younger vampire asked her.

"I had trouble on my sleep." She replied.

"Oh."

Silence took over their conversation Ryoma could only stare at Sakuno. She is wearing in her childish pajamas as he could see some teddy bears everywhere and she has her hair unbraided. Looking at her unbraided hair made him recall the incident the other day yet he shakes his head violently.

"Ryoma-kun… do you mind if I sleep with you for tonight?" she shyly asked him as she fidgets her forefingers.

It takes him a few second to decide then he hump. "Do what you like." He replied as he lies back down to his bed.

Sakuno brighten her face as she happily joins with him. Of course, she didn't sleep too close to him for a safe matter. First she plays with Karupin since the Himalayan Cat was staring at her direction probably begging her to play with it. To think it that way, its action are a little similar to Eiji.

"Hey I wanted to apologize what happened the other night." The young vampire said. "I don't know what came to my head."

Now that he said it, he waits for her to reply. Minutes passed, he could only hear silence in the air nothing more. Curious to know, he turns his head to Sakuno yet he sighs at the sight in front of him.

The auburn-haired girl has already drifted off to sleep even Karupin, Ryoma smiles at the sight in front of him as he strokes her hair gently until he drifts off too. Outside of the room, Fuji happens to be leaning his back against the wall near Ryoma's room while he is trying to listen to their conversation. He wasn't angry or jealous that the young vampire won the round. He finds it really amusing as he forms a smirk on his face.

"Really takes me back." He thought. "From five years ago."

Fuji recalls the same scenario in Ryoma's case only Sakuno was little when she visits to his room. He remembers well how scared she really looked when she first enters their dwelling after they picked her up from the cold snow.

"What is it? Can't sleep tonight?" Fuji asked her.

Young Sakuno nods her head shyly while she has her face staring at the floor. "Can I sleep with you for tonight, Aniki?" little Sakuno asked the older guy.

The older Vampire chuckles slightly. "Call me 'Syuusuke', Sakuno-chan." He suggested.

"Syuu-suke—aniki, then." She mumbled.

The older vampire just smiles at the young girl as he gesture her to come over his bed which she quickly runs to his bed. To his surprise, Sakuno just jumps over him while she hugs him tightly as if she's afraid to loose someone. It softens his heart so much when he sees her like that.

"There, there. You can cry as much as you want." Fuji assured her as he pats her head.

Few minutes later, little Sakuno cried out loud as she clutches under to his shirt as Fuji continuously comforted her sorrow. As the Tensai Vampire ended recalling the past his smile fades a little.

"Time flies fast, isn't it?" Fuji thought ironically.

In some airport around Japan, many people were either sitting or standing waiting for their next flight. Some were waiting for someone they knew to arrive in a matter of time or perhaps seeing them depart. One lad stands with a hat that covers his head and face looks to his surrounding with a smile.

"Finally I've come back." One lad muttered happily. "Now I need to find Chibisuke's new nest."

**To Be Continue**

* * *

_Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 6: Beastly Appearance**_

"I can't believe I'd be finding such a mess at this day and age." A mysterious lad snorted as he cracks his knuckles. "Not to mention their rude manners."

Sakuno stares at the older teen whose height is about the same as Tezuka yet his looks and frame is somehow similar. The color of his eyes and hair were somehow looks exactly from someone she knew not only that the way he looks is like an older version of someone.

"You okay, little lady?" he asked her as he extends his hand to hers assisting to help her up.

"Umm… yes." She replied shyly as she accepts his help.

"Hey you!" the stranger calls out the punk. "Next time you should apologize to a girl you bumped. Or I'll tear up your lungs the next time I see you."

* * *

**A/N:** There won't be any action scene for now since I really need a break and start with the serious conversation. I really had fun writing on Oishi's part. I even add some myth or legend based since I'm a huge myth/legend lover. The next PoT character is going to reveal can you guys guess? Or the way he talks has given way?

**Matta raishu, minna-san!**


	7. 6: Beastly Appearance

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** It's now the 6th chapter! This one is tougher than I imagine not to mention even the sentence construction is getting harder to weave.

I'd like to thank the following reviewers from my last chapter.

**feiry, sweetgal144, midnight blueo8, FujixSaku0709, Otakugal, fuzzy22, and Arah-chan.**

Before I forgot, please go to my profile and vote who should Sakuno ends up for this fic and check out a fan art done by FujixSaku0709 in my profile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In some houses, a young man with dark reddish brown hair is staring at his window as his gaze was in another world probably imagining himself in a free world that he greatly desires. Then his thought was cut off when he hears soft footsteps coming in his room. He turns his head to his visitor and sees the mastermind standing few distances away from him.

"You seem to be in a deep thought. Is there something you'd like to share?" the mastermind asked him.

The young man just shakes his head while looking at the mastermind with expressionless face. "You on the other hand seem to be eager for the past days." the young man stated. "Is the up coming event, isn't?"

The mastermind just smiles evilly at the young man as it was his answer of 'yes'. The young man just turns his gaze back to his window while in his mind he is thinking of a little kid he used to know and play years ago.

**Night 6**

_**Beastly Appearance**_

Another week have passed again yet another strangely event happened to our heroes as some unexpected visitors have likely assaulted them surprisingly. Either they attack Eiji first or perhaps the weaker ones- the humans that is making other creatures visible. It takes much troublesome for them to handle the trashes.

In the mansion of the trio, Fuji is at the basement searching one book through the bookshelves. The Tensai Vampire is having difficult time finding it. He had searched through every bookshelf in the basement yet he didn't successfully find it. Weariness is starting up on him as he heads out of the room to get some refreshment.

In the kitchen room, Sakuno's gaze is focusing somewhere off as she only stands there while the food she cooks is currently getting burnt. Her gaze was above until she hears Fuji calling her name thus bringing her attention back to her cooking.

"Almost burn it, ne Sakuno-chan?" Fuji smiled as he sees her with a slight blush on her cheeks. Yet what amuses him is the trouble look. "Normally you're always focusing on everything and it seems you got something in your head today."

"You know there's something that bothers me, Syuusuke-kun…" Sakuno trails as she eyes to the Tensai who is looking at her. "How did Ryoma-kun stayed with you?"

"W didn't you ask Echizen yourself?" the Tensai Vampire suggested.

"Ah well… actually I." the petite girl shyly turns her head away from Fuji.

The Tensai smirk at her cuteness then gives in. "Very well then. But in exchange..." Fuji smiled mischievously while eyeing at her.

Poor Sakuno she only innocently looks at her senior with her head titled not knowing Fuji is plotting something.

* * *

Minutes later

"Umm, does it have to be this, Syuusuke-kun?" she asked him.

Fuji turns his attention to Sakuno who has her hair unbraided with few clips sticking to her bangs. The clothes she wears is different once more only it makes her cuter like a sweet little girl. They aren't in the mansion anymore as they're already in a park where families, friends and siblings spend a beautiful day. A perfect day and place for couples and dates.

"Of course it has to. You look very cute." He complimented her while he leans toward her face. "You should wear something like that more often."

Sakuno blushed at his complimented yet what made her blush further that his face is leaning few inches away from her. She wasn't use to hear his compliment yet she felt really happy at that moment. Judging to her expression make her so adorable that he wants to hug her right now.

"Are you going to answer my question earlier?" The auburn haired girl asked him.

"That, I can answer it tomorrow. Shall we go now?" he assisted her.

The auburn haired girl shyly looks at him as she extends her hand holding to his. Unknown to her, Fuji is actually happy when he touches her soft hand but what made him happier is spending a day with her.

* * *

The mysterious young man with a hat walks around the park eyeing at everyone he passes by. He only sees couples and family were having a good time. What caught his attention were children having fun as they were playing with their siblings.

"How nostalgic." He smiled sadly. "I wonder how other siblings feel like when they don't leave the family."

While he is busily walking and thinking at the same time he suddenly bumped into someone much to his surprise yet he manages to catch her before she could even land on the ground.

"Sorry!" Sakuno apologizes to the stranger.

"No I should be the one to apologize, little miss." The stranger insisted as he turns his attention to Fuji and bowed apologetic. "Sorry I bumped to your little girlfriend."

As the stranger apologizes to them he continues heading his way to the same path. Just as he is away from Fuji and Sakuno, he turns his head to the couples with a surprise look. Not just he finds the girl really interesting to him it's just that he finds something odd as if he could sense something from both of them.

"Hmm… I thought I felt his Chi on those two…." The young man trailed then he shrugs his shoulder. "Nah I think it's just my imagination."

Somewhere in the park, Eiji and Momo happens to be doing their grocery shopping until they bumped each other at the park, which happens to be their route on their way home. They were about to part their ways until their eyes caught their attention.

"Fuji-sempai… why is he with Ryuuzaki?" Momo gasped while staring at the sadist Tensai

"You don't think it's really a date, isn't?" Eiji bluntly question

Both lads just stare questionably as they watches Fuji and Sakuno having their own fun in the park. Watching them made them even more curious as they decided to follow them secretly.

"I wonder how Echizen would react if we tell him about this?" The Dunk Smash user wondered.

"Probably the same cold look as always." The acrobatic lad grinned as he imagines how the cold boy would act.

* * *

The next day is the usual yet boring day as almost everybody were getting bored yet wish there could be any excitement awaits in their lives. Of course they weren't fully aware the mythical creatures' existence since some of them uses strong magic to forget the things they've witnessed or others. Lunch approaches as Ryoma happens to be eating alone yet he looks a little depress behind the cold look. Until his peaceful moment was ruined by two certain loud people.

"ECHIZEN/OCHIBI-CHAN!!" Momo and Eiji called out their underclassman's name.

"_This has to be good this time_." The young tennis prodigy thought.

Momo and Eiji explained everything they witnessed from yesterday to the young tennis prodigy as Ryoma listens to him attentively. He finds it surprise yet angry as he could not believe Fuji has gone ahead of him. As they've ended their report they suddenly felt a different aura coming from somewhere as he scans around his eyes laid on the young tennis prodigy.

"Well that's how it is." Ryoma said darkly as his hair covers his face.

The mischievous upper-class felt a cold shiver around his body as he notices dark aura surrounds Ryoma. It scares him he turns to the acrobatic player for help but alas he has already escaped. While the young tennis prodigy is not looking, he slowly moves away from his underclassmen hopefully he could escape successfully but his hope fades as Ryoma's dark glares are focusing to him.

"Help… I don't want to die..." he whispered in whimper.

* * *

School ended and it's time for the others to do their extra curriculum and their clubs. As for the other non- school club members are either heading home or perhaps watching others practice in the tennis club. Yet today there is a huge excitement for the viewers as they are eyeing at Fuji and Ryoma having a heat match.

"Looks like those two are on fire." Inui whispered as he takes down his notebook. "Interesting data."

Oishi stared at the Data player with few sweats coming within his skin yet he turns his attention to the tennis captain who still composed the same act. Yet the vice-captain notices something different.

"You seem to be more cautious than before, Tezuka." Oishi stated as he keeps an eye to the stoic captain.

The stoic Hunter just keeps his usual cold act yet replied. "We still have to be aware of our surroundings. Who knows the next one will be likely a trap like we've encounter." Tezuka advised them.

The Sorcerer just nods his head to the captain's advises until then he notices Atobe and Kabaji were approaching. He turns to Tezuka to see his reaction as he suspected he makes his eyebrow twitch slightly before reforming back his usual stoic face.

"Why is that pain in the ass here again?" the stoic Hunter whispered irritatingly.

In the heat battle, Fuji and Ryoma are still not giving up as they play continuously as everyone, including Atobe, could see the fierily flames in their eyes. Momo and Eiji just stare at the fiery fight with cold shudders on their shoulders.

"Ne I think we shouldn't have told Ochibi-chan what we saw." The acrobatic lad shuddered while he watches both Ryoma and Fuji.

The Dunk master nods his head before he could say a word he notices certain auburn haired girl is not heading to the Tennis court but to a different direction. Yet it seems she's heading home for now as he sees her carrying her school bag. "Odd I wonder why Ryuuzaki heading home now?" he said unknown to him Ryoma and Fuji's hearings were clear.

* * *

Somewhere off the school's ground, Sakuno walks alone heading to the same direction to the mansion yet it seems she is sulking. Sulking she didn't get her question answered to Fuji today. Just as she turns to the next direction she bumps into a stranger who happens walking to the opposite direction yet she fell on the ground while he manages to keep his balance.

"**WHERE THE HELL YA BUMPING INTO MISSY!"** the punk roared angrily at her which scares her to death.

Sakuno wants to talk back yet she is terrified at the scary look of the punk. Until another guy appeared behind the punk. "That's not a nice way to talk to girls, punk." He advised the punk.

The rude man glared at the mysterious cap guy yet he wasn't affected to his death stare. "It's not your place to say punk." He retorted.

"It looks like I don't have a choice then." Sakuno's newly savior mumbled angrily.

The mysterious savior takes off his cap while glaring at the punk. Minutes later he just gives few punches at the opponent until the last one sent him flying. The punk was shocked at the stranger's strength even Sakuno is more surprise then he is.

"I can't believe I'd be finding such a mess at this day and age." A mysterious lad snorted as he cracks his knuckles. "Not to mention their rude manners."

Sakuno stares at the older teen whose height is about the same as Tezuka yet his looks and frame is somehow similar. The color of his eyes and hair were somehow looks exactly from someone she knew not only that the way he looks is like an older version of someone.

"You okay, little lady?" he asked her as he extends his hand to hers assisting to help her up.

"Umm… yes." She replied shyly as she accepts his help.

Her savior smiles in relief then he turns his attention back to the punk. "Hey you!" the stranger calls out the punk. "Next time you should apologize first to a girl you bumped into. If I happen to see you again with the same tactics then I'll tear up your lungs the next time I see you."

The stranger's threat has given the punk more scared as his eyes were somehow glaring hungrily enough like a hungry predator looking for its prey. The punk just nods his head then runs off wherever his legs could bring him.

"You should be more careful of those punks like that guy for example could nearly eat you." He advised her.

Before Sakuno could even thank him properly she heard some familiar voices were calling out to her name as she turns her attention away. She could see Ryoma and Fuji were running in front while dragging poor Momo behind. By the time they get nearer the young tennis prodigy stopped his tracks as he stares at the older guy as he release his grip on the Dunk master. Momo finally stands his feet until his eye widen in surprise. Even the Tensai Vampire was even more surprise as he has his eyes fully opens.

"That guy is like the older version of Ryoma." Momo gasped as he looks back and forth on Ryoma and the Ryoma-look alike.

Ryoma did not comment to his upperclassman as he is busily staring at the older teen with mixture feelings. The Ryoma-look-alike notices the young vampire then smiles at him casually.

"Been years hasn't it Ryoma?" the older lad smirked at the young vampire

"Umm… Who are you? And what are you to Ryoma" questions raised around the mysterious man.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ryoga. Echizen Ryoga." He announced himself proudly. "Please to meet you, everyone."

Everyone, excluding Fuji and Ryoma, gaped at the Ryoma-look-alike's introduction. On the other hand, Sakuno is even more surprise than them as she continuously looks at both Echizen back and forth at the same time.

"He's Ryoma-kun's older brother?" Sakuno gasped surprisingly as she looks both Echizen.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 7: Unlikely Brothers**_

Just as Ryoga takes a step forward to the young Echizen, Ryoma glares angrily at him. **"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"** Ryoma yelled at the older teen furiously. **"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"**

Ryoga was stunned as the younger Echizen's harsh words had pierced to his heart. He was about to say something but he stopped as sees Ryoma runs fast away from him still has his angry face. Everyone was left gaped at the whole scene. Sakuno looks back and forth to the running vampire and the older Echizen confused.

"Are you okay, Echizen-san?" the petite girl asked him worryingly yet her words don't seem to reach him.

"I guess I deserve that kind of treatment." Ryoga mumbled sadly.

* * *

**A/N:** An unknown person made his appearance in this chapter and he is not part of PoT character just an OC I've recently created along with this chapter. His role would be very important to my story.

Once again no mythical races battles I just want do some normal fight. I only reveal Ryoga but not his full race in this chapter but the next one will be even more surprising and dramatic.

I guess this is the end of my talk. Until then...

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!!


	8. 7: Unlikely Brothers

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** 7th chapter was even less troublesome yet I even had a hard time creating on the Echizen siblings' case.

I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Arah-chan, hinata0987, FujixSaku0709, Otakugal, fuzzy22, and midnight blue08.**

**Warning: **Out of Character and swearing beware!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Afternoon arrives and it's time for the mastermind to kill some time as he challenges one of his companions to a chess game. One dislike to play yet he has no choice since he is getting more bored than ever. As they were about to begin, the mastermind notices the young man entering the room still has his blank expression like always.

"You interest to play some chess too?" the mastermind offered him yet the young man just stares at him blankly. Then he shifted his gaze to the pieces. "It doesn't matter which sides you're picking as long as you play. After all you're a real genius to this game."

The young auburn haired lad simply nods his head yet stays quiet. The one of the mastermind's companion is getting a little pissed off at the lad's silent yet he tries to keep his emotions to himself. The auburn haired lad continues to stare at the mastermind until he caught to his stares.

"What is it you want, kid?" the mastermind questioned him as his attention still focuses to his other companion.

"Can I have a request?" he asked the mastermind.

He turns his attention to the silent guy who looks serious. "And what would that be then?" he questioned him as he twirls his hair using his forefinger. The mysterious lad just stares at the mastermind while in his mind hoping he would agree.

**Night 7**

_**Unlikely Brothers**_

Back to the scene where we last left, Momo was gaping like an idiot as he stares both Echizens along with Sakuno who has her hand covers over her mouth with a shocking face. As for Fuji, he stares at the Echizen siblings still maintain his cool yet he has his eyes open wide. To their sight they could see Ryoga smiling casually to his little brother as Ryoma glared at him while his white cap covers his left eye.

"Yo! How are you doing?" the Ryoma-look-alike lad cheerfully greeted his brother. "Don't I get a 'welcome-back' hug or something, Chibisuke?"

Just as Ryoga takes a step forward to the young Echizen, Ryoma glares angrily at him.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!!"** Ryoma yelled at the older teen furiously. **"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"**

Ryoga was stunned as the younger Echizen's harsh words had pierced to his heart. He was about to say something but he stopped as sees Ryoma runs fast away from him still has his angry face. Everyone was left gaped at the whole scene. Sakuno looks back and forth to the running vampire and the older Echizen confused.

"Are you okay, Echizen-san?" the petite girl asked him worryingly yet her words don't seem to reach him.

"I guess I deserve that kind of treatment." Ryoga mumbled sadly.

As the Ryoma-look-alike lad is in heavily depressed, he walks away leaving without saying any words. Sakuno just stare worryingly for the older Echizen while the sadist Tensai stares at Ryoga showing his suspicious.

* * *

In some nearby park, Ryoma has his eyes close as he sits on the bench having deep thought as he buries his face with his hands. Then he heard few soft footsteps as he looks up to see the person, none other than Fuji, who stands few distance away from him.

"You know Echizen it's not nice to talk your brother like that." Fuji told him.

The young vampire didn't say anything as his gazes still focus on the floor. The brunette sadist could only sighs at the moment as he sits down next to him.

"I don't know what your deal with your brother is but you must resolve it yourself." He advised him. "You cannot stay angry at him forever."

Ryoma flinched at Fuji's last sentence yet he pretends he didn't react as he still focuses on the floor. He is getting more confuse yet wondered at the same time what he would do since his brother is here. "It's about time we head home. I've told Tezuka we're leaving off early." The sadist Tensai smiled.

Ryoma did not utter any words to his senior yet Fuji walks first. Then he follows him behind with a sad look in his face.

* * *

Ryoma's eyes were twitching and the sour expression is rare to see for anyone to witness his face. To his sight he could see his big brother is in the dinning table sitting in the chair comfortably with a smile pasting in his face as his face is directing to the young Vampire as if he is happy to see him again.

"About time you're here, Chibisuke." The older Echizen grinned. "Food is about to serve."

The young Echizen glared angrily at his brother just as Sakuno arrived in the spot his attention turns to her. "Why the hell is that guy doing here?" he demanded with a scary voice.

The auburn haired girl startled at his angry side yet she tries her best to keep her balance since she still holds the foods in her hands. "Didn't Syuusuke-kun tell you he's staying with us?" she informed him.

The young Vampire turns his attention to the Tensai yet he was busily taking care of his cactus. Words are about to come out from Ryoma's mouth until Ryoga suddenly hugs him behind which surprises him much as his anger is getting increase.

"Come on let me stay here, Chibisuke. Please?" He smiled childishly as he gives a puppy pleading eyes which is a major pain for Ryoma to bear such expression.

"**FINE!! DO WHAT YOU WANT!!"** Ryoma glared at Ryoga as he pushes him away. **"BUT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CRASH IN MY ROOM!!"**

The older Echizen pouted depressingly as he takes a bite of his dinner. "Fine then." He mumbled then he turns his attention to the auburn haired girl. "Can I sleep in your room tonight, Sa-chan." Ryoga grinned. "Can I?""

Fuji and Ryoma's mind suddenly went all dark as they've heard him calling her 'Sa-chan' but the whole statement. They stared at Ryoga, now grinning at Sakuno who is staring at him so clueless, as they drew out their claw like fingers at him. Ryoma has his hand near to the older Echizen's throat while the sadist Tensai has his placing near to his left eye.

"**DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"** Ryoma and Fuji threatened him sharing scary voice.

The older Echizen swallowed his throat while staring at the two. Man he can't believe those two were being so protective to their Blood Partner, he thought. "Fine then I'll sleep in the extra room." He grunted sacredly.

As Dinner became so chaotic it finally ended as it's time for them to hit a sack except for the young maiden as she walks down the hall to someone's room. Sakuno comes over to Fuji's room who is sitting on the floor expecting her to come.

"You keep your word." She pouted cutely.

The Tensai Vampire chuckles slightly as he pats her head. "Very well then, a year ago before we met you, I heard a woman screamed when I was having a short vacation somewhere then I sensed blood. So I followed the voice coming from until I reached a shrine. From my arrival I saw a body of a woman in a pool of blood and a trail of hers leading to the shrine." Fuji told a story as he looks at the petite girl who had her ears to his story. "Of course I entered there as I find another bodies only another woman and man lying on the floor. At that point, I found Echizen hiding under the worship table trembling in fear."

"That's horrible!" she screamed. Fuji nodded in agreement as he continues on. "It was a horrible scene to see yet I didn't expect someone strong enough to kill Echizen's family despite to his age. I never questioned him about what happened since he was completely traumatized after he witnessed his family being killed."

"Then what happened to Ryoga-san? Was he there at that time?" she questioned him eagerly.

Fuji slightly flinched at the petite girl's fast question as she leans to him causing to open his cerulean blue eyes widely. "Well… I didn't see him. Only Echizen." He replied.

The auburn haired girl was in silent as she backs away from him. "Since Ryoma-kun has a family then you must have one too." She thought. "Where are your parents then, Syuusuke-kun?"

Silence fallen on them as the petite girl curiously looks at the sadist Tensai. He looks at her then sighs knowing he can't resist the cuteness of her. "They were killed too… including our big sister." Syuusuke revealed sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she sobbed.

"Hush. It's okay, Sakuno-chan. I'm actually happy I get to share with others." He honestly smiled while he turns his attention to Sakuno. "At least that proves you're not the only one who lost their family."

Outside Fuji's room, Ryoga happens to be eavesdropping to their conversation as he stands near to the door. He looks extremely guilty and sad after he heard the story. Then he slowly walks away heading to Ryoma's room.

"Hey Chibisuke." Ryoga greeted his brother warmly yet Ryoma glared at him while giving him the 'Didn't-I-told-you-don't-come-in-my-room' look. "Yeah but I need to talk with you."

"There's nothing to talk about." The younger Echizen hissed at him.

The older Echizen didn't flinch at his cold manner as he keeps his pace. "Don't be stubborn. I just wanted to spend some quality time with you. After all we've been separated for long since I've left home." He sadly smiled.

"It's too late… I've already forgotten you're my brother after the day our family was murdered by that stranger." Ryoma growled at him. "You had no idea the hell I've been through."

The older Echizen stood still staring at his brother as he continues to listen his words and observes his actions. **"WHERE THE HELL YOU GO WHEN I NEED YOU!? DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I TRIED TO CALL YOUR HELLP WHEN THEY WERE GETTING MURDERED!!"** the young vampire shouted at him as he throws him a vase yet Ryoga manage to avoid it as his bloody red eyes were shown. Ryoma made a grimace face as he looks at his brother's face. **"GET OUT!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!"**

The Ryoma-look-alike just stares at his brother sadly yet exits himself leaving Ryoma getting angrier as he punches his fists to the walls. Then he lies down on the floor face down. Outside of Ryoma's room, Ryoga could only stand there with a guilt look.

"_You have no idea the real reason why I was sent away years ago, Chibisuke."_ He thought sadly as he imagines his younger self with an older man.

* * *

The next day

"Finally I'm away from that bastard." Ryoma grunted angrily.

Ryoma is getting a little tired as his muscles were almost not responding to his commands still he manages to walk his way to school to his classroom. Just as he arrive his classroom he slumps down on his seat and rest. He is mostly angry to Ryoga since he was pestering him ever since he woke him up as if he had forgotten the harsh words he told him last night. Thus it continues until he, Fuji and Sakuno left the mansion. Recalling the event scares him to death as he shudders. His eyes are beginning to drift off to slumber until…

"CHIBISUKE!!" Ryoga's voice exclaimed excitedly.

Ryoma shuddered when he hears his brother's voice. He tries to shake his head violently telling that he's hearing things but when he hears another one, only this time it's clear and louder. Plus Ryoga is making quite a scene as he hears people were murmuring about his presence as he bangs his head on his desk painfully.

"I'm not going to like this." He groaned irritatingly.

* * *

It's tennis training time for Seigaku Tennis regulars and members to practice for tomorrow's tournament as everyone were getting more fired even for the strongest players. Ryoma is having a practice match against Eiji as he hits the ball rougher than ever which the acrobatic lad notices it. The youngest regular is actually mad for some reason as he uses his full strength to release it…

"How many times do I have to tell you…" Ryoma mumbled angrily. He turns his attention away from his opponent as he sees Ryoga standing there wearing a forehead band that has written _'Go Chibisuke!'_. **"WILL YOU STOP COMING OVER HERE!!"**

"But… I want to cheer my little brother." Ryoga cried which causes more headaches for the younger Echizen.

The younger Echizen was busily yelling his big brother forgetting he is in the middle of his training as Eiji stares with a slight sweat-drop above his head. It's been four days ever since Ryoma's brother appeared in Seigaku, things have gone differently as it became noisier for the young tennis prodigy as Ryoga often to appear during his morning and afternoon practice. Tezuka tried to get him off as Ryoma requested earlier yet the older Echizen was stubborn to go home. Looks like the youngest regular is definitely not enjoying the new routine of his life as his scowl face were often shown. Fuji, on the other hand, is rather enjoying watching the scene as his smile gets larger every time he sees them.

"Another Vampire sibling, huh?" Inui mumbled as he takes down notes on Ryoga. "Or perhaps he isn't…"

* * *

Away from the tennis court, Sakuno is heading her way to the Tennis court delivering few papers from the teacher to the tennis captain she accidentally bumps into an unknown student whom she never seen him for long. Both of them shared the same line and action as they apologize at their clumsiness then laugh together. The petite girl takes a good look on the stranger as he has almost the same color of her hair except the length of his hair is short yet a little messy and his eyes are sea-green.

"I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno." She smiled at the new stranger.

"Nakano Sakurai." A young man Nakano Sakurai introduced himself shyly as he bows courtly to the petite girl. "Ummm… I transferred here the other day so I'm not familiar around this place here."

Both auburn haired kids continue on to their converse casually so long as if they have forgotten their plans. From the way they talk is almost like they have been friends long ago and forgotten each other yet in their cases they were having fun in their chat. As their conversation are getting too pleasant until one familiar spiky black haired headlock Sakurai playfully.

"I see you've finally met with one of our underclassmen, Sakurai!" Momo grinned as he gives Sakurai a nodgie.

"Umm… you know him, Momo-senpai?" she asked him as she notices Kaidoh who happens to walk behind the Dunk master.

"He's the same class as me. The teacher told me giving him a tour around the school."

"Fssssshhhh… you volunteered to tour him, porcupine head." Kaidoh corrected him.

"What did you say, Mamushi?" the Dunk master glared at him as Kaidoh glared at him back.

Kaidoh and Momo started to bicker and calling out names at each other while glaring thus they immediately forgot the presence of Sakuno and Sakurai as they were staring both second years' verbal fight. Seconds turns to minutes and more as their presence were no longer needed for the two rivals.

"Do they often fight each other?" Sakurai questioned with a huge sweat-drop appearing above his head.

"What makes you say that, Nakano-kun?" she said as her face looks a little surprise at the new guy's observation.

"Truthfully, I've seen them fighting over the last piece of bread in the cafeteria today." He confessed honestly. "Say where are you heading?"

"Tennis court. Want to come?" she offered him.

Sakurai replies in a small nod then follows her behind as they left the Dunk master and the Viper alone still fighting. As they are heading to the tennis court, he secretly glances at the petite girl as he flashes a small yet sad smile. Just as they were nearly to their destination, they heard a familiar loud voice…

"SAKU-CHAN!!" Tomoka's voice called the petite girl as she nears her. As she arrives she notices the short auburn haired lad's presence.

"Tomo-chan this is Nakano Sakurai he's in Momo-senpai's class. Nakano-kun this my friend, Osakada Tomoka." she introduce them.

The pigtail haired girl stares at the short auburn haired lad strangely as it gives him very nervous at her stares. A minute later, Tomoka pulls Sakuno away from the second year far enough for him not to hear their conversation. Sakurai sweat-dropped at Tomoka's actions yet he smiles sadly while staring at both girls.

"Wow… who would have thought this guy is even hot. You have interesting taste, Saku-chan." Tomoka whispered to Sakuno.

"TOMO-CHAN!!" the petite girl scolded her friend.

Tomoka laughs a little at her friend's exclamation. "Just kidding Saku-chan." The pigtailed girl joked then she turns her full attention to the auburn haired lad. "Do you like me to tour you, Nakano-sama?" she suggested.

The petite girl sweat-dropped at her female friend to their newly guy friend very surprising at her sudden changes and the name she calls him, "I can't believe it…" she whispered.

* * *

In the Tennis court of Rikkai Dai, the regulars are working even harder as Sanada ordered them everywhere to do everything thus making the other regulars in pain. Yukimura is practicing too as he has Marui as his opponent. They were getting in heat battle just as the Tennis captain is about to hit the ball he suddenly felt something causing him to collapse. This made the regulars worried to their captain yet Sanada was first to act as he carries Yukimura to the clinic. While heading their way there, the vice-captain talks first.

"What is it this time, Yukimura?" Sanada asked the captain worryingly.

"It's already here, Genichirou." Yukimura whispered in pain. "Those people are about to bring another innocent in harm."

"And the enemy?" he shot another question.

The blue haired lad shot him a very serious look that adds worry for the vice-captain. "It's the draug. A very powerful one." He replied before Sanada could even speak Yukimura added. "But there's someone who has more strength to kill that creature."

"You mean _**he**_ has finally arrived?" he gasped as the captain nods.

* * *

School ended finally and Ryoma is even happier that his brother has already gone much to his enjoyment. He, Fuji, Oishi, Inui, Eiji, Tezuka and Sakuno are about to head their secret meeting place in the were-cat's house until they suddenly felt the strangely yet new Chi they ever sense before anyone could react, the Sorcerer was attacked surprisingly from behind.

There appeared a corpse who looks in a badly condition yet for some reason it has more energy to attack its opponent. As it plans to attack its next target, Yuuta appeared out of the blue as he kicks the draug's head but has no effective much to his satisfaction.

"Sup guys?" Yuuta greeted them with a smirk.

"Where did you come from, Yuuta?" Fuji asked him

"I happen to be heading to your school until I felt this Chi, Aniki." Yuuta replied then he turns his attention to the unliving thing. "Seriously whoever summons this high level draug is more likely skillful."

Before anyone could change their for and take out their weapon to attack back, an unknown presence appeared out of nowhere attacked the draug by using both his hand through its chest then he took out that looks like a heart then crushed it to pieces as black bloods gush out from the crush. Their opponent slowly crouched on the ground as he was in pain. Sooner his body suddenly melted then dissolves into the thin air. Sakuno, Eiji, Oishi and Yuuta shared the sour faces as they smell the disgusting smell from the dissolving enemy. While the others were staring at the additional person.

"It's about time you reveal your true race." Fuji smiled as he stares at the person who stands behind them. "Ryoga…"

Ryoga's form is not normal as he has pair of grayish white ears and a bushy tail behind his form is like Eiji except there's something different between them. Eiji's ears and tail are similar to a cat while the older Echizen is more similar to a wolf as his fangs were even sharper than he has and the color of his eyes were replace the same eye color to the Vampires.

"So Ryoga-san is a were-wolf." She mumbled. "But he has a trait of a Vampire."

"Now I remember! There was some rumors of one family adopted a were-wolf child. I thought that was some gibberish talk." Yuuta recalled.

"Then that means…" Oishi trailed.

"Nya. They're not blood related. Nya." Eiji finishes his double partner.

The older Echizen just shrugs slightly as his were-wolf form slowly turning back to his normal form. "I guess I'm still not worth to be your brother." He sadly said as he plans to walk away until Ryoma stopped him.

"Who said you're not worth?" Ryoma suddenly shouted. "To me you're still my brother no matter how different we are."

The older Echizen was stunned surprisingly at Ryoma's words. He never thought his step-brother would actually say that yet this earn him a wide grin as he places his hands over his shoulders.

"Nice speech, Chibisuke." Ryoga teased him as he messes his step-brother's hair.

"Impressive. I never thought a Were-wolf could even adapt a Vampire Chi and eyes." Inui mumbled as he takes down notes again. "Interesting data."

Meanwhile Tezuka was staring oddly the odd gooey that the draug had melted and left few liquids. Just as he nearly touches it he backs away which Oishi and Inui notices his strange actions.

"_One hundred percent it has to do with__** that**__ person. My Data don't lie." _Inui thought of himself as he observes the stoic Hunter.

"What's the matter, Tezuka?" Oishi asked him just as he extends his hand to the tennis captain then backs away as he also felt something from the odd gooey. "This Chi… it's…"

The stoic Hunter nods his head as he looks up in the sky. "It seems I'm getting closer to my goal." He whispered.

* * *

In the rooftop of Seishun Academy, Sakurai happens to be relaxing a bit as he lies down with his back leans against to it with his eyes close. He doesn't seem to care whether his parents are getting worried-sick if he doesn't head home now.

"It seems that child doesn't recognize me." He whispered sadly as he gaze his hand over his face. "Still its better she knows nothing for sake of the future."

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 8: The Valuable Item**_

"I know what they're trying to find." Ryoga revealed.

The were-wolf lad takes out a book from his jacket. The book he carries has a scarlet jacket with unique design in the color of gold. The Vampires stare at the Were-wolf with one of their eyes arch while the others just watch him. What does it has to do with the legend, they wondered as Ryoga scans the pages. He searches through every page until he stops at one page that he knew completely.

"This is what they're after." He pointed out as he shows them the page.

* * *

**A/N:** Yap people Ryoga's a Were-wolf. While Tezuka holds very important information he knows. That shall reveal further on.

**Meaning**

_**DRAUG**_- living corpse

Nakano Sakurai is an original character I created since I started along on this fic. His presence will be even more important to the story so don't kill me why I added him. I drew an image of him while writing this chapter so you can check out in my DeviantArt and it's entitled 'HM: Nakano Sakurai CS'. Check it out in my profile so you could see.

Also I'd like to say that next week I won't update the next chapter since I think a week or two a break but I'll be back.

**MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!**


	9. 8: The Valuable Item

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** Really took a long time on this chapter though I was away from Hong Kong and Macau yet I had a hard time using some of my free time to write this chapter. At least new inspirations are starting to appear and I'm happy with it.

I've already decided what the pairing will be so the poll will be now closing at this chapter you're all reading.

I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**fuzzy22, Otakugal, FujixSaku0709, Arah-chan, and DarkXSpades**

**Warning:** Swearing and OOC.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night arrives for everyone to hit a sack. A perfect time for them to rest in order to restore their energy or visit their dream lands however not everyone is comfortable for Yukimura. His dream was not pleasant as he moves around with sweats coming out of his body. It seems he was having a hard time to breathe as he was trying to gasp for air. Until then Sanada burst in his room and snaps him out of the nightmare.

"That nightmare visits you again did it?" Sanada hissed as the tennis captain nods his head. "The **FUCK**! It's already years since that dream of yours appeared. Is there a connection to the disappeared Host?"

"I do not know, Genichirou…" gasped the calm captain while shaking his head slowly. "But one thing I'm more certain that Host is somewhere alive."

Sanada secretly cursed in his mind yet he didn't say another swearing. "Since he has arrived, you think he will tell the others the reason he was away?" he said.

"I doubt he still hasn't known about the existence of the royal race yet." Yukimura mumbled. "Like mine… and the other one."

The vice-captain suddenly made a cringed in his expression as if he recalls at certain person that makes him shiver. Yet Yukimura could sense his companion's expression as he could simply smile weakly. Then he looks at his window as the moon shone brightly than ever. A grimace shows in his face as if he never likes the feeling he gets while his eyes were glaring at it.

"_It's almost the same moon phase since that person disappeared by the unknown enemy."_ The blue haired lad thought ill at the moon.

**Night 8**

_**The Valuable Item**_

Today is definitely strange in Seigaku ground, not that there are unknown people coming to the school but for Kaidoh, he is not having a good time at all. He happens to be heading his way to the locker but then he stops his tracks when something caught his attention. The tennis members notice his strange action yet some of them were too scared to talk to him since he looks really scary when they see his death glare. The only people who could talk to him is none other than the Seigaku regulars.  
"What are you looking at Kaidoh?" Oishi asked him

"Nothing. Fsssshhhhhh…" mumbled the snake specialist.

The mother-hen vice captain is about to ask another questions although Kaidoh just head back to his practice routine. "What anger him?" he thought worryingly his underclass. He turns his attention to the spot where Kaidoh was staring but he found nothing. "Oh well I hope he's okay."

* * *

"NYA! RYUUZAKI-CHAN!! KURAI-CHAN!!" Eiji glomped at both auburn haired playfully.

Sakuno sweat-dropped at the Were-cat's sudden greeting or hugging as he happily hugs at the two underclassmen by the time she and her new friend Sakurai entered the tennis court. Of course Tomoka tags along too except she was only distance away from them since she walks behind them.

"Kurai-chan?" Sakuno wondered as she turn her head to the blushing second year, "That what Eiji-senpai nicknamed me." He laughs a little. "Umm… Senpai… could you let us go… please?" he pleaded in between his breath.

The child-like teen let go of his hug from them as they finally inhale some oxygen thanks to Eiji's bear hug. He flashes them his usual smile as his attention is focusing to the short auburn haired lad.

"Since you're already here why not join this club, Kurai-chan? Nya." Eiji suggested. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Nya."

Kurai thanked the red haired teen's offer yet he smiles sadly. "Sorry but I've already taken chess club." He admitted causing Eiji really sad to his decision.

Both girls giggle at the red haired senior's depressing look then the pigtail girl turns her attention back to Sakurai. "If Kikumaru-senpai calls you _'Kurai' _then starting today we're going to call you _'Rai'_ from now on!" Tomoka exclaimed excitedly.

Sakurai gasped surprisingly at the nick name he was given thus Sakuno was first to notices his reaction. "You don't like that nickname?" she asked him.

The short auburn haired lad just shakes his head. "It's just that nobody else called my nickname only my family could call me that." He smiled nervously then fades into a sad smile. "But that was years ago…"

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to call you." Both girls thought the same lines which Sakurai could read their faces. "It's okay I'm currently living with my… new family." He assured them. "Plus I don't mind calling that nickname again."

Both first year girls brighten up while Tomoka is even brighter than Sakuno as she holds his both hands. "Do you mind if I call you 'Rai-sama'?" she suggested as she looks at him with her best puppy pleading eyes.

The auburn haired lad stares at her with a small sweat-dropped appearing above his head at the pigtail girl's expression. He could not react well whether he should be surprise or happy instead he just smiles at her casually. What they didn't notice Kaidoh is secretly watching at them. Momo notices the red haired senpai busily chatting with the girls and Sakurai.

"Wow it seems Sakurai is adjusting well." The dunk specialist compliments at his new classmate.

Kaido just hissed irritatingly at his rival's compliment while staring at the new guy conversing normally with Eiji and the two first year girls. Observing wasn't his likings yet he could not help himself to observe Tomoka who is smiling at Sakurai. Looking at her smile somehow felt the pang in his heart. Unknown to the scary second year, Inui had caught the glimpse of Kaidoh's expression to Tomoka. He grinned evilly as he takes down his notes really fast.

"Interesting data." Inui grinned.

As the Data tennis is busily taking down some interesting notes the new discovery of Kaidoh, he also takes notice of the new guy is staring directly at both freshman girls looking quite sadly. This is rather getting more interesting, thought the Scientist.

* * *

"Why our house has to be our meeting area?" Ryoma grunted angrily.

Apparently it's already Sunday a perfect day for them to take a break and the Vampires, namely Ryoma and Fuji, are in their own house with Tezuka, Inui, Oishi and Eiji who were sitting on a couch across them. While Ryoga sits on a chair resides between the two couches with a coffee table in the middle. The Were-wolf lad sighs at his step-brother's ignorance.

"If we often coming to Eiji or Tezuka then it'll become much troublesome also what if someone caught us? Then that would lead more explanation and too much energy to drain us." Oishi lectured.

Eiji, Inui and Tezuka totally agreed to the Sorcerer's point there is no way they would risk their lives to reveal their true race to the normal beings when they were too ignorant. The youngest Vampire could not argue anymore since he is too tired as he feels his energy is draining much. Luckily Sakuno brought some cakes and drinks for the quests which Ryoga was the first to grab a grub as he takes his first bite of the cake.

"Man Sa-chan you're a great cook! Any guy would be so darn lucky to have you as a wife!" the Were-wolf lad complimented her as Fuji and Ryoma stares at him.

The auburn haired girl blushes at the older Echizen's compliment then thanks him. "So why you brought us here?" Tezuka asked him.

The Were-wolf stops eating his cake as he stares the stoic Hunter with a serious look. He puts down his plate as he begins to talk. "Before we could start the main topic… Inui how long has these strange incidents coming?" he asked him

"Quite recently… For about three weeks and six days" the scientist replied.

The Sorcerer hears Ryoga mumbling 'as I expected' as he turns his attention back to the gang. "Is there something you're going to reveal, Ryoga-san?" he questioned him curiously.

"Yes. I'm quite sure the Were-cat had shown you the hidden legend." He said as he carefully watches their expression. "That legend is actually half true. The only true part is the secret moon phase."

"You know what the secret phase is?" Sakuno exclaimed almost sound like excited.

The older Echizen just shakes his head sadly causing everyone except, Inui and Tezuka, dejected at the news yet he continues on. "That legend is actually referring the valuable item that can reveal the secret moon phase. That was the real reason why I was away." Ryoga confessed. "Oyagi sent me away in order to do some researches of the items that the legend can be refer. As I was away our family was murdered when I began my journey."

Silence fallen on them as the Were-wolf lad stops his explanation as he shows his guilty look while the young Vampire's face grew grimace as he recalls the terrible event that happened in his life. Then his thoughts were interrupted as Sakuno places her hand to his as he felt a warmth feeling from her. Slowly he smiles at her telling her that he's okay which gives a relief for her.

"Nya. So how was your journey?" The Were-cat asked him curiously.

"Difficult I say. You have no idea the hell I've been through." He replied sarcastically as he recalls the terrible times when he was away. It gives him a shiver yet he shakes his head violently trying to bring himself back to their main topic. "Based from the events that happened right now, it seems our enemy is preparing the up coming ceremony."

Hearing Ryoga's explanation now caught everyone's interests including Sakuno who is getting more eager to know the mystery behind the strange events that has been occurring in their lives recently. Inui also writes down the valuable information as he quickly taking down notes in a high speed.

"I know what they're trying to find." Ryoga revealed.

The were-wolf lad takes out a book from his jacket. The book he carries has a scarlet jacket with unique design in the color of gold. The Vampires stare at the Were-wolf with one of their eyes arch while the others just watch him. What does it has to do with the legend, they wondered as Ryoga scans the pages. He searches through every page until he stops at one page that he knew completely.

"This is what they're after." He pointed out as he shows them the page.

Everyone look at the page that the Were-wolf was pointing. From the page they're looking shown a very old illustration that was drawn during the sixteenth century in black and white. There is a well carved in ancient writing and behind it is a brunette haired woman wearing in a blue tunic carrying a beautiful peacock that resting on her left arm.

"You're pointing at a Greek goddess, Hera isn't it?" Tezuka guessed.

"The jealous wife of Zeus who brings misfortunes to all women whomever comes close to her husband." Fuji informed. "It has the connection to the events isn't it?"

Ryoga nodded then continues his lecture. "See this well? This is what they're truly after."

"I believe my ancestors researched about one well that can grant any wishes if they take a sip." Inui informed as his glasses glinted. "However, actually, that well is highly dangerous. It cannot be touch by mortals or animals."

"Nya! Then it'd take forever to find that well." Eiji complained. "Maybe it's in another country. Nya."

"Actually we don't need to search for it." The older Echizen smirks in joy, "I know where it was hidden."

"65 percent is in somewhere in Japan…" Inui butted in causing the older Echizen sweat-dropped.

"Yeah… I was getting to the point here." Ryoga muttered dejectedly then cheers up all the sudden. "Anyway I suggest we head to that place I've found right now before the others reach first." He suggested.

Everyone all agree even the twin braided girl also wants to tag along except Fuji and Ryoma decides not to bring her to this dangerous adventure this time. Sakuno is about to complain but then the young Vampire places his hand over her head while his face is only few centimeters away from hers.

"You stay here for today, okay Sakuno." Ryoma instructed her. "We'll be back, promise."

Sakuno blushes brightly as she nods while she shifts her eyes away from Ryoma's eyes. Fuji witnesses her reaction as he felt his heart suddenly weigh so heavy that he could not even carry. Ryoga happens to be observing both Vampires showing their affection to their Blood Partner as he grins secretly. Looks like this is going to be a tough situation, he thought.

* * *

"They're on the move." One guy informed the mastermind.

The mastermind stops playing the game with his other companion as he goes to the third companion who is looking at the crystal ball. They could see the Vampires, Hunter, Scientist/Weapon-maker, Sorcerer, Were-cat and a Were-wolf were not on the city nor in their homes but they're rather somewhere in part of Japan namely Hokkaido.

"How foolish they are." He smirked.

The mastermind continues to twirl his hair as he walks away. His two companions notice their leader is heading out of the room. "Where are you going?" one asked him.

"Obviously I'm about to plant a spy." The leader smirked evilly.

"Oh… you're going to implant on him again, aren't you?" the third one guessed correctly. "Make sure that guy won't notice that stench Chi like the early ones. You **do** know he can sense it further than anyone."

The leader's smirk grows larger as he faces his two companions. "Of course I'm aware of that but this time he won't notice this Chi I'm implanting." He grinned evilly. "Especially if it's someone closer to him, he won't notice a thing."

* * *

The gang is already in the deep forest of Hokkaido and they're walking ever since they've arrive thanks to Oishi's teleportation. So far they have confirmed that no enemy lurks around which is good for them as Ryoga instructed them to move faster as they could. It only takes a while until they finally spot the well they were looking for.

"It looks exactly like from the book. Nya." Eiji commented as he gazes at the ancient well. Then he turns to the older Echizen who is looking discontented even the others shared the same expression. "What's wrong? You all don't look so happy. Nya."

"Eiji take a closer look of that well." Inui told the Were-cat.

Eiji blinks his eyes numerous times then he looks closely at the ancient well as the Scientist instructed him. As he looks further, he notices the markings all over as if it was attacked by someone who enables to touch the well. The Were-cat takes a small sniff as his face makes a grimace look.

"Judging from the way it looks. It seems someone had already visited and took it years ago." Tezuka stated.

"I don't like it…" Ryoma hissed angrily.

The older Echizen takes a step closer as he takes a sniff to the air. Then his eyes suddenly turn bloody red as he growls angrily while his sharp fangs are showing up. Later, there was a sudden attack directing Ryoga yet he manages to evade it on time. Thus everyone had their weapons out already while the Vampires and the Were-cat just switch their normal form to their other form as their enemy finally shows himself as he begins to attack them. The battle last only few minutes until they finally got the guy down.

"Now that was quite boring." The young Vampire grunted bored as he turns back to his normal self.

Inui is about to ask the captive enemy until the stoic Hunter already gripping the enemy's shirt really hard as he glares very scary to him.

"**TELL ME WHO THIS BASTARD THAT TOOK MY PARENTS AWAY IS!?"** Tezuka yelled at the nearly dead enemy.

This is the first time they ever saw the stoic Hunter got so angry at someone. Never in their life would they be able to see his other expression. The enemy becomes too frighten at Tezuka. "I n-n-never k-k-kn-know this guy. All I did is to-to foll-ow his wishes and orders." The man stuttered sacredly.

Tezuka continues his grip hard on the prey while glaring more to pursue on talking but then Oishi stops him as he tells him that it was no use. However he was ignored as the Ice Hunter's attention is so busy on interrogating their enemy until Fuji was the one to snap him out of his anger. As the Tensai Vampire did, the Echizen siblings are about to question their captive but then the man suddenly gargled out of blood and die shortly.

"Someone implanted his death whoever captures or defeated him." Inui announced as he checks out the body's pulse. "Whoever that guy is really clever keeping things a secret."

Oishi nodded in agreement as he helps the Scientist to check out any spells must have left by their mysterious enemy yet he finds nothing much to the discontent look of the stoic Hunter.

"Say I think it's time for you to reveal your secret, Tezuka." Fuji stated as he shows his eyes seriously to the tennis captain. "I could tell you're trying to find something related to this stench Chi we're sensing."

No answer coming from the last Hunter as he could only stare at the sadist Tensai's eyes then he turns to Eiji and the Echizen siblings showing their curiosity of his earlier action. He turns to Inui and Oishi as they only nod their head indicating that it's time for him to reveal the truth he's been hiding.

"I guess it's about time to reveal my reason why I follow my family's lineage." The stoic Hunter sighed. "Seven years ago… My parents were murdered by an insane man."

"Let me guess, it's the same bastard whoever implanted the stench Chi on him isn't it?" Ryoma guessed which the stoic Hunter nods. **"DAMN! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"**

"Fujiko-chan you look pale? Nya." Eiji asked the brunette Vampire worryingly as he notices Fuji's face goes really pale.

"Why is we're all connected? Even Sakuno-chan's family is included too." Fuji muttered.

Oishi and Ryoga flinched surprisingly at the older Vampire's words even Inui is getting more disturb at the connection of their family murdered and the mysterious enemy. "Looks like our enemy is the most lunatic person we've ever came across." He mumbled. "Whatever his plans may be is really serious to pursue his dreams."

* * *

In the Vampires' mansion, Sakuno is busily working in the kitchen preparing food for Fuji and Ryoma to come back. Then again her head is filling with worrisome and anxiety of the two Vampires.

"I hope nothing bad happen in their search?" she whispers sadly.

* * *

_Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 9: The Near Truth**_

"There were group of people who were searching of another race that are purely questionable to their existence." The Sorcerer explained.

The sadist Tensai caught his attention as he shows his blue eyes. "And what race would that be?" Fuji questions him.

Oishi stares at the Tensai Vampire with serious look. He takes out few books and scrolls from his bag and shows him various pages at each of them. Fuji looks at everything as his eyes scan from pictures to information from one book to another. Surprise is what occurs in his mind as he finds it very promising.

"This is absurd." He whispers surprisingly as a slight sweat appears on his skin.

"I also thought so but this is what my ancestors had recorded." The Sorcerer explained to him.

* * *

**A/N:** It seems the Echizen siblings, Fuji siblings, Sakuno and Tezuka shared the same terrible fate of their family. Wonder what was the reason they were killed by a mysterious enemy? The next chapter is about to reveal the other mythical races that hasn't been introduced or reveal especially for Yukimura and Sanada. My first day of class is going to start within tomorrow plus my birthday is getting closer. I'm really getting busy these days. I'm not sure how I could keep up writing but I'll try the best as I could.

**MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!!**


	10. 9: The Near Truth

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** This chapter is even more difficult then again I've already started my college life. Plus I'm currently writing the second chapter of _**KITTY PANIC**_, my new PoT story.

I'd like to thank the following reviewers once more

**Arah-chan, Lynn Kessler, FujixSaku0709, fuzzy22, Otakugal, TrAinXIII13, and loove it!!.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The auburn haired lad enters the room where he meets the mastermind and his two companions who are waiting for his arrival. The leader stands up from his seat as he gazes his captive's sea green eyes with a blank expression. A long silence creates between them. One guy is getting irritated at the silence treatment until he speaks first.

"Hey how long has it been we've taken you in?" he asked the captive.

The boy just shrugs his shoulders while his eyes aren't focusing to the person he is talking. "You tell me." He replied.

The other companion is getting more pissed at the captive lad yet the third companion manages to stop him. "Is your Ki and Chi charging well?" he asked him.

"Very." He smiled sadly.

"Good." the mastermind grinned evilly at the news. "You should enjoy your life as a normal being… my precious hostage."

The mastermind is about to pat his hostage's head yet the auburn haired lad quickly pulls himself away from him and walks further from the bastard. The leader just smirks evilly as he watches his captive lad as if he's really enjoying his own game.

"_Your life shall be vain sooner… Once our biggest ceremony arrives as it was schedule_." he thought.

**Night 9**

_**The Near Truth**_

The Tennis club has ended for a while as the members were heading their way home or to another places, Kaidoh happens to be heading to the club room until his attention shifts to the certain new guy who is chatting with the Tomoka who are a distance or two away from him. These two are chatting very lively as he could see the smiles and the way they laugh. For some reason, he notices she never comes to their tennis practice recently as she is busily with Sakurai for the past weeks. Looking at them makes him feel unease yet he is confused of this new feeling.

"You're watching at them again are you?" Inui's voice boomed from behind the snake specialist which causes him to jolt at his sudden presence.

"I'm not watching anyone. Fssssshhhhhh." Kaidoh denied while hissing.

"56.9 percent you're jealous of Nakano talking with Osakada." The Data player stated.

"I don't have— "

"30.1 percent you want to talk to her." He continues on.

"Like I said, Senpai, I—"

"100 percent you're developing a special feeling for Osakada Tomoka." Inui added with an evil smile causing the snake shot specialist goes pale at the last sentence.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY I HAVE ONE, SENPAI!!"

Then Kaidoh quickly runs as fast as he could heading to the club room leaving the Scientist still stand while holding his notebook. "You're easy to read even I don't have to do with my Data, Kaidoh." He smirked evilly.

Inui smirk continuously grows larger at the second year's oblivious actions as he shuts his notebook while looking at Tomoka and Sakurai parting their ways onto the next class. His eyes were following the auburn haired lad's direction as he caught his expression changes into dark when he is alone which he finds it uncommon he shows whenever he is with others. The Data player takes the opportunity to write down in his notebook before the auburn haired lad walks away.

"That guy…" Inui mumbled, "Is definitely hiding something…"

* * *

Fuji is busily at the basement of their dwelling still searching of the book related to their biggest mystery. For somehow, he is quite a little distracted as his mind keeps on visioning Sakuno every time he tries to focus on his search yet the first thing in his mind is the shy girl. He sighs as he holds his temples.

"Been standing there long hm, Yuuta?" he said.

The sadist Tensai turns his attention away from the bookshelves as he sees Yuuta standing behind him while leaning to the exit door. He still wears his St. Randolph uniform while his older brother wears in a causal white shirt and a blue pair of jeans.

"Not really. Say how about I help you there, Aniki?" Yuuta offered him. "It'll be quicker."

"Sure." Fuji smiles at him. "You could check out at the other bookshelves."

Yuuta nods as he heads to the opposite direction where Fuji pointed at. As his brother goes back searching where he has started, the younger Fuji starts to search on his own until the pupils of his eyes loosen as if he was unconscious. Then again he still enables to move but his big brother could not sense it.

* * *

The next day, there is a quite racket in Seishun Academy as many students were hovering at the nearby gate. Two familiar Rikkai Dai members were entering their rival school without showing any care whether they would cause some scene as the matter of fact their only concern is finding few certain people they want to meet. As they

"I told you we'd cause a ruckus." Sanada mumbled irritated as he secretly glares at everyone staring at like they're some display dolls.

Yukimura chuckles slightly at the vice-captain of Rikkai Dai. "Now, now, Genichirou. We're not here to scare people, are we?" he pointed out as Sanada becomes completely quiet. "Good. Now we have to find our certain people."

As both Rikkai Dai captains are heading their way to the school's tennis court, they pass a lot of people who were busily staring or whispering about them except for one person who is busily walking his way to somewhere else to go. As they pass by, Yukimura senses something familiar that he thought it was lost long ago. He turns his head to the boy the feeling disappears all the sudden.

Sanada caught the blue haired bishounen looking in lost trance. "Something wrong, Yukimura-sama?" he questions him.

"Nothing I thought I sensed very familiar from someone must be tired from that terrible nights." he lied to him yet in his mind he is more disturb. _"That Chi and Ki should be gone… Is my mind playing with me?"_

Away from the two captains of Rikkai Dai, Sakurai is hiding himself behind one of the school pillars while he watches both of them with an intense look on his face as his holds his chest. He was slightly sweating in panic as he recalls his meeting of them earlier. He looks so scared when he first see them yet it made him panic after he recognize Yukimura at one glance.

"_That was almost close."_ Sakurai thought. _"Still I didn't expect to see him and his Guardian at this time nor coming in Seigaku."_

"Are you all right, Rai-kun?" a familiar voice questions him worryingly.

The auburn haired lad jolted out at the voice. "I'm fine…" he smiled nervously at her.

"But you look you're in pain." She pointed out.

Sakurai stares at the petite girl's eyes. Surprisingly, he had never thought Sakuno would be that worried for him yet looking at her makes him really sad as if he recalls the event that looks similar only when he was little. He leans his head to hers while staring at her innocence eyes. Sakuno just stares at the second year curiously what he is doing.

"Thank you for worrying me, Sakuno-chan. But really I'm fine now." He told her.

Looking at his smile she smiles warmly at him causing him to blush. "I'm glad then." She smiles at him. "If you have any problems you can share with me or Tomo-chan or Eiji-senpai. After all we're your friends."

The auburn haired lad smiles a little while nodding his head. "Again thank you." Sakurai grins as he backs away from her. "By the way, what are you going to do with those papers you have there?"

"AH! I forgot I need to deliver these papers to Tezuka-senpai! Thank you for reminding me, Rai-kun!" she thanks him as she starts running. "I'll see you later!"

As the petite girl runs along, Sakurai could only watch her go with a smile. Just as she is already far away from him, his smile slowly fades away replacing into a very sad smile.

"I really miss you." He sadly said.

Unknown to him, someone is watching him and Sakuno in a distance. He could not hear what they were talking about but he had witness everything including the forehead to forehead part.

* * *

Somewhere else, a group of men were having a short conversation with tea and desserts in some certain place where no one else could notice or found this secret location. One guy, who is probably the leader of the bunch, walks around in circle as he is trying to organize a plan yet nothing comes up which makes him more frustrated.

"Tezuka still hasn't realized ore-sama's race isn't it guys?" one guy question his companions.

"I'm sure he is not dense to notice. After all, he is a Hunter isn't he?" a guy with pair of glasses commented with a smile.

"Say do you know those two headed to Seigaku?" one added.

Few of them give a nod except their leader as if he had expected it would happen. "He must have sense something awful might happen." He thought. "But ore-sama has no right to appear in this situation."

"_If he does then Tezuka would be more pissed_." Everyone shared the same thought as they imagine Seigaku's captain staring emotionlessly at their leader yet in the inside Tezuka is more likely to be pissed. H?ow scary can it be?

* * *

Fuji goes to the rooftop to take some fresh clearing for some reason he doesn't look well enough. Yet he really need to clear thinks as he reaches up there, he notices Oishi's presence as he carries a bag with him. A small frown appears the brunette's face as he notices the Sorcerer is staring at him with serious look which it unlikely of him looking that way.

"About time you arrive, Fuji." He said. "I want to show you something."

The Tensai Vampire nods. "What is it you want to show me, Oishi?" he questions him curiously as he notices the serious look on the worrywart vice-captain.

"There were group of people who were searching of another creature that are purely questionable to their existence." The Sorcerer explained.

The sadist Tensai caught his attention as he shows his blue eyes. "And what race would that be?" Fuji questions him.

Oishi stares at the Tensai Vampire with serious look. He takes out few books and scrolls from his bag and shows him various pages at each of them. Fuji looks at everything as his eyes scan from pictures to information from one book to another. Surprise is what occurs in his mind as he finds it very promising.

"This is absurd." He whispers surprisingly as a slight sweat appears on his skin.

"I also thought so but this is what my ancestor had recorded." The Sorcerer explained to him.

The Tensai Vampire could only stares at page of the book that Oishi shown him. He had a mix feeling of surprise and doubts about the information whether it is true or perhaps another trick to play on them. Before he could ask the Sorcerer, they felt the sudden dangerous Chis lurking in their school campus and they get a bad feeling at this event. Good thing, the Sorcerer puts up the Sleep and Shield spell again.

"We've got some dangerous situation." They thought.

In the nearby tennis court, Ryoma and Eiji are having difficult time as they faces two draugs and an Orc which they happens to be heading their way to the club room. They try using most of their attacks yet none of them were being effective they were expecting.

"Nya!! This is getting more difficult!" the Were-cat whined as he leaps from the attacks.

"I really hate this crap!?" Ryoma cursed as starts attacking his opponents at the back. "If only Aniki taught me how he killed these draugs and orcs it would be easier."

"That is out of the question, Chibisuke!" Ryoga's voice boom.

The Were-wolf Echizen comes out of nowhere and slices one Draug using his wolf claws. Then he starts to attack the Chimera, who is behind him, only he bites its neck that only makes it dissolve like water.

"You're a pureblooded Vampire and it's impossible for you to learn that technique in shorten days." He bluntly reason out.

"But you were able to have the same eyes as I have." Ryoma growled at him angrily.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO ARGUE GUYS!! NYA!!" the Were-cat yells at the Echizen siblings irritated as he is in the battle with two more Orcs. "NYA! I NEED SOME HELP!!"

Tezuka and Inui were busily fighting more draugs, orcs and chimera that came out of the blue. The stoic Hunter uses a dagger that shapes like a lightning bolt with a red lining at the edge while the Scientist uses his Penal Tea as his weapon as he throws it at their opponents. When the liquids contact to their skin they are either burnt or knock out. As the tennis captain starts to take another attack he sense something making him worry.

"Inui I leave things here to you!" the stoic Hunter orders him then quickly left him in a flash.

"Well then." Inui smirked evilly as he stares at the remaining enemies. "You should have wished you'll never fight me."

* * *

Away from the Scientist a giant Orc seems to notice someone who isn't in a deep slumber or protected by one of Oishi's spells. Determine where it could find that person, it starts to trace down and ignores its companion.

Sakuno still looking for the stoic team captain to pass the papers yet for somehow she isn't aware the attacks continues heading her way to the tennis area she notices she sees no one not even a single person can be found anywhere. Then she spots a certain brunette haired lad standing only few distances away from her. As she plans approaching to him, she is sweeps away by an orc who happens to spot her first. Fuji sees it right before his own eyes. As he plans to attack the orc, Tezuka appears only to stop him.

"We can't attack yet." The stoic Hunter halted the Tensai Vampire.

Before Fuji could even make his own move just to save Sakuno, he suddenly senses another Chi. Somehow he also felt the other one has two different Chis, which is really stronger than the first one. As he is about to tell Tezuka until he sees the stoic Hunter's face looks surprise at the sight. Looking at the direction back they see the orc releases the petite girl, which she heads to Fuji and Tezuka, then starts to hold its stomach as it receives an invisible pain soon the other creatures does the same action until then they all vanished in thin air.

"They all disappeared… in a flash." Sakuno gasped surprisingly.

Soon the others arrive looking surprise at the event earlier. They ask Inui and Oishi if they're the ones who did it but it turns out they weren't. The Vampires, Were-cat and Were-wolf also had no ideas who on earth has strongest ability.

"You're all fine that's a relief." One familiar voice answer

Everyone turn their attention to the voice only reveals Yukimura and Sanada standing behind the tree. They see they're still wearing their Rikkai Dai uniform except there are some strange markings revealing on the Rikkai Dai captain's face while the vice-captain still has his hair yet he has a the same markings on his arm. The markings were rather familiar, thought the Were-wolf lad yet he forgot where he seen it.

"Oh you must be Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou Rikkai Dai's captain and vice-captain Chibisuke talked about." Ryoga pointed out.

The blue haired bishounen just smiles at the older Echizen then he turns his attention to Fuji who is staring at him with his eyes open. "You have a tremendous amount of Chi yet you have another one." The Tensai Vampire stated.

"Care to explain Yukimura-san, Sanada-san." Oishi said.

The blue-haired bishounen nod in agreement yet his expression stays even more serious than ever. "Do you mind if we could have this talk somewhere safe?" Sanada suggested. "It would be more appropriate to have no disturbances with the others."

Before anyone could make a suggestion where they could have their meeting, Yukimura snaps his finger in a trance until the scenery changes into a living of someone's house. The room is quite spacious and neat as they could see beautiful of paintings hanging on the walls. Highly detail woodcraft and statues to their surroundings. Sakuno could not help to admire such beauties existing in one room. The Rikkai Dai captain could not help but to smile after he takes notice of her admiration of his family art collection.

"Please have a seat." Yukimura offers them.

Everyone could only stare at the blue haired bishounen curiously as he is gesturing them on the seats they were standing behind. They only stare at Yukimura and Sanada who were both sitting on the couches then they finally sit down.

"First of all what race are you?" Tezuka demanded. "You're not an Elf or belong to some High-priest."

The Rikkai Dai captain could only stare at the stoic Hunter then to everyone in the room. He turns to his Guardian nodding his head indicating to tell them the truth. "I'm a Walkurja." The blue haired bishounen introduced of himself seriously.

* * *

Meanwhile in Seigaku…

Kaidoh wakes up from his strange slumber looking around to his surroundings finding more people also lying on the ground asleep especially Momo who sleeps in a strange position. He wonders why in the world is happening as he recalls the recent events it happens the same way right now. Not only it is strange but also he could not remember what he was doing earlier before he passed out. Slowly he stands up and looks around to find any one who is awake until his eyes laid on Tomoka who is half injure on her arm. Quickly he runs to her side worryingly.

"OI OSAKADA!!" he calls out her name.

The twin pigtail girl sounds asleep which is a total relief for him. As he plans to carry her to the clinic, he notices a little brown envelope lying next to the sleeping girl. A grimace expression shows his face when he sees big black letterings addressing to Nakano Sakurai. Looking at the new guy's name makes him even angrier yet hurt. He wants to rip it apart until he snaps out when he recalls Inui's words the yesterday.

_"100 percent you're developing a special feeling for Osakada Tomoka."_Inui's words rings to the snake specialist's mind.

"Am I really… falling for her?" he wonders himself confusedly.

**To Be Continue  
**

* * *

_Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 10: Valkeryies' Hosts**_

Yukimura explains to our heroes that he is actually a descendant of the Norse Deities namely Verdandi a powerful Norn who is the holder of the Present time. Actually he is the Host for the deity. As for Sanada, he isn't a descendant of some gods or goddess but he's a Guardian for the Rikkai Dai captain. It turns out the vice-captain's family has been serving the bishounen's family for centuries and it was his honor to serve Yukimura. As they finally understand it, they are a little ease.

"But there weren't any stories about those goddesses descending in Earth." Eiji argued.

"Actually there is." Inui corrected. "Only a short poem was mention."

Before the blue haired bishounen could say another word a sudden door bell rings coming down from this room. "It seems they have arrived as I predicted." He whispers.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally Yukimura and Sanada made their appearance to our heroes! Really took so long for them to reveal themselves. As for another group of people I'm sure some of you know who they are especially the leader. I made the enemy leader acting strangely to his captive as if he really likes him.

Possibility on TomoKai moment… YOU MUST WAIT AND READ ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!!


	11. 10: Valkeryies' Hosts

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** I'm getting more and more eager while writing this chapter. Plus I'm getting too excited whenever I draw and write new ideas at the same time. I know there were a lot of unsolved questions like what is a _**'Walkurja'**_ that was mentioned in the 9th chapter. No worries everyone in this chapter will reveal everything.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Lynn Kessler, Otakugal, FujixSaku0907, fuzzy22, cherrykiryu93 Arah-chan, Roxanne benedicto and loove it.**

* * *

Our heroes were last seen fighting more foes appeared in their school then Yukimura and Sanada, the captain and vice-captain of their rival school Rikkai Dai, appeared out of the blue. Currently they are now at Yukimura's house seeking the truth, the blue haired bishounen still has his serious looks while eyeing to our heroes. It is really quiet as none of them utter any words only stare.

"Come again?" Eiji questions confusingly at the Rikkai Dai captain.

"_I guess they are others who aren't used hearing of those ancient words."_ Sanada thought as he carries out a tray of snacks and tea.

"Sorry I'm too used on the ancient words." the Rikkai Dai captain apologetic bows down to them.

The scary vice-captain is about to utter a word, the Tensai Vampire took over. "You're a Valkeryie that's what _**'Walkurja'**_ means." Fuji glares at him revealing his blue eyes. "Oishi happened to show me some scrolls earlier before those walrugs and orcs appeared in our school."

The Rikkai Dai captain and vice captain just smile at the Tensai Vampire yet there is something behind it as Ryoma and the others notice it. Even Sakuno feels something on it yet for some reason she feels something strange within Yukimura's home. Not that it scares her but she feels a nostalgic feeling almost like she feels the home feeling from her family. She mentally slaps herself to focus on the important things first, which is finding out the whole situation.

"You know about them?" Tezuka asked the Sorcerer.

Oishi nods his head with serious. "Actually, I find it hard to believe their existence since they're considered the Legendary creatures of all time." The Sorcerer trails as he looks at both Sanada and Yukimura with curiosity. "What I find it really strange why on earth did you two decide to appear at this time?"

**Night 10**

_**Valkeryies' Hosts**_

Sakurai is at the school's rooftop lying down with his back the usual with his eyes close. His mind is at ease as he recalls good memories such as of his younger self playing with a little girl wearing a straw hat in a field of beautiful flowers. They look as happy as they play so much fun. Happy memories soon faded into nightmare as he recalls the bodies of his whole family were scattered around in his home. His younger self, covered with fresh blood, is being carried away by the stranger as he stares his dead family members in remorse.

The horrible memory makes him jump out quickly as he is back to the present. His face makes a cringe expression as he punches his right knuckles on the floor. Sadness and anguish always appears in his heart whenever he recalls the bad times. He despises remembering the time he was weak yet it makes him more guilty he was not able to protect the people he loves most. But then his memories shifts to the present as he recalls the people in Seigaku include Tomoka and Sakuno. As he thought of them, the image of Sakuno's friend shows up in his mind.

"That girl..." Sakurai whispers softly as he looks at the sky with a sad face. "She's trying too hard to find true love."

Sakurai plans to head his way home until he senses an awaking aura coming inside of the school building.

Somewhere around Seishun building, the nurse wakes from her strange slumber as she holds her head confusedly. As she plans to get some medication, Kaidoh enters the school clinic while carrying the unconscious Tomoka in bridal-style thus she hurriedly runs to them to check out any injuries. Thankfully she only receives a small injury on her left arm as Kaidoh tells her which the nurse is relief to hear the news as she covers Tomoka's wounded arm.

"Whoever her boyfriend is I'm sure he'd be furious you stole his role." She teases him.

"Fsssssssssshhhhhhhh. That won't happen." He flushed embarrassingly.

The pretty nurse could only smile teasingly which is enough for him to blush further. In a few seconds, she excuses herself on heading to the restroom. Before Kaidoh could say a word she has already gone minutes later Sakurai enters the room with the usual smile pasting on his lips as he greets the snake man but Kaidoh ignores him. There is a silent treatment between the two second year until the new guy begins to speak first.

"You carried her did you?" Sakurai bluntly asked him. "It's no use denying, Kaidoh-kun."

The scary lad just ignores the auburn haired lad who still smiling at him almost very alike to someone he knew yet he could not say who might be. Sakurai shifts his attention to the sleeping girl with his face saddens which caught Kaidoh's attention yet goes back ignoring him.

"Say can I tell you something strange?" he said yet the bandana head lad seems not looking at him, "What would you do to make one happy?"

The scary man glares at the auburn haired lad telling him 'why-should-I-tell-you-that'. Yet Sakurai doesn't seem to be affected to Kaidoh's snake glares much to his surprise as he could see his sea green eyes are determine to know his answer. Before he could answer, he turns his attention to sleeping Tomoka with his eyes soften.

"If I were to make her happy I would try spending time with her by all means. I want her to know how precious she is to me." He replies honestly.

Sakurai stares awing at Kaidoh's honest answer but he wasn't that surprise at all as he smiles proudly at his batch mate. Later on, he gives a small laugh causing the snake man to blush yet wondering at his strangeness. He could not understand him at all after all he is a guy full of mysteries.

"That's an honest answer, Kaidoh-kun." Sakurai smiled as he places his hand to the snake man's right shoulder. "I leave her to you then."

The mysterious lad is about to leave Kaidoh alone with the sleeping twin pig tailed girl but the snake man calls his name which surprises him yet he manages to keep his cool. They stare at each other's eyes as if they're trying to read their minds.

Kaidoh "So you're after her friend weren't you? Ryuuzaki Sakuno that is." He sneers at him.

A slight gasp occurs on the auburn haired lad's expression yet he still maintains his cool. "Pardon but what makes you think so, Kaidoh-kun?" he asked him pretending he doesn't know.

The snake man continues to glare at him and talk, "I saw you earlier talking to Ryuuzaki." Kaidoh pointed out with a slight blush appears in his cheeks. "And I even saw you leaning your forehead to hers."

Another silence engulfs between two second year students. The bandana head lad continues to stare/glare at the auburn haired lad expecting some reaction but he could only see nothing else he expects to see. "You must have got the wrong idea. I'm not after Sakuno-chan." Sakurai cleared him. "Nor I have someone special in mind."

A small jolt suddenly occurs on the snake specialist when he suddenly senses something strange of the young auburn haired lad. He could not tell whether there is a good or bad intention of the mysterious lad since Kaidoh is having a hard time thinking.

"Say, you should make your move before you could regret." Sakurai advised him.

Before Kaidoh could even add more, Sakurai leaves the room completely leaving him gaping. It takes a while for him to see the direction where the auburn haired lad last seen then he goes back looking at the sleeping girl. Outside of the clinic room, the auburn haired lad just stands away from the door while he leans his back to the wall with his hair covering his eyes.

"_You don't have any idea what I'm truly after… Kaidoh-kun."_ He thought sadly. Then he disappears in a flash.

* * *

Back in Yukimura's house

Yukimura explains to our heroes that he is actually a descendant of the Norse Deities namely Verdandi a powerful Norn who is the holder of the Present time. Actually he is the Host for the deity. As for Sanada, he isn't a descendant of some gods or goddess but he's a Guardian for the Rikkai Dai captain. It turns out the vice-captain's family has been serving the bishounen's family for centuries and it was his honor to serve Yukimura. As they finally understand it now they are a little ease.

"But there weren't any stories about those goddesses descending in Earth." Eiji argued.

"Actually there is." Inui corrected. "Only a short poem was mention."

Before the blue haired bishounen could say another word a sudden door bell rings coming down from this room. "It seems they have arrived as I predicted." He whispers.

Everyone, except Sanada and Tezuka, stares wondering what Yukimura said then again they were curious to know who exactly is he referring to in the first place. The blue haired bishounen snaps his finger causing the main door, from the front, to open as they hear the opening sound of the door. Then they hear footsteps, several of them, on the hall.

"Come on in." the blue haired bishounen welcomed the additional guests as he snaps his finger.

As the door opens, there reveals Atobe and Kabaji wearing in their Hyoutei tennis uniform with the other Hyoutei tennis regulars who are walking behind them except the giant is carrying the sleeping lad while holding the collar of his jersey. The mole lad is wearing the usual smug on his face as he looks at their newly guests of the Yukimura residence.

"So they already knew about our existence." Atobe smirks victorious as he looks at Tezuka and the others. "That was quite expected of you, Yukimura."

"Great timing, Atobe-kun." The Verdandi Host smiles at the silver haired guy.

"Hey who is that jerk, Chibisuke?" the older Echizen whispers to his brother's ear while eyeing to the drama-queen errr… king.

"Hyoutei's team captain, Atobe Keigo also known the monkey king." Replied the young Vampire irritated causing the Hyoutei captain hears him clearly.

"**ORE-SAMA'S NAME IS NOT MONKEY KING, YOU COCKY BRAT**!!" Atobe yelled at him angrily.

As the Hyoutei captain is busily glaring and yelling Ryoma, who is ignoring him, our heroes keeps their eyes to the other Hyoutei regulars asking few questions about Atobe's role as they were willingly to ignore the rackets. They find out Atobe is a Valkeryie like the Rikkai Dai captain. On the other hand Sanada is getting really annoyed when he watches Atobe making his speech it tires him much just looking at him.

"My ancestor's possession is the well. I assure you have visited that place haven't you?" Yukimura continuously smiles at them.

"But it was stolen isn't it!?" Ryoga pointed out.

Earning an honest nod he continues to talk. "True enough. Nanjirou-san and Rinko-san told you well enough of the well before you left for America?" said the current Verdandi Host.

Both Echizen siblings stare at the blue haired bishounen sharing the same shocking expression. "How did you know I left for America?" questioned the older Echizen surprisingly.

"Wait you knew our parents?" Ryoma boomed angrily.

The Echizen siblings are now booming with questions on the Rikkai Dai captain demanding to have their answers. "This would take a long explanation." Fuji thought as he keeps his eyes on them. As he takes a sip of his tea he notices their human girl looking uneasy. "Is something the matter, Sakuno-chan?" he asked her worriedly.

The petite girl shakes her head slowly yet ponders. "It's just that I get a feeling I've been in this place before but I could not remember." She answered.

Sad expression starting to appear in the young maiden's face which Fuji could not stand looking such expression. Before he could extend his hand to her head, Ryoma suddenly takes upon the role as he pats the auburn haired girl's head. Sakuno takes notice of the figure then she smiles at him yet she did not notice the jealous sadist Vampire secretly glaring at the young Vampire who is smirking in victory.

"_I won't lose to you… Fuji-senpai_." Ryoma telepathy talked to the older teen. Of course Fuji hears him too as he also swears that their battle is only the beginning.

* * *

Back in Seigaku

Tomoka wakes up from her slumber only to find herself lying on the bed in the school's clinic. She wonders how she got herself in this place until she recalls herself fainting on the ground when she happens to search someone. Speaking of someone, she remembers something causing her to jolt out of the bed as she begins to search in her pocket

"Looking for this?" Kaidoh shows the letter to the twin pigtailed girl.

The loud mouth girl nods her head as she receives the letter back to her. The snake specialist continues to observe her behavior. "Are you going to give that to Nakano?" he asked her.

"Oh this… some girl in my class wants to deliver her love letter to Rai-sama. It's amazing how popular he gets." She replies with a proud smile.

As Tomoka keeps on talking about Sakurai, the snake specialist wasn't even listening to her instead he watches her cheery expression. "You like him don't you?" he blurted out which causes her to stop talking yet he continues to talk. "I mean first you like that Echizen but recently your eyes shifted to Nakano."

"I guess my heart changes much. Well I did like Ryoma-sama but when Rai-sama shown up my heart changes completely. Sort of." She mumbles sadly.

The snake specialist stares at her as he observes her reaction is kind of strange than he ever seen. He could see some mixture feelings on her face yet he could not determine what feelings he is facing. Then he hears her small laugh which snaps his thought.

"That's funny… it feels like the same situation before." Tomoka cheerfully smiles.

"Huh?" thought the viper curiously though he does not remember.

The twin pigtail girl just smile at the second year yet it shows tint of sadness. "Err nothing I was talking to myself." She informed him. "Don't mind me."

Kaidoh could only nod his head yet he is eyeing her suspiciously. Then again he is still bothered of one particular thing and he needs to know it now or never. "Why do you shift your interest of guy one to another?" Kaidoh question her.

The question now caught the twin pigtailed girl as her smiles slowly fades away. "Actually I'm trying to forget someone whom I really love." She admits as tint of blushes appears in her cheeks. "But he doesn't know I'm in love with him."

Looking at her smile now makes his head swirl like a tornado. Then again anger starts to rise in him just who the hell is this guy, he wondered.

"_You should make your move before you could regret."_ Sakurai's words ring in his mind.

"Easy for you to say…" the snake specialist mutters.

As the snake specialist is in his own world, he did not realize Tomoka is secretly glancing at him just for a second. Then she goes back looking the envelope that rests in her hands.

* * *

In the Valkeryie's dwellings again

Everything has been revealed much to their satisfaction. It turns out Yukimura's parents knew the Echizen's parents long before they were born even Atobe knew about them too. Their parents knew each other's race yet they kept a secret. Also it reveals that the Yukimuras were the last people who saw the Echizen parents alive before they were being killed.

"So you're the other companions our parents have mentioned." the youngest Echizen grunted keeping his eyes on Yukimura and Sanada.

Yukimura continues to smile at the Echizen siblings. "Before I forgot… They want me to send this letter to you once you're in the certain age." He said as he gives a small brown envelope to the siblings.

Ryoga takes the envelope after he immediately recognizes the handwriting even Ryoma was even more certain it is from their deceased parents. The were-wolf lad tears it and takes the nicely folded paper and starts reading it as the youngest Vampire also reads along. The others wait for the two siblings' time, they see their sad face.

"_I can't believe that's the only reason why I was sent away."_ The Were-wolf lad angrily gritted his teeth. _"Darn… If only I knew."_

"Which reminds me, if Yukimura's possession is a well then what is Atobe's possession?" Eiji questioned the Hyoutei regulars.

"It's an antique mirror to be frankly, Kikumaru-san." Oshitari Yuushi revealed. "It has already taken away centuries ago. Yet his family continues to present the Host since some of the possessions weren't taken."

Knowing they got their questions answered, the petite girl notices something. "How come Atobe-san has a lot of Guardians while Yukimura-san only has Sanada-san?" Sakuno asked them bluntly.

Sanada's face goes darken while the Atobe's bodyguards, except Kabaji who is still expressionless as always and the sleeping Hyoutei regular is still in his dream land , are all gaping at her sudden question. A proud smile appears within the Hyoutei captain as if he expects some question to rise.

"Glad you ask, little lady. Let Ore-sama tell you…" the narcissi lad said yet the Rikkai Dai vice-captain cuts him off quickly.

"It's best you know nothing." Sanada quickly replied causing the Urd Host glaring at him angrily.

Yukimura chuckles at the amusement. "Let's move on to the most serious topic. Shall we?" he suggested.

Everyone agree to the Verdandi Host as they all listen to him. Hyoutei regulars also get their seats taken when Yukimura offers them. Kabaji even place the sleeping Akutagawa Jirou next to him despite he is still asleep.

"There is a reason why these events were happening." Otori Chotarou said.

"We all know a secret moon phase is about to rise but we do not know when exactly it will appear." Inui pointed out.

"Well there is another side." The blue haired tensai added. Next to him, Hiyoshi Wakashi, nods his head in agreement then takes over the explanation. "However they need one highest creature as a sacrifice."

"Then you must have the idea who is this enemy we're facing!" Oishi exclaims excitedly then Tezuka takes over the conversation. "Please tell me who this enemy is?" Tezuka asked them

Mukahi Gakuto shakes his head to sideways and replied with anger. "We have no idea who the hell he is." He informed. "That guy manages to clean his tracks and whoever he is he's really smart."

Hearing the news really depress Tezuka, the Echizen siblings and even Fuji they really want to know their true enemy. After all they need to know the reason why their family has been killed especially Sakuno who is also the victim and the witness of the massacre of her family.

"Great just when will we know this enemy?" Ryoma gritted his teeth.

"Speaking of enemy, you haven't found the book yet, Fuji?" Tezuka questioned the Tensai Vampire.

The brunette vampire shakes his head. "I did search through all the shelves in the basement but I found nothing." He replied sadly. "Strange I knew where it should be yet why it wasn't there anymore?"

Silent fallen again as depression getting appears within the air except for the certain auburn haired girl who looks intimidating of the guys' expression. She tries to come up with something cheery although she has nothing in mind. As then the Were-wolf lad speaks out first.

"But you know I'm more bothered. Aren't Valkeryies supposed to be women?" Ryoga questions them as he eyes on both Atobe and Yukimura.

Sanada, who nearly gagged his drink, stares at the Ryoma-look-alike lad with pale look with few sweats appear in his skin. Hyoutei regulars are also sharing similar expression with the guardian of the Verdandi's Host, except Kabaji is still expressionless and Jirou is still in his slumber as ever, with different response. Yuushi's glasses suddenly fogs up as his few sweats are appearing to his skin as he watches one certain guy. Yuikimura is smiling at the Were-wolf lad yet behind his calm smile there is a sense of danger.

"You got a problem?" he smiled very scary.

The Ryoma-look-alike lad swallows his throat. "No…" he meekly scared as he takes a bite of his cake. _"Scary…"_

"Since you mentioned it… they're considered the first male Host in our family history." the blue haired tensai, Oshitari Yuushi, answered.

"It was quite a shock in their family yet they did not question about the changes." Shishido Ryou replied. "Well I don't really care as far I could fight some evil monsters somewhere."

"Ah, please don't start again Shishido-san." Chotarou hushed his senpai then he turns and bows apologetic. "I apologize to his rude behaviors."

"Speaking of changes, who is the current Skuld's Host?" Sakuno suddenly asks as she looks from Yukimura to Atobe. "We have the Host of Verdandi and Urd so where is Skuld's Host?"

A sudden silence occurs in the room, two Hosts were showing their grimace expressions while their Guardians could only make sad faces. It is enough for our heroes to be more curious on what happen to the third Norn. One of the Hyoutei members is about to reveal but Atobe halt him indicating that he and Yukimura will be the ones to tell.

"Is there something wrong?" Oishi questioned them curiously as he eyes at the two current Hosts.

"Funny, Oishi. You're supposes to sense our Chi and Ki since you're a Sorcerer." Atobe pointed out smugly. "Well ore-sama can't blame you for not knowing since she can hide her true powers without any worries unlike us."

The Urd Host begins to laugh like a complete idiot causing his Guardians and Sanada to sigh at his narcissi antics even Tezuka is getting more irritated at his so-called rival. On the other hand, Inui continues to write down his trusty notebook the usual as he mutters something strange causing Sakuno to back away from him further.

"I hate to say this we've lost contacts to her descendants. It is either they were killed…" Yukimura revealed. "Or should I correct her Host disappeared years ago."

* * *

Somewhere else, the auburn haired lad and the mastermind are playing glass chess the usual. The captive lad is about to use the horse in his area until his attention diverts to another direction which his capturer notices it as he smirks evilly.

"That's unlikely of you to be distracted. Care to share?" the leader asks his captive.

The mysterious lad just shakes his head then he goes back playing the game. "Nothing. It must've been my imagination." He replies as he takes his tower and places where it is direct to his capturer's king. "Check mate."

The mastermind continues looking at the chessboard with an evil smirk on his face. There is a dead silence between them then the mastermind takes his seat off and leaves his captive alone staring at the chessboard.

"Can't you do something to that bastard?" one companion complains as he looks at their captive irritated. "It makes me want to kill him whenever I look at him. I can't stand with him any longer."

"Be patient. It's only few weeks to go then that time will come." The mastermind smirked evilly as his forefinger twirls his hair. "Our captive is the only Host we need him most."

As he steps out of the room his companions follow him behind leaving their captive alone still staring at the chess pieces. The auburn haired lad looks at the direction where his capturers headed then his eyes shifted back to the same place he stares when he got distracted in the game. He stares at the moon seemingly to be staring at the young lad back as he stands up from his seat, the moonlight shone to his face only to reveal pair of sea-green eyes.

"Only two weeks left…" he mutters, "Until the hysteric event rises."

Back to the young man continues to stare at the moon while his hand reaches to his pocket. A small yet ancient looking pocket watch rests on his hand. He opens it only reveal a picture of himself younger and a little girl that seems to be taken few years ago.

"Those last weeks may be probably the last time I'll be seeing you." He smiles sadly.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

_Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 11: Panic Date**_

Kaidoh enters the room where his rival stays. Everyone turn their attention to him looking scared yet wondered if he's searching for someone as they see his eyes were scanning around the room. Then his eyes landed on the auburn haired lad talking and playing chess with Momo, who is currently losing the fifth time, and walks to their direction. Sakurai looks up to the snake specialist with a calm smile on his lips.

"I need to talk to you privately… now." The snake specialist demanded.

Everyone stiffen at the snake specialist as they begin to think what Kaidoh would want with their new classmate even Momo wonders too. They all turn their attention to see Sakurai's expression. Surprisingly, the auburn haired lad is not frighten to the scary man instead he still in his cool as he manages to smile at him which surprises the Dunk Smash specialist too.

Sakurai and Kaidoh exit themselves in the room and starts heading their way to the rooftop. Luckily there is no one else to be in that place which is a perfect timing for them to have their private talk. As the snake specialist is about to say, the auburn haired lad is the first who speaks first.

"You need my help isn't it?" smiled the auburn haired lad frankly.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes people the person who saw Sakurai and Sakuno at the 9th chapter is none other than _**Kaidoh Kaoru**_. If some of you expect it was Fuji sadly it isn't. Although my original plan was suppose to be Fuji but in the end I decided to give the spotlight to my OC. Sakurai is such an actor in this chapter don't you think? Then again is he really a friend or a foe?

As Fuji mentioned Walkurja is really an ancient word of Valkeryies from the Norse mythology that the Vikings used. Yukimura and Atobe are the Valkeryies or the Norn sisters' descendants and the current Host of the two sisters. Not to mention the Valkeryies are actually women but in my story their descendants are guys. Although they have revealed Skuld's Host has either been killed or disappeared years ago.

This ends of my chapter for now but if you're still wondering about the Norns or Skuld, Verdandi and Urd I suggest you take a total research about them in order to understand more of them. They are part of the Norse Mythology.

MATTA RAISHUU MINNA-SAN!!


	12. 11: Panic Date

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** In this chapter, there won't be any monster battle again. I need a break from all the battle scenes plus I want to focus more on the characters and their roles especially Sakurai, my OC.

Once more I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Lynn Kessler, midnight blue08, Otakugal, Arah-chan, roxanne benedicto, kataiookami, Buchou, FujixSaku0709, sakura and Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321.**

* * *

All eyes are focusing to the Verdandi Host who still has his serious face. Some of them are sharing shocking expression except only few people who are either remain expressionless or only show their curiosity to the said person.

"In other words, Skuld's Host was kidnapped while her descendants disappeared without any traces." Oshitari added.

The Sorcerer turns his head to where the blue haired tensai is standing with a questioning look. "Why on earth would they target Skuld?" he asked.

"That's because Skuld is the holder of the Future. Urd is the holder of the Past. Lastly, Verdandi is the holder of Present. The three sisters are the Time Keeper." Sakuno explained. "However Skuld is very important among her sisters."

All eyes, except Fuji, Ryoma and Kabaji, turn their attention to the young auburn haired girl's knowledge. Of course Tezuka, Oishi and Inui had their attention to some certain Vampires who are smirking proudly at Sakuno's ability.

"For a human like you sure are knowledgeable to myths." the Verdandi Host smiled kindly at the young girl. Sakuno blushes a little when she sees his eyes yet she tore her gaze quickly.

The bishounen Host just chuckle a little until he becomes serious again as he faces to our heroes. "But I believe Skuld's Host is still alive hiding somewhere under our noses." Yukimura pointed out. "I just felt her presence a while ago back in Seigaku. But it disappeared afterwards."

"You don't think her current Host knows about her true race?" the Were-cat questioned.

Sanada shakes his head. "We still don't know." He replied.

"Well it's no wonder how important Skuld's role. I mean she is the holder of the Future." Ryoma grunted angrily.

"The question right now, is the Host a guy or a girl?" Ryoga pointed out.

"We're not sure." Both current Hosts replied in unison which surprises our heroes.

Sanada takes notices of their questionable looks as he sighs tiredly. "It's normal we do not know Skuld's new Host since they disappeared. However I get a nagging feeling that this mysterious enemy must have either captured or killed." He told them.

A heavy silence appears in the room so heavy that everyone could not utter a word.

"By the way, it's getting pretty late now." Oishi break out the silence worryingly as he looks at the time.

"I could send you home in no time." the Verdandi Host offers them.

Before anyone could even say a word, Yukimura snaps his finger fast as a gust of wind appears below of them thus they disappear in a flash. Only Yukimura, Sanada and the Hyoutei regulars were the only ones left in the house.

"As usual you have your way sending people and things in a second, Yukimura." Atobe smirked at the Verdandi Host.

"Do you really know where they should be, Yukimura-sama?" Sanada questioned his master.

"Actually I don't." Yukimura smiles calmly. Thus this earns everyone, excluded Kabaji and Jirou, look at him surprise.

"You don't say…" Gakuto gaped with his jaws open wide.

Somewhere else…

"Ouch! That was really a nasty ride. Nya!" the were-cat grunted as he rubs his head.

The others, excluding the stoic Hunter, groan the same way like Eiji. Soon Oishi was the first to ask their company's presence to ensure their safety so far he could see Tezuka stirring up from the ground as he dusts off some leaves on his head. As for Inui, he still murmurs on 'interesting data' while writing down in his nearly torn notebook.

"Hold on where are Fuji, Chibisuke and Sakuno-chan?" the Were-wolf lad mentioned as he looks for three around their area.

The Were-cat and the Were-wolf starts calling out their missing comrades' names while the others start on searching for them, they suddenly heard a scream of a familiar girl and a couple of loud slaps not really far away from them. Then it become dead silence after hearing it.

"I get a bad feeling about this." Oishi wondered worriedly after hearing the noises.

Back to Yukimura's house, Sanada, Gakuto and Choutarou shared a surprisingly expression as they stares at the Verdandi Host who seems to be unaffected while the others just stare at him with their eyes averted except for Oshitari, has his glasses fog up, Atobe and Kabaji especially Jiroh who is still fast asleep.

"Well let's just hope they're fine." The Verdandi Host smiles as he goes off to the kitchen leaving the others behind.

**Night 11**

_**Panic Date**_

"Nya! Ryuuzaki-chan did not come again?" Eiji blurted out.

Ryoma looks at the were-cat senpai who is busily looking for a certain auburn haired girl. Of course he notices Sakuno has not come to watch their practice she probably has tons of work to do. Then again he already knows the real reason as he secretly stares at the certain brunette haired regular who is also staring at him as well.

"Don't say you already miss her much?" the power house grinned widely while giving a headlock to the young Vampire.

As Momo is busily head locking the poor junior, Fuji takes his leave heading back to the court to begin his practice. He holds his left cheek as if that's where the pain is.

-3 days ago

"_I have to say you guys are lucky." The were-wolf grinned proudly at the both Vampires._

_The younger Vampire glares angrily at his adopted big brother as he hands down an ice bag to Fuji while the other one for himself. The brunette lad utters 'thank you' as he takes it and places to his cheek where their fair maiden has slapped him earlier. While the young vampire also places at the other side of his cheek._

"_Seriously doing something like that earlier its natural to us men, ne. I mean I can't believe you're already in this stage." Ryoga grinned childishly thus earning more glare from his brother yet he continues his speech. "Anyhow I don't blame you two having such tremendous hormones."_

**Twitch! **

_The Tensai Vampire automatically reveals his red eyes as he grabs Ryoga's neck tightly much to his surprise. On the other hand, his younger brother places his hand to his near to his heart._

"_Say it again and I will_ _**KILL**__ you entirely." Fuji and Ryoma threatened him with a bloodshot tone._

_Ryoga stares at the entirely scary vampires as his body trembles all stiff and scared. He nods his head and promises not to say another word which Fuji let go of his grip and goes back to his seat as he places the ice bag back to his swollen cheek. Even the young Echizen does the same actions Fuji does. As the Were-wolf lad quickly got himself out of the living room which leaves Fuji and Ryoma alone. Very silence until the young Echizen decides to talk first._

"_Then again it wasn't our fault why we got into this kind of mess." The young Echizen voices out._

_Fuji agrees as he recalled after they were transported thanks to Yukimura's assistance earlier. Let's just say that he and Ryoma's landing came pretty bad enough to make the maiden blush and embarrassed which she slapped their cheeks. After recalling such event the brunette haired lad sighs. It became pretty awful.  
_

-end of flashback

Looking back somehow made him feeling more guilty and he actually missed the times they spend together. He turns his right side only to see Ryoma, who manages to get away from Momo's strong headlock, feeling the same way as he is. They both want to apologize to the auburn haired girl yet she would always avoid them.

"Say Fuji-senpai, Echizen-kun." Sakurai calls the Sadist Tensai and the young tennis prodigy. "Can I have a word with you two privately?"

Both prodigies look at each other then to the auburn haired lad who appears in their practice with a smile very strangely yet they could not tell whether they should go or not. Before either of them could decline, the mysterious lad mentions something that catches their interest. In the end, they follow Sakurai leading them the way where no one could hear or interrupt their talk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So why are we here?"

Apparently Fuji and Ryoma somehow being dragged by Sakurai who asks them to come along. Not only that, Sakuno is also included to the party who is drinking her juice nervously. So far they were sitting at some restaurant near to a foundation.

"Wow… this is tougher than I thought." Sakurai laughs with a smile.

A loud slam comes from the auburn haired girl as she places her hands on the table. "DON'T PRETEND WITH THOSE SMILES, RAI-KUN!!" the petite girl shouted at him angrily.

The trio startled a little when Sakuno yells at the auburn haired lad. Fuji and Ryoma are even more surprise to see her mad for the first time yet they didn't expect they would get a chance to see another side of her. On the other hand, Sakurai seems to be calm yet he finds it really funny as he chuckles secretly.

"See over there?" he pointed out.

Ryoma, Fuji and Sakuno follow the direction where the chess genius lad is pointing. To their surprise, they see two familiar figures they see in their school yet they didn't expect to see them together. Question looks are beginning to throw in for the trio.

"What exactly is going on?" Fuji questioned him as the Youngest Vampire agrees to her words.

"Actually he sought my help the other day." Sakurai calmly smiled.

**-Flash back**

_Kaidoh enters the room where his rival stays. Everyone turn their attention to him looking scared yet wondered if he's searching for someone as they see his eyes were scanning around the room. Then his eyes landed on the auburn haired lad talking and playing chess with Momo, who is currently losing the fifth time, and walks to their direction. Sakurai looks up to the snake specialist with a calm smile on his lips._

"_I need to talk to you privately… now." The snake specialist demanded._

_Everyone stiffen at the snake specialist as they begin to think what Kaidoh would want with their new classmate even Momo wonders too. They all turn their attention to see Sakurai's expression. Surprisingly, the auburn haired lad is not frighten to the scary man instead he still in his cool as he manages to smile at him which surprises the Dunk Smash specialist too. _

_Sakurai and Kaidoh exit themselves in the room and starts heading their way to the rooftop. Luckily there is no one else to be in that place which is a perfect timing for them to have their private talk. As the snake specialist is about to say, the auburn haired lad is the first who speaks first._

"_You need my help isn't it?" smiled the auburn haired lad frankly._

_The snake specialist stares at the auburn haired lad who is still smiling at him. He is in wonder how on earth did Sakurai knows what he is thinking. Nevertheless, he also wonders if he is a psychic or something. But in the end, Sakurai is really a complete mystery. On the other hand, the mysterious lad could tell what Kaidoh is thinking._

"_So what should we plan, Kaidoh-kun?" Sakurai asked him._

**-End of Flashback**

"And that's how it happened." The auburn haired lad ended his story as he takes a sip of his drink.

The trio just stares at Sakurai unbelievable to his story. Not that they aren't really disbelieving him is just that they find it really strange why the scary second year seeks his help in the first place. Then again they all know Kaidoh isn't the type of person who would ask for anyone's help including Momoshirou. "But why did you include us too?" Sakuno courage asks him enough for the auburn haired lad to widen his smile.

"To be frankly it would be more suspicious if I go alone while keeping an eye on them." He bluntly blurted out.

Another silence occurs in the table with different expression to the mysterious lad. Sakuno secretly was surprised at Sakurai. "You are a strange one, Nakano-san." Fuji remarked him. The auburn haired lad chuckle at the third year senior's comment. "I take that as a compliment, thank you." He smiles.

"_He thought that's a compliment?"_ they shared the same thought.

"_Maybe he's crazy."_ Ryoma added as he takes a sip on his favorite Ponta Grape.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Tezuka's Residence

The stoic Hunter is busily reading the book at the living room with Oishi who is sitting across of him who is looking through the scrolls. The two are looking through all the books and scrolls that they borrow from their newly comrades. However they still gain no lead for now.

"We still haven't found a single clue on our enemies' goal." Oishi sighs. "I wonder what they're trying to do so desperately that we don't know."

"Whatever their true goal we still have to ask them their reason why they kill our clans." The stoic Hunter added. "After all, some of us were the only survivors from different races."

The Sorcerer grimace his face when he sees his friend's stoic face. He could tell behind that face Tezuka is really determine finding the truth and he knows it fully well.

"If only we have one clue then we would know the truth." Tezuka thought hopefully.

"Speaking of it… I wonder where on earth Inui have gone off to. He could have help us in our research." He pointed out.

"Actually Inui had informed me last night he'll be visiting to some place for a research however he did not mentioned the place he is going." The stoic Hunter informed his friend. _"And I'm sure whatever he is investigating might be helpful once he returns."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back to the date...

The four of them have been doing fun and spying at the same time. Currently they are now in an arcade while Kaidoh and Tomoka are in a movie house. Ryoma and Fuji were trying their best to get the maiden's trust again yet every time their eyes meet she would avoid them. Of course Sakurai could not help but notice the oddness of their behavior.

"I can see she has been avoiding you for somehow." The auburn haired lad said as he watches Sakuno sitting on a nearby restaurants' seat.

"If this keeps up she'll hate us forever." The youngest Vampire mumbled. "Che!"

"That's why I'm here." Sakurai smiles at them. "Just let me talk to her and see what I could do."

With that, Sakurai just walk to the auburn haired girl before anyone could even reject his proposal. Then again it's already too late as the mysterious lad is already seating next to Sakuno looking normally fine like they are real best friends. Fuji and Ryoma watched the both auburn haired people in a distance yet curious of their discussion.

"I could tell you are bothered something from Echizen-kun and Fuji-senpai isn't it?" Sakurai asked her. "I could tell it from your face." He smiles calmly.

The petite girl turns her attention to the auburn haired lad who looks very serious to his words. Looking at his face, she could feel like she could trust him with her secret. Thus in the end, she told him her problem and Sakurai listens to her attentively who looks surprise at her situation.

"I think you should forgive those two. After all it's not their fault." He suggested. "Also you can't be angry at them forever."

A small gasp escapes from her lips. She knows the auburn haired lad was right after all she can't get angry forever. The auburn haired lad just stare at her finding it really cute but then he looks so in pain from the inside. As if he is fighting his consciousness whether he should do it or not.

"Then again…" Sakurai trails as he bent down placing his lips to her ear. "You must think carefully who you choose in your heart." He whispered her.

The petite girl could feel the heat just now as she turns away from him. Sakurai laughs a little at the cute sight. He wants to hug her but he restrain from doing it as he could feel some jealously auras nearby. He excuses himself of heading to the restroom before the auburn haired girl could say a word. As he is away from her he meets Fuji and Ryoma glaring at him suspiciously.

"What was that just now?" the Sadist Tensai questioned the auburn haired lad suspiciously. "Are you breaking the promise you told us yesterday?" Ryoma added.

Both Vampires continue to stare at the Sakurai who still maintain his coolness. Minutes later he laughs as if he finds it as a joke. "Don't worry you two. I only gave her an advice something she will need it in the future." The mysterious lad simply replied. "From this point, I'm sure she will forgive the both of you."

Silence occurs on the three guys making both vampires feeling uneasy whether they should believe to Sakurai's words or not. The mysterious lad continues to smile at them calmly then he heads back to their only female company whilst Fuji and Ryoma follows him behind. As they are back with her once more, the two Vampires are about to say something to Sakuno until she speaks first.

"Huh isn't that Mizuki-san Hajime from St. Rudolph?" Sakuno pointed out

Both Vampires turn their attention to the direction where the human maiden is looking at thus they see a certain lad with black hair while he is twirling a strand of his hair with his forefinger. The brunette vampire reveals his azure blue eyes showing tremendous anger to that guy. The guy, Hajime Mizuki, smirking at them looks evil while keeping his eyes on the Sadist Vampire.

"Hello there Seigaku and Fuji Syuusuke." He greets at them. He is about to say something to Fuji but his attention is fully occupied on something else as he ignores his presence.

The St. Rudolph manager could secretly grit his teeth while staring at the Tensai Vampire. Before he could take his leave, he notices another auburn haired person only the opposite gender of Sakuno. Sakurai notices his stares at him yet he stays still. On the other hand, the auburn haired lad is secretly trembling in fear when he saw Mizuki's eyes meet to his.

"I never see you around. I'm Mizuki Hajime." Mizuki introduced himself keeping his eyes to the mysterious lad. "And _**who**_ you might be?"

Sakurai flinched at Mizuki's words as if there is some poison behind it. Of course, he answers half nervously. "Nakano Sakurai…" he mumbled.

Mizuki and Sakurai could only stare at each other's eyes until the St. Randolph manager decides to take his leave. Just as the St. Randolph manager is out of their sight, Sakurai suddenly kneels down on the floor while he places his left hand to his chest as if the pain came from there.

"Are you okay, Rai-kun?" she asks him worryingly.

"I'm cool." He replies while holding to his forehead. It only takes a while until he reverts back to his normal senses. "I think it's time we call it a day… Should I walk you home, Sakuno-chan?" he offers her.

"That won't be necessary." Both Vampires said in unison.

The auburn haired lad could only chuckle to his amusement then he pats Sakuno's head in a brotherly-way act. "Well see you tomorrow then." Sakurai smiles at them with a wave. With that he left them completely without another word from him. The trio could only stare at the mysterious lad confusing of his actions.

"Today is really weird." Ryoma sighs.

"I concur as well." Fuji nodded.

"Then again who would have thought Rai-kun has this kind of attitude." The maiden voiced out.

The three gasped as they look at each other's face. Knowing the three were able to talk freely like before, they all laugh as if they find it very silly over small things. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all, they thought.

"Well then I think it's about time we head back since we lost them." Fuji announced as he looks at the time.

Sakuno and Ryoma nod their heads agreeing the sadist tensai's words, they are indeed very tired yet they even lost their track on their targets. Then again they don't have any business anymore since Sakurai was gone so they concluded he must have contacted the snake lad. Back to Tomoka and Kaidoh are still having their little date yet for somehow they don't look like they're enjoying it even though they have watched the movie.

"The movie wasn't bad don't you think?" she asked him.

The snake lad just nods his head and says no further ado until his eyes caught his attention. "That park…" he mumbled.

The twin pigtailed girl could only observe at the Snake specialist's actions as he enters the park then she follows him behind. Kaidoh continues to look around only to see some little children with their friends and playmate. For somehow he felt like he has been in the park before yet he could

"_This is where I used to play…"_ Kaidoh thought as he looks around.

"How nostalgic!" Tomoka exclaimed excitedly as she goes to the sandbox and kneels down. Her senpai asks her how she knows the park. "This is where I used to play when I was little. And also this is where I met my first love. My most treasured memory." She smiled.

Watching at her graceful smile somehow eases him yet it pains his heart all the sudden as if someone had aimed his heart using an invisible arrow. He feels so angry whoever this guy caught her attention then again he curses secretly. Tomoka sighs at the snake specialist as her eyes still focusing to his.

"I better go home now. My Mom's expecting me before 6." She interrupts him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Thus Tomoka leave quickly before Kaidoh could even say another word to her yet she was already far away. All he could do was to stare with a surprise look. Minutes later he slams his fist to a nearby tree while he secretly curses once more. He is really angry that the date is a failure and jealous whoever her first love. Jealous, he thought. Then it finally hit him.

He _**IS**_ in love with Osakada Tomoka.

While the snake shot specialist finally realizing his feelings little did he know there is someone watches him secretly from a far.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In some place a far from the city, Inui is having his own adventure of his search to the biggest mystery. He used one of his inventions to make his travel faster than using the bus since time is really precious plus he and everyone are trying to find the truth. Two minutes later, he arrives in a burnt and abandoned mansion. Judging from the look of it, it seems it has been burned few years ago as he carefully observes the building. He searched around until he found he had hope for.

"This is it. The nest where all of _**her**_ descendants resided just as my Grandfather's journal had mentioned." Inui thought.

**To Be Continue**

_

* * *

Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 12: Final Night**_

"There is something I need to tell you, Sakuno-chan." The auburn haired lad said.

Sakuno stares at the auburn haired lad looking serious which is unlikely of him to be like that. Silence only occurs between them until Sakurai takes his first steps forward. As the petite girl notices it, she slowly tries to move back but then she suddenly steps into something she didn't notice thus making her fall. However she did not fall as she was saved by the auburn haired lad who manages to save her in a nick of time. For somehow she doesn't feel relief at all as she sees Sakurai's eyes are shown lifeless. It scares her much when she looks at it yet she could not move at all as if she was under a heavy spell that cannot be break by anyone.

"Sakuno-chan… I…" he whispers.

**

* * *

A/N:** Now Hajime Mizuki from St. Rudolph appeared in this chapter yet Sakurai is somehow terrified when he met him. To be frankly, when I first saw Mizuki in the manga it gives me a shiver for some unknown reason. Well that is all for now everyone. Also I'd like to say Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to you all!


	13. 12: Final Night

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** I'm getting more and more eager while writing this chapter. Plus I'm getting too excited whenever I draw and write at the same time. Also I'd like to make a shameless advertising, me and FujixSaku0709 decided to collab a comic out of this story you're reading. It can be found in Deviant Art under the name of Kairi-Miya.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**kataiookami, Otakugal, FujixSaku0709, silverdoe02, Arah-chan and midnight blue08.**

* * *

In the hidden room of an unknown location where the captive is held while he is being surrounded by his capturers who are showing anger look at him while the mastermind only stood there while looking expressionless at him. From the look of theirs, the captive is in big trouble.

"I can't believe you were hanging out with those people." He lectured their only captive.

"What if he spilled our plans?" one added.

"You dare that he would spoil our plans?" the mastermind glared at him. His lackey shut his tramp as he saw the dangerous purple glare the others are quiet as well after they saw their leader's eyes. The mastermind smirks at this thus his eyes turn back to its normal color then turning back his attention to their hostage. "You won't betray me won't you?"

The mastermind holds his captive's hair while keeping his eyes at him. The captive want to tear his eyes off his capturer yet he couldn't for he is completely terrified to make him unable to say a word. The mastermind smirks evilly as he took notice his hostage's expression. He bent down leaning his left to him.

"There is a sudden change of plans. Tomorrow night is the final event that we've been waiting for a long time." He whispered to his ears. "You better not try escape during our preparations."

He and his lackeys take off and left their precious captive alone. As they were gone to his sight, the young lad sinks down to his knees looking more fear and shocked. His pocket watch also dropped along only to show the picture.

"So it finally came…" the captive trembled in fear then he slams very angrily both of his hands on the floor. "DAMN IT!"

**Night 12**

_**Final Night**_

Sakuno finds herself in a white room with no other people, not even the people who are close to her are in here as well. As she turns around, she finds herself in changed scenery as it was replaced to a beautiful garden. The garden was as beautiful as it was filled with different kind of flowers around her yet for somehow she felt like she had seen it before. Then she heard a child's laughter which she needs to turn around thus she saw a couple and an elderly woman are sitting on the ground looking very cheery as a little girl is placing a flower crown onto her parents head. She looks at the happy family as she recognizes those three people and the little girl was herself.

Her hand extend to them as if she is trying to reach them but then the scene suddenly changed to the incident that she had fear and hated most. The scene where her whole family was mysterious killed by the man who entered their festive night. She was about to run until she faces the mysterious killer who was standing next to her smiling at her evilly. The evil smile makes her shiver even more as she is about to scream meeting her doom until…

"GET A GRIP SAKUNO/SAKUNO-CHAN!" familiar two voices called her out.

Awaken from her sleep, the petite girl feels glad that everything was just a dream yet it scares her to death. The first things she sees are Fuji and Ryoma who show their worried expression to their female companion. It only takes a while until she is completely calm down.

"What were you dreaming just now, Sakuno?" Ryoma asked first though he knew he was stepping the landmine, even the Tensai Vampire knows it as well.

"I just had a dream… of my family." She revealed. "It was a nice dream at first until it changed to that horrible day."

The air becomes too stiff and quiet as both Vampires know exactly what she meant to say. "You missed them don't you?" Sakuno nod her head sadly. Tears are about to flow out from her eyes until the Tensai Vampire pats her head to make her feel better.

"We're all the same." Fuji solemnly said as he recalls his parents and his deceased sister.

The atmosphere becomes so heavy for the three of them to talk as they are all thinking of their dead family members. Fuji and Ryoma secretly glance at the solemnly girl looking more sad knowing her they shared the same thought to leave her alone so she could go back to sleep. Just as they could get off the bed a small thug from their shirts as they turn their attention to the shy girl.

"Can you sleep here for tonight?" Sakuno suggested shyly. "I'm afraid to see that dream again."

Surprises to her sudden request, both Vampires are speechless yet they could not deny the good point how Sakuno hates to recall the bad memory.

"Fine with me." Fuji smiles happily.

Before the young Vampire could even agree, the brunette haired lad had lie down first to Sakuno's right side which brightens the girl's mood as she lies down next to him. Ryoma secretly growls at Fuji who is smiling in victory thus he lies down on the other side of Sakuno. The three of them went fast asleep as they dreamt a nice dream.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, school day is still up and people are busily having their own activities including Tennis however Tezuka announced they won't be doing any practice drill for now. No questions were raised out form the tennis members. Inside the tennis locker room Inui was sitting on a bench with Tezuka, Oishi and Eiji who are standing in front of him looking very serious.

"Did you find anything?" the Sorcerer asked first

"Yesterday I went to the located place where Skuld's descendants might be. Thanks to my grandfather's journal." Inui said.

A slight gasp escapes from the Sorcerer's mouth. Tezuka shares the same stoic expression except his face shows curiosity what their comrade has gather useful information.

"All right let's hear it all."

While the trio is having one serious talk, Kaidoh and Sakurai are also having their own meeting at the school's rooftop a perfect place where no one could interrupt. The snake specialist looks very serious.

"You didn't tell me you headed home yesterday." Kaidoh mentioned.

"I have my reasons." The auburn haired lad replied whilst observing the snake specialist. "So you finally realized your feelings, huh?"

Kaidoh slightly blush at Sakurai's words he tries to hide it from him but the auburn haired lad had already witnessed it as he was smiling proudly at him. Seconds later his face was replaced to a sad face.

"However the date really failed didn't it." Sakurai bluntly said which hits the snake specialist's feelings.

"Still that doesn't mean I'm going to give up." he said in a confident tone. "With your help I might find something I still don't know."

Sakurai gasped at his words. He wasn't expecting expression secretly tm yet he made a very grimace expression secretly that must not be seen by Kaidoh. "I don't think I could help at this point." He said grimly.

Just as the snake lad is about to give another of his famous death glare but then he didn't as his expression turns into fear. Sakurai's clam and unaffected expression was somehow replaced to a deadly look as if he could finish Kaidoh off anytime as he is sending some uneasy vibes around him.

"Kaidoh-kun you should figure out the problem from this point." The auburn haired lad advised him.

Kaidoh turns around as he sees the Sakurai he knows has somehow retrieve back to his usual expression. For some reason, he could not feel the dangerous vibe he felt earlier.

"I'm sorry Kaidoh-kun." He whispers. "But that is all the help I could contribute. Right now there is another one who needs a little push over."

With that, the mysterious lad had left without any word thus leaving Kaidoh really confused of his strange actions earlier especially the strange vibes he had felt. "It feels like he's another person." Kaidoh thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere else in Seigaku, the tensai Vampire is staring at the sky for quite sometimes as he notices the strangeness of the cloud's colors. He finds it very unusual then again he can't get the feeling that something bad is about to occur. He shakes off that feeling until he meets the auburn haired lad.

"Fuji-senpai do you know where I could find Sakuno-chan?" Sakurai asks the brunette tensai.

"I heard she's heading near to the tennis court—huh?"

Fuji turns his attention back to the auburn haired lad but only he notices he was already gone. Suspicious is starting to grow on him to the mysterious lad. He was already grateful he and Ryoma made amends to Sakuno thanks to his help then again he notices something eerie that is out of an ordinary person. On the other hand, the auburn haired lad is running as fast as he could.

"I need to find her as quick as possible. I want to see her one last time. Before…" He noted to himself.

"Rai-sama!" Tomoka calls out the lad's name.

Secretly groaning from the inside the auburn haired lad knows the voice too well yet he looks unhappy. The twin pigtailed girl is only few centimeters near to the lad until she suddenly stopped then she turn to the other direction. Sakurai just watches her with a sad look then he turns back to the same path he was heading.

"Sorry Okasada-san. There's something more important I must do." Sakurai whispers apology as he resume his search.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the tennis room, Tezuka and Oishi share shocking expression while staring at the Scientist who still maintains his seriousness. Before they could speak out, Inui takes out few things from his bag and show it to them. Both look thoroughly at the items until they stopped at one picture. The Sorcerer gasps when he saw one person looks familiar, he turns to the Ice Hunter expecting to see his reaction.

Tezuka could only frown at the picture he is staring. Just as he is about to say something until he sensed something that he detest. "He's here." He growls as he recognizes the stench Chi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Near the Tennis courting the Boys' side, Sakurai is still in search for the certain auburn haired girl. Just as he is about to give up, he finally found her. As the petite girl recognizes her guy friend and waves at him, the mysterious guy has already stands in front of her while he is gasping for air to catch up his breathe. Sakuno could notices his strangeness yet she still worries him.

"Something wrong, Rai-kun?" She asked him worryingly.

"There is something I need to tell you, Sakuno-chan." The auburn haired lad said.

Sakuno stares at the auburn haired lad looking serious which is unlikely of him to be like that. Silence only occurs between them until Sakurai takes his first steps forward. As the petite girl notices it, she slowly tries to move back but then she suddenly steps into something she didn't notice thus making her fall. Then again she did fall however the auburn haired lad manages to save her in a nick of time.

"Sakuno-chan…" he whispers.

Their eyes finally meet each other as they could only stare at it. Those sea-green eyes are somehow reflecting deep sadness as if he has something to say to her. Something very important the lad needs to tell her right now. Just as the auburn haired lad is about to say until…

"I knew you would be here… Sakurai." A familiar voice boomed.

Both auburn haired heads turn their attention to the voice coming from. Sakurai suddenly turns stiff and scared at the sight as he could feel something bad is about to come. On the other hand, Sakuno looks confused yet she recognizes the three members of St. Rudolph tennis regulars, Nomura Takuya, Akazawa Yoshiro and Kaneda Ichirou.

"You should come with us now, kid." Yoshiro demanded to the certain person as he glares at both of them.

"Move it, kid." He hissed her.

Before Sakuno could even ask to her male friend, Ichirou uses his levitation to carry the auburn haired lad bringing him to their side. Now that they have Sakurai, the auburn haired lad turns his attention to one of them and notices an electric is slowly forming a ball in Takuya's palm as he is aiming for the girl. Just as Sakuno is about to get a direct hit, it was reflected by something powerful. She turns her attention and sees Oishi with his left hand up.

"Aren't you forgetting they would see this?" Takuya taunted him.

"I would not worry since I've already put the barrier. No one would know our true identity." The Sorcerer corrected him.

Just as Tezuka and Inui arrive at the scene, the Ice Hunter suddenly sensed the disgusting stench he knows well. Before he could even summon his Bloody Rose or his weapons, the Scientist/Weapon maker manages to stop him in time.

"Let go of Rai-kun!" the petite girl pleaded their enemy. However the three just laugh at her while Sakurai still looks down at the ground.

"Why should you be worried to our hostage, kid?" A familiar voice laughs at Sakuno's naivety.

The three companions turn their attention to none other than Mizuki Hajime who is also in his uniform and continues twirling his hair. They all nod their heads to their leader while Takuya grabs the auburn haired lad's polo collar. He demanded him to look at their leader yet Sakurai refuses to look at his eyes. As the black haired lad is smirking, the stoic hunter sensed the familiar Chi coming directly from Mizuki.

"What the hell are you, Mizuki?" Tezuka growls at him while the Data man restrain him.

The raven black haired lad just stares at the Hunter with a smirk. "I'm a murderer Pagan." He simply said then he turns his attention to Sakurai who looks more stiff than ever. "Really you gave us nothing but trouble… My Precious Host." Mizuki smirks while stroking the auburn haired lad's hair.

Shock yet confused arouse on the petite girl as she turns her attention to the auburn haired lad. All eyes were focusing to Sakurai waiting for his reply. His expressionless face is the only thing they see they see his pupil less in his sea-green eyes. A minute later, the auburn haired lad suddenly laughs very scary for the petite girl as she could feel the cold shiver around her. So scary that she wants to stay away from him.

"That's right I'm not human." Sakurai reveals while glaring at them like a murderer.

Before Sakuno could say another word, something appears on the auburn haired lad's face showing some strange markings and patterns which were somehow similar to Yukimura's yet its patterns are completely different. Sakurai's patterns are more like the roses' thorns and they could see one marking on the lad's right cheek.

"You can't be." They gasped.

"Oh it is." The auburn haired lad growls coldly at them. Then sea-green eyes were replaced into yellowish ones.

"So you finally reveal your true identity… Skuld's Host." Inui gritted his teeth as he realizes the patterns on Sakurai's face.

Sakurai the hu- no the Host of Skuld could only stares at them very coldly as if he wants to kill them off. Just as the lad could even do that, a black portal suddenly arrives behind the four regulars of St. Rudolph. The three lackeys were smirking as if they knew its arrival as they predicted.

"It's time to head back Mizuki-sama." Yoshiro reminded him.

The black haired lad nods his head to his comrade then he turns his attention back to our heroes. "Farewell." he waves at them.

As they take their leave, Sakuno wants to ask something from Sakurai but then she held back as she saw something she didn't expect to see. In a flash, their enemy disappeared without a trace. Fuji, Ryoma and Eiji arrives too late before they could even get a glimpse of their enemy however both Vampires sensed the stench Chi however their attention focus on Sakuno who looks completely daze.

"Are you okay, Sakuno/Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma and Fuji question the maiden. At first they didn't hear her saying as she was mumbling under her breath. The brunette Vampire asked her politely.

"Why are you in pain… Rai-kun?" Sakuno said as she recalls catching his pain expression before he left.

**To Be Continue**

_

* * *

Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 13: To the Realm**_

"Let me come with you!" the petite girl pleaded.

All eyes turn their attention to the human girl looking determine. She fully knows dangers may lurk around from that designated area yet she still wants to come along as she has something to do. Ryoma and Fuji could tell the girl's feelings by looking at her face.

"I guess it can't be help." The youngest Vampire sighs as he made a hand gesture to the brunette Vampire.

**

* * *

A/N:** This chapter is even more dramatic than ever and Sakurai reveals a secret. Yeah my OC is really the Skuld Host that has been missing for quite sometimes as Atobe and Yukimura mentioned from the 11th chapter. And those who have guessed that Mizuki is the

Right now there is a poll on going about the next story I will write. So far there is one title is taking the lead than the others. You are all welcome to take a vote with only 3 choices. So far there are only four people who voted. Thank you.

**MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!**


	14. Extra Chapter: What is Blood Partner?

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** I know some of you have read the 12th chapter and are eagerly reading the 13th well sorry to say but in this chapter will be an extra. However this is still part of Hysteric Moon. I want you all to enjoy reading this short chapter.

In this short chapter takes the time between the Prologue and the first chapter.

Enjoy reading it!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Extra chapter:**

**What is Blood Partner?**

Fuji is standing in front of the little auburn haired girl who is staring at him innocently while Ryoma stands behind her. Now what was the reason they're surrounding the young girl? They heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen when they got home.

"What are you doing?" the brunette haired Vampire questions her.

"Baking cake." The petite girl smiles innocently at them.

Ryoma sighs at Sakuno's same answer. Apparently they took her in after they found her in the middle of the snow without any hesitation whether they would drink her blood or not. In the end, they let her live despite she has known they are not human yet she wasn't afraid of them when she noticed their fangs. Plus, she has been staying in their mansion for three weeks.

"_How can she carry that a large bag of flour with that small body of hers?"_ Ryoma thought as he scans around the messes in the room then to the young girl. "You know it's better not wasting your time to give us something we don't usually eat." Ryoma told her coldly.

"Ryoma." The brunette haired Vampire warns him.

Fuji could only give the young Vampire a cold stare telling him to 'shut up' before anyone could say something they hear her crying. Both eyes turn to crying Sakuno as she sniffs softly. "But I want to thank you for saving me." She sniff innocently.

For some odd reason, Ryoma and Fuji felt little guilt in their hearts when they see her cry. Never in their life they felt this kind of emotion for quite some time ago.

"I don't mind eating human food these days." the brunette haired Vampire spoke first as he smiles warmly at the young girl. "Don't you think its about time we change our lifestyle, **Ryoma**?" Fuji hissed at the young Vampire.

At first Ryoma was hesitate but the more intense the brunette haired lad is giving to him, he could not able to say no. "I guess we don't have a choice then." The cold Vampire grunted as he kneels down on the floor and starts packing up. Then Fuji follows him. "We will help you cleaning these up."

Sakuno could only stare at them for only a while then she also follows them in a cute manner which both Vampires find it very fun to watch their human companion. Then again they could not help but find it interesting the little girl's bravery.

_"Very different if she is a_ Blood Partner." the young Vampire mumbled without realizing the last two words were said out loud which Sakuno hears it clearly.

"Ne… what's a Blood Partner?" she asked them innocently.

The atmosphere suddenly becomes too quiet for both Vampires as they stopped moving. They are sending each other mental messages. Little Sakuno could only stares both of them innocently as she waits patiently for them to answer her question. It only takes few seconds until one of them has the guts to answer.

"Sakuno… you cannot know it until you're in the certain age." Ryoma replied calmly yet nervous secretly.

"Eh why?" she asked again.

Secretly the young Vampire is groaning in panic loosing some words whether or not he should tell her. Not until Fuji took over for him. "A Vampire could only drink blood from one person. That's what we called Blood Partner." Fuji replied.

The young girl nods her head understanding the brunette's explanation. Then her expression turns to sad. "So does that mean you're going to drink my blood… now?" the petite girl said while hanging her head down.

Both Vampires notice the girl's expression for some odd reasons they seem to dislike the look of her. They never felt such feeling in their life not before the human girl starts living in their den. Moments later both of them pat her head like she's a puppy.

"Don't worry we could only drink your blood when it's necessary." He hushed her. "I mean we should have done that weeks ago."

For some odd moment, the cat-like eyes Vampire felt something strange when he sees the older Vampire mirroring his action. Little did he know, the brunette Vampire feels the same way. Little Sakuno could only stare at Ryoma and Fuji sharing strange expression which she rarely sees it even from her deceased family. She never understand those kind of expression then again she seems to like them both as she gives them a hug.

"Saa… let's just clean up those mess." The brunette haired vampire suggested which earns a yes.

After they clean up the mess in the kitchen, little Sakuno is brought to her slumber as the Vampires put her to bed in her new room they have given it to her since her arrival. They could only watch her sleep before they leave the room. As they are finally out, they gave out a relief sigh.

"She can't know it yet…" he whispered.

Fuji agreed with him. "Even though I told her is actually half true there is another meaning." He said. "Really you should be more careful to your words."

Ryoma nodded his head. "Do we still have to eat human food?" he asked out of the blue.

The brunette haired lad could only shrug his shoulders, "Saa..." he replied.

**Extra chapter End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Well that's all for now. Thus that's why Fuji and Ryoma decided to eat human foods. And yeah there is another meaning of Blood Partner. Also I cannot reveal it. The 13th chapter will be update after a week hopefully.

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!!


	15. 13: To the Realm

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** I'm getting more and more eager while writing this chapter. Plus I'm getting too excited whenever I draw and write at the same time. Before I forget something, I'd like to announce the comic version is update but we can only update it depends how many pages FujixSaku0709 and I could make. You can see it in our account if you like.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321, Otakugal, silverDoe2, and FujixSaku0709.**

Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the hidden realm, Sakurai could only stare at the dull black sky looking so gloomy as if it was reflecting the lad's feelings. He could have sworn he had hurt the people back in Seigaku and he wants to forget them as much as possible however the guilt continues to weigh in his heart.

"Something is in your mind again?" The familiar voice asked the auburn haired lad as Sakurai turns and see the irritated lad, Takuya with Ichirou walking behind him.

"It's nothing." Sakurai lied.

Sakurai walks away before Ichirou is about to say something. However he was confronted by the hot headed guy much to his annoyance. "You're still thinking about those people you befriended weren't you?" he questioned him which actually hits the bulls' eye. "They won't forgive you after your performance."

"I know…" the Skuld's Host yelled at him as he clenches his hands into fists. Rage occurs on the auburn haired lad feeling much frustrated yet guilt continues on his inside. "Where is he?"

"If you're talking about Mizuki-sama, he's still at his room." He replied with a menacing smile on his lips. "With a special guest." He added.

**Night 13**

_**To the Realm**_

Our heroes are currently in Yukimura's mansion with the Hyoutei regulars. Everyone has heard their story causing anger much to Atobe's surprise after they learn the last Host is currently in their enemy's side. On the other hand, Yukimura looks displease to learn Skuld's Host has sided with their enemy.

"You don't need to apologize. We didn't expect this to come that soon." Sanada consoled them.

"Still I didn't expect Kurai-chan would be Skuld's Host." Eiji said sadly. "I mean he was nice to everyone then again very mysterious. Nya."

"Like ore-sama said before, Skuld has no problem hiding her presence. I suspect her descendants must have mastered it as well when they were little." Atobe angrily growled. "Really that brat Host must have gone mad to that guy's side."

"I don't think Rai-kun is really bad." She voiced out. All eyes turn their attention to her as she continues talking. "I saw him cried when he looked at us before they left."

They could see the only human looks angry yet who looks either convinced whether Sakurai is their enemy or not. Yukimura notices the petite girl's expression was somehow familiar yet he doesn't know where or when was the last time he has seen it.

"How can you be sure of it, Ryuuzaki-san?" Shishido questioned her.

"Because… I believe in him!" Sakuno cried.

The guys were all stunned yet amazed at her decision. The Were-cat was first to recall few memories when he spent his time with the auburn haired lad. Even Sakuno recalls as well. Fuji and Ryoma could understand what the girl is thinking as they too recall few memories of the mysterious auburn haired lad. They too could not believe if Sakurai is being serious as a foe.

"Since you believe in him so do we." Fuji said as Ryoma gives a nod. "After all the things he has done we believe he isn't." He added.

"You don't think he was manipulated by that Pagan doesn't he?" Oshitari theorizes while his attention focuses to the brunette haired lad. "I mean he managed to manipulate your little brother didn't he?"

"According to my data, there is a 75.90 percent Nakano-san is not being manipulated and 30 percent he is." Inui said.

Everyone, excluding Jirou, Sanada and Kabaji, groan after hearing the Scientist's calculation on Sakurai. A sigh escapes from Chotarou's mouth with a displeasing look. "But I did not expect for a Pagan to reveal his true color." He pointed out. "I only thought they were just rumors."

Everyone knows that a Pagan is an Anti-religion although it may seem like it as what they have known from their history on the other hand; there is a hidden meaning of that group that can only be known to mythical creatures and descendants. This Pagan they are facing is different. They are secret creatures who are interested destroying or capturing other mythical creatures and do something unforgivable plans. Unlike Hunters they are more blood thirsty and morbid.

"If Mizuki said was true then he must be planning **VERY** big." The Verdandi Host said as he thought of the possible reasons.

"Then his motive is no other than the up coming Hidden Moon phase." Atobe growls angrily.

Again everyone sigh again, the stoic Hunter look at the Tensai Vampire as he is about to ask him something however the brunette lad could only shakes his head sideway. Once more they sigh knowing they still have no clues what the Pagan is really up too also the Hidden Moon phase.

"But what is he planning to do with their possession he took and Nakano-san?" Chotarou questioned curiously.

"More importantly what is Skuld's possession?" an innocent question coming from the Were-cat occurs in the room.

There is a heavy silence occurs in the room whilst Atobe and Yukimura has no idea what to say. Before anyone of them is about to as them something yet the Urd Host could give everyone a deathful glare

"You don't need to know." The Urd Host shot an angry face. Everyone keep silence as they noticed his face is really pissed off so they didn't pursue to ask more. Sanada clears his throat catching their attention to him. "Anyhow we need to get to that place right now."

"But we don't know where their hideout is." Gakuto pointed out with Hiyoshi agreeing his point.

Gakuto has good point there none of them has any idea where their enemy could be. Not even sensing their disgusting Chi or Skuld's aura since they hide it so well and it's impossible to track them down not even the Sorcerer could detect. Everyone were feeling lost in hope not until the Scientist is laughing like a mad man.

"You don't have to worry. I got it all cover." Inui assured them with a smile.

Oishi is about to ask their companion but words are not needed as everyone felt new hope. The Vice-captain Rikkai Dai questions Inui where their enemies are. Inui took out his notebook only to reveal it is a computer in disguise coming from his pocket.

"Right now they are at the realm of **Jötunheimr**." The Scientist revealed.

Everyone gasped surprisingly at his announcement even the human girl who is also aware the name of the realm. That realm is actually no place for humans but for orcs, chimeras and "They're not thinking… Going to Yggdrasil, are they?" her words trail off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Jötunheimr realm where the enemies and Sakurai are inhabited as our heroes speak

Sakurai could only stare at his window only to see an eternal darkness and ice as no light as ever existed in the realm he was captive. The Skuld Host really missed being on earth as he could see the beautiful blue sky, see other people and animals roaming around alas there are no humans inhabited this place only mythical creatures, demi-gods and a Valkeryie like himself.

"What is it now?" Sakurai questioned the person who entered his room, prison room to be exact.

"Nothing special, kid, Mizuki-sama ordered me to keep an eye on you." Yoshiro told the auburn haired lad. However the captive lad keeps silence as his attention focuses to the window as the lad could only endure their hostage's treatment.

"Do you have any regrets now?" he asked him.

The tyrant waited for the auburn haired lad to reply but the silence is eating them up that he gave out. Before Yoshiro heads out, he looks back at Sakurai. "You are cold blooded for a Host." With that he left him alone.

Before the tyrant leave their hostage be, he takes one last look as he notices the Skuld Host's gaze remains emotionless while he staring at the window. Yoshiro informs their mastermind how their hostage is doing. The Pagan thanked him for the information as he dismiss him, he could only stare at two possession that was in front of him.

"We only need him." Mizuki smiles greatly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let me come with you!" the petite girl pleaded.

All eyes turn their attention to the human girl looking determine. She fully knows dangers may lurk around from that designated area yet she still wants to come along as she has something to do. Ryoma and Fuji could tell the girl's feelings by looking at her face. "I guess it can't be help." The youngest Vampire sighs as he made a hand gesture to the brunette Vampire.

Fuji nods his head at the young Vampire's words. In a second a red staff appears in his right hand palm then he handed it to the human girl. The petite girl could only stare at the object as she is observing it trying to identify. As the red staff is in her hands she recognizes it as she notices the Chinese characters that was engrave on it.

"Yes, this Nyoi-Bo is from the Chinese story you read." Fuji instructed her. "I'm sure we have taught you how you could fight using that weapon."

A smile appears from the petite girl as if she knows what the brunette Vampire was saying. Curiosity starting to rise on Atobe, Sanada and Oishi yet they did not ask them further for they thought they will see it sooner or later at their destination.

"Speaking of it, Fuji, Echizen take these new blood tablets." Inui said as he gives each new bottle to both Vampires. "These are the improve tablets different from the ones I gave you. You can gulp it down whether you put in water or not."

"Thank you, Inui. I was thinking to ask another batch since mine's all out." The Tensai Vampire thanked the Scientist. "Also I was craving it for more."

For some odd reasons some members were giving strange stares at the brunette vampire whether he was joking or not. But when they saw him opening the bottle, he takes a lot(probably ten or fifteen) of pills and drank them all at once.

"_He's insane."_ They, except Kabaji, Tezuka, Inui, and Sanada, shared the same thought.

"There's no time left. Let's go!" Tezuka reminded them.

"Who or when Tezuka did became the leader all the sudden?" The Urd Host mumbled secretly while eying at the stoic Hunter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the enemies' realm, Mizuki is still laughing insanely while staring at the preparations that are in places. The venue is really spacious from the ground and the sky that everyone and the creatres could even fit in. As the Pagan leader could even give out his last order there was a sudden

"What the hell is going on?" the Pagan master hissed at the commotion.

Before any of his subordinates could reply, the mastermind walks his way to the monitor which only reveals someone people he knows appear at the tv screen. They waited for the mastermind to blow his top however they could only see him laughing more insanely

"This is getting interesting." He smirked evilly. "Get those guys ready. They've been aching for some actions."

His subordinates nod their heads as they quickly head themselves out as soon as possible before the Pagan could blow his top. While the others are getting ready for their preparations, in the prison room the Skuld Host could only stare at the ground looking very shock and surprised as he senses something he is more familiarizes.

"Why? Why did she come?" he questioned at the aura he is sensing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccxxxxxxxxx**

To our heroes…

They have arrived into their enemies' realm however they were divided into groups and they were landed into different areas. In the first groups are Yukimura, Sanada, Shishido, Choutarou, Inui and Sakuno.

"Looks like we're separated." Sanada stated the obvious as he notices the absences of the other companions.

"I guess our powers weren't enough to hold such big people." Yukimura laughs calmly.

Truthfully before everyone arrive to this Jötunheimr realm, Yukimura and Atobe suggested they use their powers to transport themselves to their destination. Also the Urd Host pointed out that with two powerful Host they can transport as many people even without Skuld but as for the current situation it seems they fail.

"How can you calmly laugh at this time, Yukimura?" Shishido scolded him angrily. The Verdandi Guardian whacks his head very painfully and scolded him not to talk Yukimura that way.

"Are you okay Shishido-san." Sakuno and Choutarou asked their companion worryingly.

While the Choutarou and Sakuno are worryingly to their companion, Yukimura busily look after the trio and Inui taking down more notes on thier companions as for Sanada he could only stare at them.

"Why am I grouped with those two guardians?" the Verdandi Host guardian slapped is face.

In the second group: Fuji, Eiji, Atobe, Hiyoshi, Kabaji and Tezuka. They are currently fighting some orcs since they happen to be in a point where those creatures were residing at the area they landed when they arrived. So far they managed to defeat some while they are running at the same time.

"Who would have thought Kabaji is actually a good fighter. Nya." The Were-cat awed amazingly as he watches the silent giant's moves.

The Urd Host could only smirk proudly as he watches his giant guardian's moves. He wants to boast his skills however they are still in the middle of the fight as Hiyoshi reminded them while he uses his Martial arts moves against those foes. After managing their fight to the orcs they start their way to one direction with Tezuka and Fuji leading the way.

"You know Ore-sama's been wondering why want to kill this Pagan?" the Urd Host asked him directly.

"Because he's the one who killed our families…" Fuji revealed. "Not only him but Echizen-kun, Sakuno-chan and my families involved in a massacre."

"You want to know the truth isn't that right?" Hiyoshi said.

Tezuka and Fuji stop their tracks so as the others as they notice their silence at them. The Urd Host didn't like the silence so much he decide to let it off as he tells them they need to get further. Without any objections they continue their way to their next destination like Atobe said.

On the last group of our heroes, Gakuto, Oshitari, Jirou, Ryoga, Oishi and Ryoma, they are running down in the hallway very fast as they could. The Were-wolf lad could not help but looking at their companion who is still asleep and is being carried by Oshitari, who doesn't mind carrying Jirou despite how heavy he is.

"You know I've been wondering what that sleeping guy's power." The Were-wolf questioned out loud as he stares at the silver haired lad.

As the Hyoutei acrobatic lad could even answer Ryoga's question he was stopped by his friend indicating not to reveal first. "You will know it very soon if you see his battle." Oshitari revealed.

"Once his power reveal you will find it very scary you will need to distance yourself from him once he attacks his opponents." Gakuto added with a shudder.

None of them say another word as they could only wonder what would Jirou's hidden power would be. Even the Were-wolf lad is getting too curious of the mysterious lad as he stares at the sleeping guy. Before Ryoga could even ask another one, they were attacked by more chimeras and orcs who came out of nowhere. One chimera attacked on the sleeping Hyoutei regular. Of course Gakuto and Oshitari saw what happen swallow their throat. Quickly, they throw their comrade on the ground and hid themselves behind a huge rock with Oishi, Ryoga and Ryoma with them.

"Hey why we're--" The blue haired Hyoutei hushed the Were-wolf lad quietly. "You're about to witness his frightening powers." he said.

The Were-wolf raises his eyebrow at him wondering what the blue haired Hyoutei lad was saying, even Oishi is getting much curious why both Hyoutei regulars won't say a word. He turns to the youngest Vampire to ask something except he sees him with his mouth hanging who looks really surprised. Then the Sorcerer turns his attention to the direction where Ryoma was staring then his expression turns the same thing as the younger Vampire.

To their view, they see the fully awaken Jirou standing really firm and scary look under him were their opponents, who appeared out of the blue, are now lying on the ground with deep wounds and bruises all over their body. The sleeping Hyoutei has the look of a cold killer looking for a prey to kill which Oishi and Ryoga felt a cold shiver when they see his cold eyes, gazing nothing.

"This happens when someone attacks or wound in his sleep then he becomes that scary. That's his true power." The blue haired lad explained.

Gakuto nodded. "Of course we have seen his power beforehand. It was horrible." he mumbled.

"I never thought he would be that strong." The Sorcerer sweat-drop after he has witness the true strength of the sleeping guy the youngest Vampire agree.

_"Really scary."_ The Were-wolf lad mumbles.

It only takes few second until Jirou goes back to sleep almost like a baby which Gakuto and Oshitari gave a relief sigh as they near to him. Once again the blue haired lad carries the sleeping guy over his body then they continue running using their Chi sensor to lead their next destination. As they starts running, the youngest Vampire is feeling uneasy as he keeps on looking at the other side one to another.

"You're worrying on Sakuno-chan, ne Chibisuke?" Ryoga questions his brother. "She's going to be fine after all she got that Nyoi-Bo you two gave her. So what worries you?"

Ryoma gives an angry hiss and ignoring his big brother. A sigh could only escapes from the Were-wolf lad's mouth yet he could not ignore his brother as he keeps his eyes on him. _"Is really obvious how much you love that girl."_ He whispered. A second later his face turn serious. _"Still you have a rival out there for her heart."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fuji suddenly turns his attention elsewhere as if he heard someone or something was calling out his name.

"What are you looking at Fuji? We must hurry up." Tezuka commanded him.

Knowing time is running out the brunette haired lad continues to follow not until they meet more orcs, walrugs and chimeras at the same time. No other choice they have, they fought them even the stoic Hunter has to use his Bloody Rose to knock them cold and his arrows on them while they continue heading their way to their destination. As their enemies are getting outnumber, the Urd Host notice something odd even Kabaji knew it as well.

"Where did Fuji go?" Atobe mentioned.

Noticing the brunette haired lad is gone missing. They try calling out his name but no answer can be heard.

"Wait the Were-cat is gone too." Hiyoshi mentioned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In some area

Fuji runs quickly looking very determine to know what was calling him since he could not able to. He continues on until he stopped as he thought he saw a familiar figure heading to his left side. In instant, he goes to that direction where he senses it. It does not take long until the brunette haired lad reaches in a vast area a perfect place for two opponents to fight.

"I've been waiting for you…." The dark figure greeted the brunette haired lad. Fuji could only glare angrily at the figure just as he plans to attack him first handed the mysterious figure steps out of the darkness. The tensai Vampire stops as he recognizes his opponent.

"Yuuta!" Fuji gasped.

"SAY YOUR PRAYER, ANIKI!!" the younger Fuji exclaimed.

As Yuuta's attack appears from his right palm,, which the tensai Vampire knew his brother was not his, nears to his big brother almost impossible for Fuji to dodge his brother's attack. He stood there in shock not until someone pulls him away from the blow. The younger Fuji could only click his tongue while he eyes at his brother and the new comer.

"Eiji." the tensai Vampire mumble.

The Were-cat grin at Fuji with his cat like smile. "You shouldn't left the group out of the blue, Fujiko-chan. I know you could need some help. Nya." he grinned at the brunette Vampire.

The Tensai Vampire could only stare at him surprising then he gives out an appreciation smile then he turns his attention to his brother as his blue orbs turn into yellow. The Were-cat follow could only shrug his shoulder as cat ears and tail appears as well and his eyes turn into cat-like as well. No one else move first until they heard the sound of the fallen rock the three start their moves. Fuji and Eiji starts attacking Yuuta randomly from any direction however their attacks weren't working as they were repelled by some spell that was put on him. Of course the Were-cat senses it thanks to his cat sense.

"Nya… if only Oishi is with us he could identify that spell." Eiji complained.

The brunette haired lad secretly agrees to the Were-cat's words. However they need to figure out by themselves even if it takes too long for them to find out.

"He's more powerful than the last battle." Fuji angrily growls as he stares at his only relative. "That bastard implanted something on my otoutou again."

Knowing that ordinary attacks won't do, Fuji unleashed his full Vampire appearance only this time the brunette haired lad is looking more serious than ever. Of course Yuuta notices it as he also unleashes his true appearance. The Were-cat notices his friend is getting more serious than ever

"Now we are equal." The younger Fuji sibling growls at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the sacrificing realm, Mizuki smirked evilly as he watches the battle between the Fuji brothers. The Pagan is definitely enjoying watching it as he expected to see some wrenching moments, but what he expect to see some bloody scenes like the brother killing their own blood relative. Of course the Skuld Host was also there to witness with the Mastermind.

"You did something on him again did you?" Sakurai questioned the mastermind.

"Are you rebelling me now?" he questioned him in a very scary tone.

Sakurai gulp at the Pagan's glare and the tone of his voice. "No… I'm just."

"Of course you're only curious isn't that right?" Mizuki's tone suddenly changed as he caressed their hostage. Sakurai wants to stay away from him although he couldn't move a budge as he felt his legs were frozen to its spot. Instead, he let the mastermind pats his head to please himself.

"You should change to your ceremonial clothes now." The Pagan ordered him.

Without any hesitation, Sakurai obeys his order obediently as he gets his feet on the floor heading his way back to his room. The auburn haired lad secretly mumbling some words under his breathe.

"Traitor." He mumbled angrily as he punches the wall.

As the auburn haired continues to head back and starts dressing up like Mizuki ordered him until he suddenly senses something that is stronger yet it can't be sense by anyone else.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Yukimura's group, they are all running using Inui's device helping them to direct the location where their enemies are gather. As they run all the way in the hall, the petite girl felt something was calling for her then again she could no leave the group yet. They are nearing to their destination however Sakuno could not help but follow her instinct. Secretly she slid herself and headed to someplace else letting her instinct to lead her. She continues to run all the way until she reaches to a door.

Knowing that there might be trap or some foes waiting to meet its opponent, the petite girl muster her courage to open the door. Second pass there wasn't any spell coming out behind it so it wasn't a trap. However she did not meet any monsters instead she enters a clean room only two chairs and a table near to the window. She takes a few steps only to see a crystal chess with few chess pieces are either in the board or not.

"This place is…" she thought.

"Welcome… Sakuno-chan." A familiar voice greeted her.

Sakuno turn to the direction where the voice coming from, only to reveal Sakurai, wearing in a strange outfit that looks like between Greek style and German, standing behind the door.

"Rai-kun." She whispered.

**Night 13 End**

_

* * *

_

Next on 'Hysteric Moon'

_**Night 14: Skuld's Sacrifice**_

"You mean this book?" Mizuki taunted.

The black-haired lad took out a red hard cover bound book to his left hand as he shows the book's front. The brunette haired lad stares at it until he realizes what the Pagan was holding. "Bastard how did you have it?" Fuji growled angrily at the Pagan.

The Pagan could only smirk evilly at the tensai Vampire then he threw the book at him. "Why not ask your little brother. When was the last time he went to your home?" he said.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Once more there would be more battle as our heroes are on their way to stop Mizuki's plan and seek the truth of Sakurai's nature. Also what Sakurai is planning to do with Sakuno after they meet again at some room, will they fight or will Skuld's Host planning to bring along her to the sacrifice room?

Jötunheimr is another Germanic term based from Norse Mythology. This realm was one of the 3 worlds in earth. According to the Norse stories there are nine worlds all together only divided three each. In Heaven, above earth, there are Asgard, Álfheimr, Múspell. Vanaheimr, Midgard, Jötunheimr for Earth. And lastly the underworld, below on earth are Niflheimr (in north), Hel, Svartálfaheimr. All worlds are connected to a tree called Yggdrasil, the world tree. For more information about these worlds you can look through the net or perhaps read the Norse Mythologies.

As I said before, there will be more myths and legend will be mention in this fic.

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN! :D


	16. 14:Skuld's Sacrifice

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** I'm getting more and more eager while writing this chapter. Plus I'm getting too excited whenever I draw and write at the same time. Then again I apologize to you all for waiting for this long due to mountain of assignments and tasks and writer's block.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, Otakugal, windyelephant, GoldenDoe02( **previously known as** silverDoe02), mai sakura, FujixSaku0709, and Scarlette Shizuru**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fight between two brothers continues on as Fuji and Eiji are trying to find ways to revert back the way Yuuta was. So far they've tried numerous times yet they've failed as the younger Fuji keeps on attacking them aimlessly yet bull's eye. The older Fuji angrily clicks his tongue as he sees his brother's eyes are no longer brown ones instead they are green as greedy as it is shown his hunger for blood. That is not the look of his brother he has known. It pains him so much seeing Yuuta's face in no longer the ones he knows.

"If that is the case then I have no other choice but to do this!" Fuji exclaimed

Before Eiji could even protest Fuji's plan, Fuji took out his amount of Chi then he starts charging straight to his brother. The youngest Fuji reads the Tensai Vampire's pattern before he could do anything he suddenly stopped. Yuuta stares at his big brother's blue eyes he open his mouth to say something to him although his voice trails.

"Why Fujiko-chan?" the Were-cat asked him. "HE'S YOUR BROTHER!!!"

Unknown to them, Mizuki and his lackeys are watching the dramatic scene of the Fuji brothers. Albeit the Pagan is enjoying the wreathing moment of the two as his smile grows bigger than ever.

"Excellent." Mizuki grinned at the scene. He looks at his watch with that evil grin still growing. "It's almost here… the hidden moon is about to come!" the Pagan laugh. "Get our Future Host here to start the ceremony."

**Night 14**

_**Skuld's Sacrifice**_

"Welcome Sakuno-chan." Sakurai greets her behind.

In the room where Sakuno and Sakurai are standing and staring across each other, the petite girl still keeps her eyes focusing on her ex-friend waiting for his first attack. However, the Skuld Host did not move not from his spot even an inch.

"_Is he waiting me to strike first?"_ she wondered.

As there is nothing going on between them, Sakuno tries attacking him with the Nyoi-Bo however the auburn haired lad manages to stop it as he held his hand to its end. Surprise at his defense the petite girl commands it to extend yet Sakurai once again evades as he jumps and landed on her weapon.

"You still have a long way… Sakuno-chan." The Skuld Host spat at her as if he was imitating Ryoma's famous line.

The petite girl could only freeze from her spot as she notices the lad's eyes turn into yellow. "**Stay put**." he ordered at her.

Sakuno could not move her body not she couldn't even move her mouth as well. The Skuld Host walks towards her the petite girl felt scared as she then he covers her using the white sheet blanket. Later on, she was being carried to somewhere else in the room.

"_What is he going to do with me?" _she whimpered. _"I'm scared… Ryoma-kun… Syuusuke-kun…"_

Before she knew it, she felt her eyelids are getting heavy she tries battling for it until she is completely drifted off to her slumber. Little does she knows the auburn haired lad stares at the blanket he covers the girl with a very sad expression.

"I'm sorry… Sakuno-chan. " The Skuld Host apologizes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In meantime, the other groups are trying to fight their way to their destination however more and more of orcs, chimeras, ogres, and a lot of their enemies who keep on appearing one after another. It's getting too difficult to handle them all as they felt their strengths are draining out. Just as they could escape, more monsters are starting to compile them causing their Chi to drain out completely. Mizuki and his lackeys are watching the scene with an evil grin pasting on their lips seeing the heroes long gone.

"Finally those bugs are gone." Ichirou sighs happily. "We can start the opening ceremony of the new world."

Mizuki's lackeys agree to Ichirou's statement except for one who is looking for someone who isn't here. "Where is that brat?" Takuya blurt out irritated.

"Behind you."

All eyes turn to the arriving person in his new garments yet he still has his expressionless face. The Pagan smiles at the Future Host as he put his hand onto his head.

"Are you prepare to die, Skuld's Host?" The Pagan question to the youngest Valkeryie.

"Yes…"

As they could proceed to their next plan, a loud banging of the door as if the wind blew really hard to open it. Although they all knew that they already lock it and there is no wind in Jötunheimr yet Takuya, who is more curious among them, turns around to see what cause the door open then he smirks amusingly at the sight.

"So you manage to get in don't you?" he said.

An angry glare is the only response from their guest yet they didn't care. The Future Host could only stare at the brunette Vampire with a sad look as if he is very ashamed to see the familiar face.

"Oh where's the Were-cat you were with?" Yoshiro mockingly asked the Vampire.

Fuji did not reply a word he said as he continues glaring at them. "You!" the brunette Vampire hissed at him. "You're planning to recreate something aren't you!? I remember "

The murderer Pagan could only smile evilly at the brunette Vampire along with his comrades except for Sakurai who still has his face away.

"Book?" Takuya thought in a mocking expression.

"You mean this book?" Mizuki taunted.

The black-haired lad took out a red hard cover bound book to his left hand as he shows the book's front. The brunette haired lad stares at it until he realizes what the Pagan was holding. He glared at the enemy.

"Bastard how did you have it?" Fuji growled angrily at the Pagan.

The Pagan could only smirk evilly at the tensai Vampire then he threw the book at him. "Why not ask your little brother. When was the last time he went to your home?" he said.

Thanks to the hint Mizuki gave out Fuji finally realizes when the book was taken recalling the time when he seek Yuuta's assistant when he was trying to find the book. At that time he did not sense the same disgusting Chi. He gritted his teeth showing his fangs while glaring at the nemesis. As he plans to attack him until he felt something holding into his legs.

"Sorry you're not included to this party." Takuya 'tsk'ed at the brunette Vampire, "For now, just stay put and enjoy our show."

Before Fuji could even say a word, he still could not move from his spot as he was completely frozen from his spot as he felt there are arms grabbing onto his legs. He looks down and sees the same method he was attacked when he first saw controlled Yuuta.

"Let's go now." He ordered them. Just as he could step he turns around to see Fuji one last time. "Before that do you want to know why I killed your family in the first place?"

A shock presence is shown on the brunette Vampire's face, which Mizuki took his pleasure to see that face as he continues talking. "Is because your sister has the power to foresee the future and so are that Vampire brat's family as well."

Takuya added. "Since there are bugs blocking our way we need to exterminate them as early as possible even if they don't possessed ones."

The brunette Vampire continues to hiss at the enemies as they laugh heartlessly excluding the Skuld Host who is looking away yet he could see his rage on his eyes. He guess they must have also killed his whole clan since his family has the foresee ability.

"Then the reason why you killed Tezuka and Sakuno's family are…" His voice trails. Takuya, and Yoshiro were only smirking in joy so heartless that the rage starting to rise up in Fuji. "You are truly are a sickening murderer." The brunette lad hissed at them

The Pagan's lackeys follow him except for the auburn haired lad as he takes one last look at the brunette Vampire then he smile. "Good bye." The auburn haired lad mumbled.

They take their place around the circle with the mirror and a bottle containing water. Fuji tries to look down to see what the foes entered as he gasped at his very eyes. Underneath them was a circle with ancient markings or language of unknown origins for the human's knowledge. But in mythical creatures' case they know many things even Fuji knew what the writings about. The circle starts to glow when Sakurai steps inside of it into the circle.

"So I was right of it." The brunette Vampire utter his breathe.

The brunette haired lad could only watch them while he is still being held by the hands of dead. He can't move from his spot no matter how he could he focus his attention to Sakurai until he saw something he didn't quite get to his expression.

"COME I 'ERE YE ACCEPT OUR SACRIFICE!!" Mizuki and his lackeys exclaimed all together.

The light becomes brighter that might lead normal person's eyes to blind. The Pagan laughs insanely as he keeps on saying 'finally it's here' even his lackeys were smiling in joy that they have reach their ultimate goal. As the light goes on Yoshiro somehow sense something is wrong to the circle before he could warn them it was too late as there was a sudden explosion inside thus the bright light disappeared. Takuya curse under his breath while he receives a slight pain on his chest even Yoshiro and Ichirou shared the same pain except for the Pagan who vomits fresh blood from his mouth.

"Just what is the meaning of this!?" Ichirou questioned at both Mizuki and the Skuld Host. "WE SHOULD HAVE ENTERED THE NEW WORLD BY NOW!!"

Just as the murderer could say he notices the Future Valkeryie is smiling. "Sorry to say this Mizuki… but the moon isn't going to come." Sakurai revealed with a smirk on his lips.

"What did you say?" he growls at the auburn haired lad angrily "You knew this will fail?"

The brunette Vampire watches them as he witness the unexpected event in his own eyes. Sakurai could only stare at the Pagan and his lackeys then he let out a small laugh. Takuya wants to strangle the Future Host so badly yet Yoshiro stopped him as he wants to know the truth from him.

"Of course I have the power to see the future like her." Sakurai smirked in victory. "You were so distracted to know whether your plan really success. You didn't seem to notice that I was really faking the whole thing. That's why I keep my charade…"

"You bastard…." The Pagan cursed him.

Mizuki blew a blast from his right palm aiming directly to the auburn haired lad. As the petite girl shouted him to avoid the attack however Sakurai did not move a budge instead he was smiling contentedly at his life. He gives one last look at everyone then he closes his eyes to meet his end.

As Sakurai could feel his soul is getting light yet he felt there is something odd from what he expect. He opens his eyes hoping to see the other side of the realm but instead he found himself being lift by none other than Yukimura with beautiful pair of white wings that everyone could mistaken him for an angel.

"Yukimura-san?"

"I thought…" he stammered

"You predicted you are going to die by the blast from him, did you?" the blue haired Rikkai Dai guessed which the Future Host nodded. Then Yukimura added. "But you didn't expect to see me saving your life from that blast, did you?"

Again Sakurai nodded his head. "Well at least you know." The Present Host smiles at the young lad.

The Skuld Host could only stare at his older lad completely surprise of his appearance soon the other heroes appear one by one. Some of them were covered with wounds and scratches from their battle. Eiji also appeared with half awake Yuuta hanging his arm over the Were-cat's shoulders. Sakurai felt relax except for one certain person whom he didn't see not until he sees Ryoma carrying the human girl with one arm over his shoulders which makes him sigh in relief to see her okay.

"How is it---" Yoshiro gasped.

"Possible? You must have thought we're not smart that we wasted our energy." The Scientist reveals himself with a smirk on his face. "What you saw was just an act."

Takuya and Ichirou utters impossible as they rant out the thing they saw at the time the tensai Vampire aiming at his brother's stomach and died. "What you saw is a spell I learned from Tezuka just in case if one of us might be under control by you." Fuji reveals. "At first the victim may look dead except it only takes fifteen minutes for himm to return to normal."

"Nya... Really I wasn't aware of that technique. I also thought Fujiko-chan killed his brother." Eiji voiced out nervously.

Mizuki utter a curse just before he knew it the Ice Hunter appears before him. "It's over now, Mizuki…" Tezuka hissed at him.

An angry growl is heard under the Pagan's breath. He wants to attack Tezuka and his crew however his lackeys stops him only reminding that they don't have a chance to win the battle since they were outnumber.

"This isn't over yet!" he yelled at them.

Before they knew it, Mizuki threw something on the ground causing bright light appears right before their eyes. In a blink of their eyes, Mizuki and his lackey disappeared along with the two Hosts' possessions and the circle as if they never existed.

"I'm sorry if I deceive you all." The auburn haired lad bows apologetic to them.

Everyone could only stare at the Future Host as he waits for a scolding or such but there isn't any reaction from them. He only looks up as he sees their faces are actually smiling at him in ease.

"We're not that mad at you Sakurai." Sakuno assured him. "Really I'm glad you're all right."

"Really you made such a big mess, Skuld kid." The Rikkai Dai vice captain sighs even Oshi is even making a scene as he keeps asking on the auburn haired lad why he did it. Sakurai sighs at the Sorcerer's worrying questions yet he also sees the question looks they're giving him. "Sorry but that's the only way I prevent the biggest chaos." The Skuld Host apologizes again in a very honest manner. "Also if I don't act then everything would fall to my fear."

Silence occurs in them until the Were-Cat breaks the silence as he gives him a big hug like he usually do as always. Everyone seems to be happy for few certain people who are good at hiding their emotions.

"Then again Ore-sama thinks you're really stupid. You also have wings too have you forgotten?" the Past Host said. Sakurai tries to ignore the Hyoutei captain yet his rants continues on. "Ore-sama can't believe as a Host you've forgotten to fly. Don't tell me… You have no ability to fly like us?"

A vein appears on the auburn haired lad's head just hearing the Past Host's insult. He removes himself from Eiji's hhug as he walks to Atobe and stares at him with his most hateful glare that is ever seen.

"Why don't you shut your trap, _wenchful _Urd?" the auburn haired lad talked back.

The Urd Host felt a sudden vein in his skin at the Skuld Host's insult. He glares at the youngest Valkeryie yet Sakurai glares back at him. "Ore-sama see you have her personality, you _ungrateful_ brat." He hissed at him

Sakurai smirk as he eyes at Atobe with sharing the same hateful glare like his. "And it seems you have that woman's _**ugly**_ attitude as well." He snarled.

"Did I forget to mention Skuld and Urd don't get along much?" Yukimura added with a calm smile.

Too late for the Verdandi Host to say as everybody are keep their focus to the Future Host and the Past Host who are in their glaring contest. Also the two close relatives are giving some name calls one to another making Sanada and the Hyoutei regulars, excluding Jirou and Kabaji, sigh at the pair.

"I really despise you and Urd." Sakurai hissed at the Urd Host.

"So does Ore-sama." Atobe hissed him back

Just as either side are about to strike first Sakuno puts herself in between them before the two Hosts could start a nasty brawl."It's good to have you back, Rai-kun." The petite girl smiles at him.

Sakurai could only stare at her. "Yes it's great to be back." He smiles greatly.

**Night 14 End**

_

* * *

Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 15: Ordinary Days**_

The auburn haired lad could laugh normally as he pats her head in a brotherly affection. For some odd reason the petite girl she felt a nostalgic feeling as if she recalls her family when they were alive. Few minutes his hand is away from her head.

"Say how long have you been living with Fuji-senpai and Echizen-san?" the auburn haired lad questions her.

"Very long about five years I believe." She replied without any hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing I was only curious why a young lady like you should be living with guys." Sakurai bluntly reply.

**

* * *

A/N:** If you're thinking this is the last chapter think again. This is only the beginning of the second half of my story as there are more mysteries I am about to reveal for further chapters. Also I haven't given the answers to Kaidoh and Tomoka's relationship especially Tomoka's past love interest.

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!


	17. 15:Ordinary Days

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** This will be the beginning of the second part of the story. So more mysteries and shocking truths are about to unfold.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Scarlette Shizuru, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, GoldenDoe02, and FujixSaku0709,  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The auburn haired lad is having a peaceful sleep. A sleep he has been dreaming to have for so long. He could not remember the last time he has such good sleep ever since he was held captive in the Pagan's place for many years. He could feel the softness and heaven not until a sudden noise breaks off his slumber.

It surprises him to hear such noise in early morning yet he can't go back since he is wide awake now. As he goes down stairs the first thing he sees Sakuno placing some food on the table.

"Morning, Rai-kun." The human girl nervously greeted him.

A frown appears on one of the Future Host's eyes as he notices the petite girl's nervous tone. Sakurai greeted her back while his are eyes focusing on the source of the noise from the other direction. There he sees Ryoma is trying to get away from his adoptive big brother who was running after him. The Future Host sweat-dropped at the sight, he turns his attention to the auburn haired junior.

"I didn't expect this morning would be… exciting." He commented.

"Actually it was never like this." Sakuno corrected him. "It's just that… Ryoga-san did something that made Ryoma-kun hate it."

The auburn haired lad could only mutter 'is that so' while staring at the two siblings. Then the brunette vampire arrives in the room as he also gets to witness the youngest vampire and the were-wolf's quarrel. Sakurai was the first to notices the brunette haired senior.

"Is Yuuta-san still in bed?" Sakurai mentioned as he looks at the certain younger Fuji.

"He's still taking recovery." The older Fuji replied. "After all, the technique I used my entire Chi to take that spell out from him."

A cold silent occurs in the room as the auburn haired lad stares at the older Fuji in a disturbing way. "Fuji-senpai, he didn't happen to trip himself while taking his recovery last night did he?" he guessed.

There is a cold silence between them yet on the background the Echizen siblings continue to fight over stupid things. The older Fuji could only smile for a moment then he utters 'Saaa…' as he takes his seat and starts devouring his meal. For some odd reason, Sakurai could have sense his hunch might be right yet he didn't say a word as he also takes his meal even the human girl follows as well. No one speaks during that time except for some certain brothers who are busily fighting like fools.

**Night 15 **

_**Ordinary Days**_

Sakurai has been in their Vampires' den for five days yet Ryoma doesn't seem to be use to know the auburn haired lad's presence. In fact his eyes twitch when he sees him with the only human. Fuji doesn't actually mind then again he notices he is getting too friendly with her which makes him jealous as well. On the other hand, Ryoga doesn't mind as he becomes his chess mate buddy as he keeps on challenging him yet in the end of the game Sakurai always win. Two Vampires were so mad that they uses tennis to bring out their anger right now they're at the tennis court.

"His personality was different from what we know." Ryoma commented.

The brunette haired lad agrees with him. "Saa... I guess looking at them they act like they're really best friends." he said.

The youngest Vampire could only frown at his senior's words as he stares at the sky. "Then again why did we let him live with us?" Ryoma questioned out loud.

Let's recall how things go on their way.

**-5 days ago**

_The three Valkeryie Hosts transport themselves and our heroes to Yukimura's mansion, with Sakurai's present, they managed to land perfectly as they find themselves in the living room. The Future Host staggers from his position as he is about to land on the floor thankfully Eiji was able to catch him on time thanks to his acrobatic performances._

"_I'm fine. Please don't worry about me." Sakurai assured them._

"_Yes don't worry him after all the brat did a lot of trouble today." The Urd Host glared at the youngest Host._

_The Future Host could feel another vein in his temple at Atobe's insult. He wants to strangle the older guy good thing Chotarou assure them in peace between them. Sakurai surrenders as he sits down on a nearby couch to rest he is incredibly tired after all he used his powers back then._

"_How about you live with us?" Yukimura suggested with a calm smile._

_All eyes turn their attention to the Present Valkeryie smiling so calmly that he doesn't need to say another word. Gakuto and Chotaru turn their attention to the auburn haired lad who looks really excited while staring admiringly at Yukimura._

"_We appreciate the offer but Nakano-san is part of Seigaku student. We can't let him suddenly transfer out of the blue." Tezuka interfere Sakurai just before he could say yes._

"_Tezuka's right we can't let that happen." The Sorcerer agrees._

"_EH? But I know in the family history Skuld and Verdandi are really close can't he stay at Yukimura's place?" Gakuto voiced out._

_Sanada agree to Hyoutei's acrobatic guardian's point then again he also agrees Tezuka's point too. Atobe could only angrily glare at the youngest Host indicating he is not willing to let the brat living in his place. Of course the Urd Guardians, except Jirou and Kabaji, knew how the Valkeryie thinks so there is no need to speak out as they imagine how the prima donna guy would react if one of them offers a place to stay. Eiji volunteers yet the worrywart Sorcerer reminded him his huge family which excluded him._

"_How about he stays in our place?" Sakuno chirped happily._

_Fuji and Ryoma were showing their unapproved expression at the human girl's request yet even the Future Host shows uncertain whether he should accept it or not. He tries to turn his attention to the other way until Ryoga easily like the offer as he blunted out he needs someone to play. In the end, the Future Host is going to live with them from now on. _

**-End of Past**

The brunette Vampire nodded his head while keeping his eyes to the Skuld Host. For some odd reason he could not help feeling that way then again there is something

"In the end, he could not help but accept it." He reminisces the past yet cringed at the same time.

"You know he should have said 'no' in the first place." Fuji pointed out.

"Indeed yet he didn't." Ryoma added.

"FUJI! ECHIZEN! Stop this nonsense chat or run 50 laps around the court!" the Ice Hunter's voice boomed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Rikkai Dai

Yukimura stares at the blue sky looking aimlessly. His expression is calm as always which his fan girls keep on screaming in delight whenever they see their handsome man pass by. He turns his attention to Sanada who happens to walk to his side as always

"Are you feeling unwell, Yukimura-sama?" Sanada questions the Present Host. Yukimura could only shake his head sideways. "Then does that Nakano Sakurai kid bothers you that much?"

"Hn. I just get the feeling I've seen him somewhere." Yukimura replied.

"But if I recall correctly I don't think we ever saw him in the last party we attended." The Present Guardian mentioned.

A small cringe in his lips as he tries to recall something from the past yet no matter how much he tries there aren't any recollection meeting Sakurai from the past. It frustrated him so much but right now he needs to stop thinking as.

"By the way, how many times do I have to remind you stop calling me with formalities?" the Present Host pouted.

Sanada could only blush as he refuses to say another word as he walks ahead of him. The blue haired bishounen chuckles amusingly at his Guardian's reaction yet he follows behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's break time in Seigaku, Kaido happens to be heading his way to the rooftop to eat his lunch in peace since it was noisy in there. While on his way he saw Sakurai chatting with Eiji as he energetically clings on him. Later on the auburn haired lad sees someone coming as he greets to that person. Kaido follows the direction where Sakurai's looking.

His expressions turn sour at the sight he sees. Thus he picks up his speed and heads to his destination as fast as he could. He angrily slumps down on the ground as he devour his meal in angry manner. In a while he stops

"This is getting too stupid." Kaido insulted himself angrily. "Nothing will happen if I don't make a move."

"For once you finally understand, Kaido-kun." Sakurai's voice appeared out of the blue.

Kaido jolt at the voice's sudden appearance. He turns to the direction where the voice is coming as he sees him waving at him in a friendly manner. One of his eyebrows rises at the auburn haired lad's actions wondering why he is being so friendly with him.

"How long you were there?" he questioned him with a glare.

"Hn… Not long ago." he smiles calmly at the Snake specialist. "How are things going?"

The snake specialist raises one of his eyebrows again at the auburn haired lad. "I thought you're not going to help me?" Kaidoh inquired him.

Sakurai silently laugh as he looks at the Snake specialist. "Hey I'm only curious about your development." He corrected. "But from what I see you still haven't thought of a plan yet."

An angry glare meets the auburn haired lad's calm smile yet he still not affected to Kaido even if it takes a lot of time. The snake specialist is not that mad at Sakurai is just that he can't help but noticing there are few changes of him from the last time they talk privately yet he can't get the word out of his tongue. Then again he is still bothered his sudden reaction from the other day at the rooftop.

"You know you shouldn't think that much." Sakurai advised Kaidoh. "Your hair might turn white."

The snake specialist could only snort as he finishes his lunch while the auburn haired lad munches a small yet heavy sandwich. Heavy silence occurs between them until Kaido could not handle the suspense.

"I give up what do you want from me?" the scary lad demanded.

A small chuckle is the only thing Sakurai could say then smiles at him. "What I want is to see you confess your love to Osakada-san." Sakurai answers straightforward.

Kaido stare at him again with his mouth hanging and heavy blush crept on his face. He slaps his own face while Sakurai is only grinning like the same idiot he knows well.

"You were hanging out too much on that idiot." Kaido utters under his breath.

The auburn haired lad gives a small laugh as he stares at him. "Despite you guys name call and fight constantly that means you two get along so well." He points out which caught the scary man surprise. "Do you want to listen some of my advice or not?"

The snake specialist stares at him thinking of the auburn haired lad's offer. If he takes it then he might be able to succeed from the last event on the other hand half of his instinct tells him not to take it. Sakurai waits patiently for Kaido to decide.

"Sorry but I'll do it on my own." Kaido declared.

No reactions coming from the auburn haired lad as he could only reply with a small nod. Just before he could add something, Kaido heads his way out of the rooftop leaving Sakurai alone.

"_Maa… I guess this is better."_ He thought. _"It would help him become a real man."_

The Future Host's smile continues to grow as he stretches his arms in the air while lying down on the floor and watching at the blue sky. Then he takes out the old pocket watch from his pocket as he stares at its cover with a sad look at first until it changes so fast.

"Then again, he is hopeless indeed." the Future Host mumbled few words under his breath. Good thing Kaidoh didn't hear that. Still he isn't afraid to speak out his bluntness. "Now let's see how things will go on for those two." Sakurai wondered.

Somewhere in the school corridor, Tomoka eats her lunch with Sakuno. The petite girl could not eat her lunch as she watches her friend devouring hers in an angry manner. It surprises her yet somehow disturb why she's like that.

"Stupid guy." She uttered under her breathe. "It's his entire fault."

"Anou… Tomo-chan." Sakuno calls her. "Please don't take out your anger to your lunch."

Tomoka stops as she quickly apologize her actions in front of her friend. The petite girl could only reassure her as she questions her sudden actions.

"Just angry at some certain guy I like." The pigtail girl replied directly.

"You mean, Rai-kun?" she brought up the auburn haired lad's name.

Tomoka shook her head letting her bangs cover her face. "Actually my real love." She utters hoping she won't hear which is a good thing Sakuno didn't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back to Yukimura, the blue haired bishounen is having a tough time. Not as the team's captain instead he is worrying the young Host. He knows Mizuki and his crew's plan has failed thanks to Sakurai's foreseen ability yet he can't help feeling so worry that something awful might happen in the near future.

"_I just hope my instinct is wrong."_ He prayed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the secret dwelling where no one acknowledge of its existence due to its strong spell that Ryoma and Fuji cast. Sakuno prepares the food as she get all the ingredients ready on the table as she could even start she notices the Future Host entering the kitchen.

"So what's tonight dinner?" he asked her curiously.

Just as Sakuno could even answer his question, Sakurai suddenly backs away with his face turning sour. Not only that, he also covers his nose using his left hand as a protection. The petite girl could only stares at him.

"Please don't put any leeks in my plate." Sakurai pleaded with a disgusted look still presence on his face.

The petite girl blinks one or two as she stares at him. "I didn't know you hate leeks." She blunted.

The auburn haired lad sweat-dropped at that moment then he laughs nervously, "Yeah… I guess I didn't tell you about that. But don't tell that useless Urd I beg of you."

Sakuno could only giggle and said, "Really you're strange."

The auburn haired lad could laugh normally as he pats her head in a brotherly affection. For some odd reason the petite girl she felt his warmth was somehow very nostalgic as makes her recall a family member whom she seem to get along with. However she can't seem to remember as her memories are unclear.

"Say how long have you been living with Fuji-senpai and Echizen-san?" the auburn haired lad questions her.

"Very long about five years I believe." She replied without any hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing I was only curious why a young lady like you should be living with guys." Sakurai bluntly reply.

They exchange small laugh between them yet the Skuld Host notices the awkward behind her laughter. As their laughter dies, Sakurai plans to bring out another topic until he hears something he didn't expect to hear.

"Actually I'm their blood partner." She revealed.

Silent occurs in the room, the Skuld Host could only stare silently at the petite girl. Another minute passes by, Sakuno has sense something odd between Sakurai's smile and she seems to sense he must be thinking something else that makes him misunderstanding.

"Right now I'm just an emergency food." She added.

His thought suddenly snaps out as he continues smiling at her except there is something different from that. "Oh…that's explain why I didn't see any bite marks on your neck." He said. "Well I better look for Ryoga-san. He really wants to challenge me through chess."

Sakuno could only nod her head as the Skuld Host suddenly raises his speed which she finds it strange why he is in such a rush. She shrugs her shoulders then focus to her attention preparing their tonight's dinner. On the other hand, Fuji and Echizen have arrived into their dwelling only greeted by Sakurai with Karupin, sitting few inches next to him, and has his arms crossed against to his chest.

"Can I have a word, Fuji-senpai, Echizen-san?" Sakurai asked them.

Two Vampires look at each other then to the auburn haired lad who smiling normally yet they felt there is something suspicious behind it. It took a while for them to decide until they follow him only leading them in a secluded area of their house.

"Does she know what Blood Partner actually means?" the Skuld Host questioned them with hint of anger of his tone.

"Yeah ." The youngest Vampire bluntly replied.

"Then that means… You have done _something_, haven't you!?" Sakurai gritted his teeth.

Both of them stare at each other confusedly what he meant of course the auburn haired lad notices their expression as it makes him really mad.

"You don't fool me. I _**AM**_ aware of that position!" Sakurai made his voice higher showing his anger.

The youngest Vampire somehow flinch when he saw the sudden anger of the Future Host even the tensai Vampire was even surprise to see another side of him. In his sea-green emerald eyes, they could see his rage and his demanding answer.

"If you mean her blood neither of us has our fangs sink on her skin." Fuji mentioned it. "Since she still hasn't decided… for now."

Sakurai is about to say another word yet the youngest Vampire cuts him off. "True but she will realize the true meaning of Blood Partner." Ryoma bluntly replied.

"Yeah. I heard that from her but I could see you two are after her heart am I right?" the Future Host added

A cold silent is the only reply the auburn haired lad receives as he smirks at them in interest. He could tell what the Vampires' reaction as he expects they would do. Sakurai lets out a small sigh and gives out his smile.

"I bid you good luck who ever wins." He causally bid them good luck.

Ryoma raises his eyebrow at the auburn haired lad. "You're after her too?"

"No way." The Future Host replied straight. "I'm not included to this battle of heart. Also she seems like a little sister if you ask me." Sakurai corrected.

Fuji and Ryoma could only stare at the Skuld Host whether he is joking or not but they could not see it in his deceit in his eyes as they could only see his honesty.

"However she seems to be dense. I was she even aware the situation she's in?" He blurted out.

Both lads seem to agree what the Skuld Host was saying yet they didn't say a word as they think Sakuno might be listening nearby but thankfully she isn't as they hear the sounds of the falling pots coming from the kitchen. Then they stare at Sakurai for a second until he breaks off the silent.

"Then again how were you able to live on without blood?" he questioned them curiously.

"Inui-senpai invented Blood Tablets for us." the youngest vampire replied his question. As the auburn haired lad could even ask for more, Fuji takes out the bottle of tablets and shows it to him as proof. Sakurai could only sigh in relief. "I guess it's better than taking some random person's blood." Sakurai said.

Fuji agrees to the youngest Valkeryie's words even Ryoma accepts the fact. Now everything is answered, both vampires are about to head their way to their rooms until the Future Host stops them. "However you should know that one day your thirst for blood will wake up sooner or later." He reminded them.

Both Vampires heard Sakurai's words loud and clear just as they could question him. The Future Host walks ahead from them leaving them speechless. Sakurai halted when he reaches the other door as he leans his back against it.

"Then again which one does she likes?" He wondered.

In the mean time, the human girl sneezes out of the blue as she rubs her nose then she goes back her cooking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Scientist's dwelling, Inui is surrounded with thousand of books old or new. He seems to be researching some gap information that has been bugging him for quite sometimes. Inui continues searching through all the books until he stumbles one book that catches his eyes. He reads the first two paragraphs as his hands turn into grips.

"I knew there is a deepest secret on that race." Inui mumbled.

**Night 15 End**

_

* * *

Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 16: Her Choice **_

"Tell me, if you were to choose between the two whom will it be?" Sakurai questioned her in a serious tone.

The petite girl was baffled to the Skuld Host's question. She doesn't know how she could answer such serious question. But when she looks at his sea-green eyes, there is a hint of concern about her choice. She never thought Sakurai would be questioning in serious topic then again she still concerns for the two Vampires.

"I'm not sure." She replied.

**

* * *

A/N:** It seems Sakurai knows the meaning behind Blood Partner yet he didn't say 'til the end of this chap. Look like we will have to wait on the next chapter. And take note people, Atobe and Sakurai DO NOT get along very much in fact they hate each other's guts that they want to kill who ever strikes first.

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!


	18. 16:Her Choice

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** Sooner or later they're about to reveal the true meaning of Blood Partner. It's still not yet in this chapter.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Scarlette Shizuru, FujixSaku0709, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321- and Kit2000. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the residence of Kaido, the mother notices something unusual from her eldest son's action for the past few days. Normally he would stay quiet and continue doing his trainings but from what she sees is something you don't see everyday.

"What is your brother doing in the middle of the night?" Hozumi, Kaoru's mother asked her youngest son, Hazue.

Hazue could only shrug his shoulders while staring at the ceiling and listening the noises. "Probably he's practicing himself to ask a girl he likes." He casually replied.

A small crash is heard near him as he turns his attention to his mother nervously picking up the broken dishes she happened holding them minutes ago. "Maa… Please don't joke like that. I mean Kaoru never mentioned he has a special girl in mind." She nervously laughed.

"But it's possible, Kaasan." Hazue bluntly added.

A cold silence occurs between them. The mother could only stares at him with a calm smile then again her youngest son stares at her back with blank expression until the mother breaks the silence.

"Well I wonder what she looks like?" she thought in a worrying tone.

"Kaasan?" the youngest son sweat-dropped at his mother's sudden change of action.

**Night 16 **

_**Her Choice**_

In the hidden mansion where Vampires, a Werewolf, a Valkeryie and a human resided where no other normal humans has the knowledge of the mansion's existence as it was protected by the spell Fuji cast long ago to keep their true identity hidden.

In the room where the only human girl among the other mythical creatures residing that place is having a deep slumber however the dream she has is not a good one as she keeps squirming from one side to another as she is trying to look for a comfortable place to sleep. Still the nightmare continues to go on which can make her scream but she didn't.

Her nightmare increases as she could no long hold as she screams really loud enough for the others in the house to hear her voice. She wakes up from her slumber as she gasps for air to breath. The human girl feels scared as she recalls the nightmare and that terrible memory. It scares her so much that. The only people who could hear are none other than Ryoma and Fuji as they wake up from their slumber and headed to her room with worry looks.

"What happened, Sakuno/Sakuno-chan?" both Vampires questioned her with worried tone.

"It's that nightmare again." She cries under her breath. "Why do they keep coming back?"

Outside of the human girl's room, the youngest Host leans his back behind the door as he listens to their conversation. He could tell the girl is trembling in fear as her voice could barely answer straight.

Sakurai wants to go in as well yet his will stops him. A pain look becomes visible on his face. It hurt him when he hears her trembling voice. He wanted to comfort her pain but his instinct tells him not do instead let Fuji and Ryoma do the comforting.

"After all she owes her life to them." Sakurai noted himself sadly. As he plans to head back to his room he hears something, "Do you want us to sleep with you again?" the brunette Vampire offers the petite girl.

Sakurai goes back listening behind the door when he halted his steps. Listening to their words somehow made him worried yet disturbs what the Vampires meant. He want to leave it be however his instinct tells him to protect her. He then burst out from his hiding place acting like a worrywart brother as he volunteer sleeping next to her.

"_After all I can't let those two do something advantage to my adopted sister_. Not in this situation." The Future Host mentally hissed.

Both Vampires could only strangely stare at Sakurai thinking the same thought however they didn't bother to say something. Just as they could sleep either one of Sakuno's sides however Sakurai already next to the girl's right side.

"I get a bad feeling about this." The youngest Vampire thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morning arrives

Tomoka waits patiently at the boy's tennis court for her friend to arrive yet it seems Sakuno hasn't appeared just yet. She tries looking for Sakurai for a change yet she has already searched for him earlier as she finds him there none.

"Mou… when will Sakuno-chan come? She never used to be this late." Tomoka wondered.

She continues walking around to find her best friend then again she tries again looking for the auburn haired lad to ask him a very important question that's been bugging her lately. As she could turn to the other round, her eyes lay to something that catches her interest.

In front of her, she sees Kaido standing few distances away from her.

"Hey." He greeted her.

Tomoka greeted him back in a slight cold manner. Of course the second year notices her odd behavior towards him just as he could stops her he not until someone calls his name which makes him to turn his attention to caller. Yet he founds no one, as he turns back to Tomoka she is already gone. The Snake specialist kneels down on his knees on the ground and bangs his head against on the nearby tree.

"Arrrgghhh! Why can't I just tell her!?" Kaido scolded himself angrily.

"What the hell are you doing, Mamushi?"

The Snake specialist jolts as soon as he heard his rival. He gives off his best glare like he always did. "SHUT UP, PORCUPINE HEAD!" he yelled at him angrily.

He takes his leave before Momoshiro could even talk back like he always did however he didn't which the lad finds it really weird to see his rival in a strange manner.

Farther away from the scene, Sakurai peers above the tree, who happens to be sleeping at the top of the tree branch so peacefully. However, his slumber was interrupted when Kaido yelled at Momoshiro. The auburn haired lad seems unable to get a good sleep from last night as he was keeping an eye on both Fuji and Ryoma while he sleeps next to Sakuno. So far he noticed nothing else happened that night which really waste his sleep.

_"Well I managed to protect my adopted sister this time. Still it's so tiring."_ The lad complained, secretly he glances at the path Kaidoh just walked by. "But judging Kaidoh-kun's action just now I know what's gotten into him." He said out loud as he

As his consciousness is slowly drifting off to his dreamland not until someone knocks the tree which causes him to fall off the tree and land on the ground. A slight groan escapes from Sakurai's mouth he looks up to the person which is none other than Momoshiro. Just as he could even say a word, the Dunk master grabs his shirt and starts shaking him.

"Ne Sakurai you know what's going on with him right?" the Dunk master questioned him.

"Yeah I do." He nervously answered

"OI TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MAMUSHI!!" Momoshirou shake him.

"P-p-pl-please d-d-d-don-don't s-s-s-shh-sh-shake m-m-me l-l-l-like t-t-th-that." The poor lad pleaded him.

Alas Momoshiro didn't seem to understand what he was saying causing poor Sakurai nearly die from his hands.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere in the realm where no one else could detect the stench Chi as Fuji dictated, Mizuki feels so stress out he tries thinking up a great plan yet nothing comes out. Frustrated at himself, he throws out some of the nearby objects on the ground creating a complete mess of a mad man. Because of the noises he created, one of his subjects entered his room.

"You should give a rest, Mizuki-sama." Takuya advised him.

"Stay away from me, fool! Let me think of it I should able to create another one."

His subject could only sigh at the mastermind's frustrated answer just as he could say more a notebook falls off from one of his shelf. Takuya picks up that item and begins to search from one page to another until he stops at one page that catches his interests. He calls the murderous Pagan to let him see his discovery. Mizuki takes that item from his hand and reads it at the same page where he was reading.

Silence occurs in there until the Pagan breaks out an insane laugh. That laugh Takuya knows well as he takes few steps away from him. Mizuki stops laughing as his signature evil smile appears on his lips.

"You really fool me this time… Nakano Sakurai." Mizuki smirked evilly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Acho!" the Skuld Host sneezed.

"Bless you, Kurai-chan. Did you catch a cold?"

Eiji hand the Future Host a tissue as he accepts it. Currently their class has already ended yet there are some few clubs who are still taking their activities. The tennis club should be having one as well except Tezuka approve they should take a day break.

"Naw… I think someone's talking bad about me." Sakurai sniffed. Then his expression turns to sour. "Probably that Jerk Urd."

"Why do you hate Atobe-san so much?" Oishi asked him. "I thought Norn sisters get along well."

"Those are made up stories to hide the truth. Basically, those Vikings believe sisters get along well to please themselves whenever they get bored. Only Urd and Skuld want to kill each other. Frankly, our ancestor did something incredible when she takes her revenge." The Future Valkeryie grins evilly. "I must find out what so I could have mine as well."

The Sorcerer doesn't know how to react on the youngest Valkeryie's speaks. He just stares at him unbelievable on the Norn sisters. It's just too weird for him then again what he is most surprise that all the Norse myths and legends he had read way back was really different from Sakurai. Eiji could only gape at Sakurai's following reactions in interest.

"You can be really mean huh, Kurai-chan." Eiji blurted out.

"I take that a lot but thanks anyway." He smiles at him causing the were-cat to sweat-drop at his comment. Eiji turns his attention to his double partner only to find him up in the clouds.

"Senpai! Oishi-senpai." The auburn haired lad calls him out. "You've been spacing out too much. Were you even listening?"

Oishi snaps out from his thoughts as he rubs his head behind. "Sorry, it's just I'm surprised on the truth." He honestly replied.

The auburn haired lad eyes at him suspiciously as he thought the Sorcerer wasn't listening at all yet he let him off. "Well I better go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He bid them farewell.

With that the youngest Host speeds off before the Golden pair could even bother to ask another question for him. Then again they decided to let it off this time as they head off someplace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere in the school hall,

Tomoka carries countless of papers on her arms. It was really heavy for a girl to carry yet she can't reject the teacher's order since he really needs to somewhere else for emergency. The poor thing is she can't have Sakuno to help her out since she has something else to do. As she walks her way someone accidentally bumps to her which cause her to fall out along with the papers not until Kaidoh saves her in nick of time.

"Thank you, Kaidoh-senpai. I can handle it on my own." Tomoka told him.

"Just let me carry the half of it." Kaidoh said. "It should be easier. Fshuu."

Just as she could even reject his offer of help the snake specialist took half of the papers on the top and starts heading the way. The twin pigtail girl was dumbfounded yet she follows him behind as she notices he was taking a wrong path. They walk together until they reach to their destination they passed the papers to the secretary who asks for them. Knowing that Kaidoh finish his part he is about to walk away until Tomoka stops him.

"Thank you, Kaidoh-_kun_." She thanked him.

The snake specialist was surprise at her sudden address to him yet all he could do is to nod his head thus he starts walking away. Tomoka could only watch his back with a sad look. "Stupid me. I thought I was over him." she scolded herself. "Yet why do I still yearn for him."

Away from Kaidoh and Tomoka, the auburn haired lad watches the scenes. "Surely there has be something better than that, Kaidoh-kun." He commented as he starts heading his way home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the secret dwelling

The petite girl arrives there on time as she carries a plastic bag on her arm full of newly food she would use for their dinner tonight. As she could head off to the kitchen she notices Ryoma and Fuji are lying on the ground looking both in pain.

"Syuusuke-kun? Ryoma-kun?" she calls them.

Just as her hands could reach both of them, the vampires look up at her with their vampire eyes activated. Sakuno pulls back her hands as she meets her gazes from them however she felt something is wrong with them as she notices their eyes are begging something, like they're craving for blood.

Looking at their eyes, she knows one thing. She needs to get away from them before the worst thing may happen. But she couldn't as she is pinned down on the ground with two Vampires above her craving for her blood.

"Please knock it off." The human girl pleaded.

Alas they weren't listening to her. Sakuno tries to escape from their grip however their grips were so strong that seem impossible for her. She closes her eyes as she waits for their teeth sunken into her skin but nothing happen. Opening her eyes she saw Fuji and Ryoma lying on the floor unconscious. She looks up to the person who was standing behind them with his hands.

"Rai-kun?"

"Good thing I return." Sakurai sighed. "Who would have thought those two would get nuts after all they've been drinking those Blood tablets for so long."

She could only stare at both vampires with mixture of feelings emerging together. Nervous to be exact as she recalls the events earlier were somehow scary. "What happened?" she asked him worryingly.

Sakurai looks at her while observing her expression carefully as he gives it a small smile. "Can you help me carry them to their rooms, Sakuno-chan?" he favored her.

The petite girl nods as she helps Sakurai carrying the Vampires to a nearby bed so they could rest well. While they are heading their way the Skuld Host has his face covered by his bangs as if he is trying to avoid her to see his expression.

"_It's time…"_ he said.

Now that they have put Fuji and Ryoma in a bed, both auburns head their way out of the room. Stiff silence occurs in the air yet Sakurai felt he needs to say something for her. He halts his steps to face her with his serious look.

"Please answer this sincerely." The youngest Host glances at the human girl with a face who looks ready. Then he takes a deep breath. "Tell me, if you were to choose between the two whom will it be?" Sakurai questioned her in a serious tone.

The petite girl was baffled to the Skuld Host's question. She doesn't know how she could answer such serious question. But when she looks at his sea-green eyes, there is a hint of concern about her choice. She never thought Sakurai would be questioning in serious topic then again she still concerns for the two Vampires.

"I'm not sure." She replied.

Sakurai waits for more answer yet he knew he must not say anything else. He then just pats her head in a brotherly way. "Sakuno-chan you must make a choice if you're going to stay one of their side. Normally no human can stay in two Vampires. It's really unheard." He told her.

However the Skuld Host didn't let her finish her word as he places his finger to her lips. "There's no need to rush. After all there is still more time. Just take your time." He advised her.

With that saying, he walks away leaving the Human girl alone in the hallway as she is left confusing on Sakurai's last question. As the youngest Host is far away from her he halt his steps as he turns to the other direction. "How long have you been standing there?" Sakurai questioned to that person.

Hearing those words, the person decided to show up looking normal as usual as he smiles at that youngest Host. "Yaaa... I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Ryoga apologizes to him. "Did something happened before I came?"

"You won't believe what happened earlier." Sakurai answered in a serious tone.

The Were-wolf could only stare at the auburn haired lad curiously at his sudden serious tone he uses. Just as he could ask him more, Sakurai excuses himself he needs to go to the toilet thus leave him alone. Dumbfounded at first yet Ryoga's expression changes as he leans his back against the wall.

_"So Chibisuke finally gone to that age."_ Ryoga thought.

Back to the young girl, she is still thinking the last words Sakurai left as she begins to questions more. "I have to pick one yet how can I?" she questioned herself. "Both of them are my saviors 5 years ago."

Unknown to her, two figures are secretly hiding behind the door as they watch her in a sad and worried expression.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Kaido residence

"What are you doing, Kaasan?"

Hazue is staring strangely at the sight he is seeing right now. In front of him, his mother kneels in front of a small shrine probably a handmade. Inside of it, there's a small box as if it was represented either as a sacrifice or perhaps a gift.

"Can't you see I'm trying to worship the God of Love for your brother, Hazue-kun?" Hozumi replied as she continues praying for her eldest son. "Please God make his confession success." She prayed.

The youngest son could only walk away with a major sweat-drop appearing above his head. _"I just hope nothing stupid would happen in his confession."_ He wished.

**Night 16 END**

_

* * *

Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 17: Nightly Confession  
**_

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoma raised his voice.

The youngest Vampire has his hands slammed against the coffee table balled into fists as he glares to Sakurai looking angry at something. Next to him, Fuji seems to be much surprised at his words yet curious at his sudden actions.

"I understand you don't want her to pressure but you should tell her about its true meaning." Sakurai said. "You don't know when you will go nuts like the last time."

**

* * *

A/N:** Put some KaiTomo in this chapter to have more spotlight on them. Take note people, Hazue and Hozumi aren't made up names they are real. Well it seem Sakurai asked Sakuno to pick one of the Vampires yet she is still undecided which one of them? Now what will happen on the next chapter.

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!


	19. 17:Nightly Confession

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan **

**A/N:** This chapter might be the most difficult to construct ever. And I apologize to you all for making you wait for this chapter. You guys aren't the only ones who are eager to know the next chapter even I get eager to write as well while I am still on the battle of school works.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**babababa, FujixSaku0709, Scarlette Shizuru, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, Lisa, demonslayer137, and iKiohri Otakugal**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fuji and Ryoma are at the living room as they sat on the couch looking guilty that they refuse to leave their bed. In their mind they recall lying on the ground in pain the next thing they couldn't remember what happens next. Just as either one of them could leave the room

"Are you done repenting now?" Sakurai's voice boom as he appears behind the door. "You shouldn't feel bad after all you two can't help those instincts."

Both eyes stare at the youngest Host with unhappy expression. "We're not proud of our actions." The brunette haired Vampire corrected.

"But you are desperately yearning for her blood." the youngest Host pointed out. "Admit it you can't go on like this. You still want her _**badly**_."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoma raised his voice.

The youngest Vampire has his hands slammed against the coffee table balled into fists as he glares Sakurai very angry. Next to him, Fuji seems to be much surprised at his words yet curious at his sudden actions.

"I understand you don't want her to pressure but you should tell her about its true meaning." Sakurai said. "You don't know when you will go nuts like the last time. Also she needs to know that truth."

Just as the auburn haired lad could even end his advice to them he takes another look at them. "Maybe the next time it might even worst." He added. "Like taking all her blood by force until she dies."

Their mouth were shut at the last sentence with a scared expression they shared as if they are going to lose something valuable in their lives. So afraid that they don't want Sakuno to die in such tender age or even meet the dreadful fate. The youngest Valkeryie Host notices their expression as he keeps his mouth shut feeling a little remorse of what he said. Of course for him it pains him to imagine what might go wrong if he wasn't there to stop them.

"Just tell her while there's more time left." Sakurai added and takes his leave of the room.

**Night 17 **

**Nightly Confession**

Kaidoh happens to be at the hiding behind one of the locker waiting for someone to arrive. He seems to be nervous despite his terrifying look that can scare anyone who passes by him. However there are few of people who have the guts to ask him yet some fail.

"You are slow." Sakurai bluntly commented at Kaidoh's performance.

"Can it." He sneered at him yet the lad didn't stop his comments.

Sakurai wants to continue to comment the scary lad's foolish action until he spotted certain human girl who is a little daze that she might bump into the door or the wall or even someone. Knowing what's on her mind he decides to can it like Kaido said as he begins heading to his destination.

As he is away from Kaidoh, the youngest Valkeryie Host searches for some familiar people but he finds no one only few fan girls and his classmates. Just as he is about to head his next destination someone grabs him behind which surprise Sakurai. He plans to hit whoever that person did but he lower his arms when he sees someone he least expecting to meet.

"Whatcha doing, Kurai-chan." The Were-cat questions him as he tightens his hug and rubs his cheek against him as if he's a cute teddy bear he owns in his place.

"I'm looking for some certain people. Umm… could you let me go, Eiji?" Sakurai pleaded nervously. Alas the acrobatic lad did not pay any attention to his words which the poor second year has fear.

He wanted to release himself from his senior's deadly hug however it was so tight that he can't break the hug. The only thing he has on his mind is to avoid attention from everyone as soon as he can. Just as he could do that he stops his track as he sees two more people he least expects to see, Momoshiro and Kawamura.

"No it's not what you think." He is about to explain the misunderstanding.

"Don't worry, Nakano-san. We know Eiji's habit on hugging everyone he likes." Kawamura reassured him. "But this is the first time Eiji's really attach to someone else aside Oishi, Echizen, Fujiko and Ryuuzaki-san."

As Kawamura commented, Sakurai busily struggles from the older lad's hug yet he could not release himself as he finds they are too tight almost impossible for him to escape. Poor him, both Kawamura and Momoshiro thought.

"Ne Kurai-chan, how about we head to the cafeteria and get some Banana crepe?" Eiji suggested the auburn haired lad in a cute manner.

The poor lad wants to decline just as he meets his face his words were swallowed at the sight he hated the most. The red haired lad is giving his cute look that is hard to resist to decline. He told himself not to give in but it fails as they head to the cafeteria while Eiji still clinging on his shoulder as if he doesn't want to let go.

"They seem an interesting to watch don't they, Momo-kun?" the double persona commented in interesting manner.

Momoshiro agrees to the double persona yet his mind is drifting off somewhere. Kawamura notice it too quickly as he smiles to that second year.

"Are you thinking of some girl?" he asked him.

The spiky haired lad could only smile nervously. "Yeah pretty much I was planning to court her first." He admitted.

"But you're going to have her big brother's approval first." Kawamura reminded him.

"I know."

Away from Momo and Kawamura, the Were-cat still clinging onto the youngest Future Host as he is still trying his best to avoid being seen by his schoolmates although they were seen in when they reach at the cafeteria thanks to the noisy cafeteria lady who has the habit spouting some nonsense.

-In the Vampire's dwelling

The human girl was not able to concentrate well as she her mind is still up on the clouds. But that is not all she has been like that all day without concentrating one.

"I think you should take a break." The Tensai Vampire suggested.

"It's too late to protest now, Sakuno. We've already bought some foods." The youngest Vampire said as he shows her the bag he's carrying before she could protest.

The Human girl gives no other choice but to let it be as she clears the kitchen while two Vampires are staring at each other exchange small words. As they eat their dinner Sakuno could not help feeling insecure at the heavy silent

"Can we have a talk?" the youngest Vampire suggested. "I think it's about time we tell you something about Blood Partner."

"Do you remember what we told you years ago?" Fuji asked her

Sakuno nods her head. She knows what Blood Partner is after all that was the only reason why Fuji and Ryoma had taken her in all those years ago. "Actually it was half true." Fuji admitted. "The truth is Blood Partner also meant Bride." The youngest Vampire follows.

A sudden shock occurs in her. She doesn't know how she could react whether to cry or angry instead she stays stiff and silent. Both Vampires notice her reaction as they both fear that would be the result yet Ryoma continues to explain further. "If you recall what happened the other night… we were both thirsting for blood."

"I'm sorry." They apologize. "You see Sakuno-chan. A Vampire can only take the chosen Bride's blood and be his side for eternity." The older brunette haired lad continues just as he could continue his explanation he notices her hands are shaking.

"Please leave me alone." She requested.

Ryoma wants to say something to her yet Fuji halt him indicating to let her be as the Human girl stands up from her seat and starts leaving. Not before long their brothers arrive in as they witness Sakuno leaving the room with a sad face. The younger Fuji asked them what happened yet none of them gives a reply. The older Echizen wants to say something not until the Skuld Host enters to the sticky situation. Just as Sakurai could even bother to ask he notices the heavy tension in the room as he focuses his eyes on the two Vampire rivals.

"I guess you told her the true meaning of Blood Partner haven't you?" the auburn haired lad guessed correctly.

This make Yuuta and Ryoga surprised to hear the truth. As they could even say that Sakurai was probably joking they notice their brothers show the same guilt expression. Judging to their expression it's not a joke.

Just as anyone of them could even demand their questions to be answer the Skuld Host yawn tiredly turning their attention to him. "It's getting a bit late. Let's sleep for now." Sakurai suggested.

None of them say anything but they agree that he is right. They all head to their respective room and hit the sack everyone except for Sakurai who could only stand next to the window as he stares at the night's beauty with a concern look as he thought of Sakuno, Fuji and Ryoma's future. He prays there would be a solution for them as he heads to his slumber.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Days pass by there are few things have change ever since that night. Instead they see the petite girl in the kitchen making food all that left is to see food are served on the table. Not only that they weren't able to see her during their tennis practice.

"Did something happened?" the Wizard asked curiously as he notices the odd change on two certain people in the club and the human girl's absence.

"Love trouble." The auburn haired replied bluntly while he is reading an interesting book.

Oishi sweat-dropped at the young lad's response yet he didn't bother to ask more. "By the way… Why are you here? I mean you're not part of this club." he added.

Twitching in annoyed the Skuld Host is getting irritated whether he should answer or not. While he is trying to read the best part of the novel he is being hugged by Eiji as the Were-cat refuses to let go of him as he tighten his hug which is distracting his concentration.

"Nya… Kurai-chan's so soft and cute to hug." Eiji meow and hugged the poor Skuld Host.

Oishi sweat-dropped at the sight he has the feeling whether he should ask or not. The Future Host notices the senior's curiosity as he decided to answer. "It's not my fault I have animal pheromone. It's one of the trait I _**REALLY**_ despise." Sakurai glared at him. "Also I was born with it."

The Wizard nods in understanding aside Eiji is being a bother as he notices few cats, dogs and birds are resting on the young lad as it irritates the young lad. He guesses Eiji must have dragged him into their club on their way to school.

"_I'm not going to comment anymore."_ Oishi noted to himself.

As he turns his attention away from the poor auburn haired lad and the were-cat looking at the other club members until he notices one of the regular is looking much odd than Fuji and Ryoma. Kaido plans to attack his opponent with his snake shot yet he fails as he missed his opportunity thus their battle ends with 2-4. Oishi is not happy at the outcome he turns to the Captain as Tezuka notices his teammate's lacking as he instructed him to run twenty laps. The snake specialist didn't say anything as he keeps quiet and follows his captain's instruction.

"That's unusual for those three, isn't it Tezuka-kun?" the Wizard said while keeping an eye on their teammates.

"It's their problem just let them solve it themselves." Tezuka replied.

Just as Tezuka could comment another one he notices Kaido bumped into the tree laps by laps, aside from him Ryoma and Fuji's actions are worst as they uses their tennis skills to almost kill their opponents which scares their wits. It's hell, he said. _"I hope they solve it soon."_ He prayed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As hours pass by it's already time school ended while everyone are either heading to their club activity or probably hang out with their friends. The Snake specialist is still being an idiot as usual as he never get his chance to have a decent conversation with Tomoka. It makes him a real fool and he really hates it.

"You should know it's your 15th failure." Sakurai reminded him. "Until now you still haven't told her."

"Are you here just to mock me?" the snake specialist questioned him with hint of anger behind his tone.

The auburn haired lad takes a small thought then he smiles at him. "Naw… I was only watching you. That's all." He said in a bluntly manner.

Kaido doesn't know what he should react to Sakurai's blunt words- should he be pissed or surprised at him. Then again he doesn't know how he should say to him as he is much speechless as he notices the auburn haired lad's expression stays the same.

"Leave me alone." The lad hissed at him as he walks past him.

"Kaidoh-kun time has its limit." The auburn haired lad advised him and left naturally just before the Snake specialist could even talk back.

Sakurai could hear Kaido's footsteps are fading away he sighs mumbling something as he starts walking away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can I talk you for a sec?" he asked her. "Privately?"

A blink or so in her eyes as Tomoka could have misheard the second year lad's request. Firstly Kaido is visiting the first year's classroom secondly he wants to have a conversation with her, PRIVATELY. But that's not all her classmates are there watching them as they give comments. She wants to ignore him just to pretend chatting with Sakuno alas she wasn't there.

"Sure." Tomoka simply replied while ignoring her classmates' comments.

Without any hesitation, Tomoka left her classroom while she drags the scary senior before more ill comments are about to occur from her classmates. Kaido was surprised of her actions yet he keeps silent all the way until they are at the back of the school where no one can hear their conversation.

"So what is it you want to talk about, _**Senpai**_?" she asked him.

Noticing her way of speaking he could tell she is anxious yet angry at him. He knew she is still mad at him yet he already made his decision to tell her. At first he was hesitate but his guts tells him to do it now. As he has his mouth open ready to tell her until something unexpected just happen.

"Oi what are you doing here, Mamushi?" Momo interrupted.

Oh joy Momo just interrupt the moment the snake specialist is trying his hardest to tell Tomoka very most important. Quickly he grabs his rivals' collar then he glares at him just as he could yell at him he turns his attention to Tomoka. "I'll talk you again after I beat this porcupine head." He bid her goodbye.

With that Kaido drags the loud mouth second year as they walk away far away from the first year girl. As they arrive near to the school's entrance gate he let go of his hand then he gives Momo his most intense glare ever.

**"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO INTERRUPT BETWEEN ME AND HER!"** he yelled at him angrily.

The spiky haired lad gasps at his rival's unlikely behavior. "Just what the hell is wrong with you, Mamushi? It's like you're saying you're going to confess her." Momoshirou said.

"**THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO, YOU IDIOT!!"** Kaido yelled at him.

Jaws open wide as he stares at him surprisingly. He could not find the right word to describe as he finds it surprisingly to hear his rival has his eyes to someone he least expect to know. "So you like her?" he questioned him.

Kaido could not blame his rival's reaction since it was his own fault. "Yeah."

"Really?"

"**HELL YEAH! I LOVE HER DAMNIT!!"** he yelled again.

His voice halted. He notices something is not right since when did his rival sounds like a girl in the first place, he thought. Moment passes by a bullet of sweats appears above his head. Slowly he turns his head behold Okasada Tomoka stands right besides him with a nervous look. Just as he could say another word, he looks around to his surroundings. Momoshiro is already further away except everyone is staring at him and Tomoka looking surprise at his burst. They must have heard it, he thought as his face flustered.

Now he wanted to disappear in front of her. No better make it move to another school and change his name. A bullet of sweats keeps on coming out from his skin as his nervous increases. Then again his conscious tells him that it's his only chance to confess his love for the twin pigtail girl then again having others hear his declaration of love is embarrassing especially when they are watching them.

"You are really an idiot." Tomoka spat out. His blush deepen his face as he felt more embarrassed at himself saying it in public just as he could say something else. He notices she was crying. "Still it was hilarious."

"Oi, why are you crying?" He panicked as he was nervous how he should act to her. "Was it something I said?"

"Yea it's just I love you too, stupid Kaidoh." She replied. "I love you for a long time."

Without any warning Tomoka hugs him while tears continue to come out. She can't help that she's crying in joy whilst the snake specialist lad is questioning whether he should hug her or not yet he decided to do it anyway while his face goes red.

Further away from them, the Skuld Host watches the event on his targets as he watches them through his binoculars.

"I guess it worked out just fine. Really bringing them together is definitely hard work." Sakurai sighed but then he smiles in satisfy at the outcome as he starts heading his way home. "At least his life won't be regrettable in the future."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the hidden mansion

"Can we talk for a bit, Rai-kun?" the petite Human girl requested.

Sakurai stops his movement when he heard the auburn haired girl's request out of the blue. He only arrived home first expecting to see Ryoma's Karupin waiting at the hall way for the auburn haired girl but now he is facing her. He observes her facial expression first then he gesture her to take a seat across of him. In few moments later Yuuta and Ryoga arrives in the scene just as the Skuld Host could even shoo them away the brothers wanted to hear the human girl's answer since they too are also curious of her answer.

"I decided to choose both of them." Sakuno declared. "I know this is absurb but they're both my saviours ever since they saved me from that day. That's why..."

Dead silence occurs in the room as the young girl stares at them with the same serious look of her face. The atmosphere is getting intense than ever.

"But this is absurd answer!" both Yuuta and Ryoga proclaimed.

"Wait." Sakurai halted the furious brothers as his gaze focus to the young girl. "Are you positive that is your answer?"

The human girl nods her head with determine face.

The youngest Host gives out a heavy sigh. "It looks like there aren't other ways." He said.

A huge silence occurs on the room with all eyes focusing to the Human girl. The petite girl is in lost of thoughts as she is trying to process her choice of words. The Skuld Host stares very intense as if he would try to make her mind up.

"Then I respect your decision." Sakurai gives out a calm smile.

The brothers nearly fell out from their balance at Sakurai's words yet they manage keeping their composure. **"WHAT THE HELL--- IS THAT EVEN ALL RIGHT?" **Yuuta and Ryoga hollered at the auburn haired lad.

"It's her decision not mine to make. Also this would be an interesting battle for two Vampires to win her heart." The auburn haired lad smiles in interest.

"You are weird, Nakano Sakurai." Both of them commented.

"Thanks." He smiled. He turns back his attention to the human girl with a warm smile almost like it was familiar for her. "I hope you did the right choice."

The girl could only smile a bit yet in her mind is telling her that his smile is really familiar yet she doesn't know where she has seen it.

In the Scientist's place, Inui is being buried with old books and scrolls all over the place as he keeps on reading like a non-stop machine. As he turns to the next scroll something catches his interest which makes him surprise.

"This can't be true." Inui utters as he looks at another scroll. "But if it is then how can't be possible?"

**Night 17 END**

_

* * *

Next on__** 'Hysteric Moon'**_

_**Night 18: Peaceful No More**_

"What are you hiding?" Inui asked him

Sakurai could only smile calmly at the Scientist however he was no fool to be trick on the Future Host's scheme. He tries to escape from him yet he found himself trapped in the Scientist's place. Looking in some other ways but he found nothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He hissed at him.

"Oh I think you know… what I'm referring about." The scientist added.

**

* * *

A/N:** Things are getting a bit risky and now Sakuno had made her decision what would happen on the next chapter for our heroes as Inui is starting to notices something odd. Advance Merrry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!

MATTA RAISHUU MINNA-SAN!


	20. 18:Peaceful No More

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** This time we are about to reveal the deepest secret that you all been eager and curious to know the whole thing.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Scarlette Shizuru, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, FujixSaku0709, and demonslayer137.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the hidden realm where none of the heroes could detect their captured friends from the evil gang who have their Chi and power hidden perfectly. Mizuki is snickering like maniac looking forward to do his evil deed. His followers are lagging behind him as they are waiting for their boss to order them.

"This time we **WILL** have our victory." Mizuki sneered at the Skuld Host's picture.

**Night 18**

**Peaceful No More**

Sakurai jolt out from his slumber with sweats and nervousness. A nightmare, one horrible nightmare he first ever had. He hasn't had one ever since when he was little yet the dream was so eerie feeling something bad will happen yet he wishes nothing bad will happen.

As he heads back to his slumber he notices through his window it's already morning making him to sigh while getting off his bed. He changed is clothes just before he heads down to chow some food. When he arrives he takes notices the strangest thing he ever sees.

Breakfast is serve that is normal yet to the younger Host's view is somehow different. He notices there are lots of foods on the table than the usual but that's not all. Fuji, Ryoma and Sakuno are there eating breakfast together while chatting. To him it seems like too normal that it almost hurt his eyes.

"_Everything's so normal as if nothing happened."_ Sakurai thought.

The auburn haired lad sits down on his seat as he takes his breakfast. As he eats his meal he notices none of them have notices his presence as if they are on their own world. For some odd reason he feels- frustrated and sad.

"_I'll just ignore them_." He noted himself while minding his own business.

In Seigaku

The stoic Hunter could have thought he is seeing things or his glasses are fogging up but it doesn't seem to be his imagination. He sees Kaido walking together with Tomoka as they both are having a good conversation. For once this is the first time he, including every students in Seigaku, are surprise to see a different side of him.

"Surprise to see those two together, Tezuka-senpai?" Sakurai commented.

Slight surprise at the Skuld Host's sudden appearance Tezuka raise one of his eyebrows as he keeps his attention to him. "You knew?"

"Yup."

"MORNING KURAI-CHAN!!" a familiar energetic voice greeted.

A sudden chill appears on Sakurai when he heard the senior red haired lad's voice just as he could escape it was too late as he finds himself in Eiji's bear hug once more. He tries struggling but it was useless as his hug was really tight.

"Eiji please let go of me." He pleaded.

Alas the energetic acrobat is too busy snuggling the poor guy of course Sakurai knows there are no chances he would let go. While they're heading to the door, he could feel eyes are on to them as they walk their way to their school. The stoic Hunter notices it yet he didn't bother to ask the poor second year lad. Later onto his relief Oishi appears.

Sakurai pleaded the vice captain to get the Were-cat off him and he did which relieves him much as he feels the freedom from the senior. Eiji continues to complain that he wants to hug him so much.

"Eiji you shouldn't bother Nakano-kun." The Wizard lectured him.

"But Kurai-chan's so soft!!" the child-like lad complained. "It makes me want to hug him more!"

The Wizard raises his eyebrow at the Were-cat's words then he turns his attention to the blushing auburn haired lad who is looking another way. Judging from the look of his, he guesses he was embarrassed at Eiji's words.

"Then I'll hug Sakuno-chan!" Eiji exclaimed.

Sakurai gasped at the child-like senior's exclamation just as he could stop him Eiji is already heading his way to find the human girl. Leaving Tezuka, Oishi and the Skuld Host with eerie prediction that either Fuji or Ryoma would be pissed if they happen to pass by. Nevertheless they pray it wouldn't happen.

The stoic Hunter rubs the bridge of his nose feeling a bit headache after he has seen this event. "He never gives up doesn't he?" he said.

"Maa… It's natural for a cat wants someone affection." The Wizard point out.

Both Tezuka and Sakurai could only stare at the Sorcerer's calmness

"You look somewhat pale, Nakano-kun." Oishi mentioned.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Oishi-senpai." He said.

Just as Sakurai heads out to his classroom, suddenly he felt something beneath his shoes. Before he could look at the object he finds himself falling until he lost consciousness.

He finds himself in the darkness only he finds it so scary which makes him tremble. He search his way out but the walk seems to be endless yet he doesn't feel tired at all. Still he doesn't care at all. It seem almost eternity as he still could not find a way out. Just as he could give up there was an unknown person standing there as if he or she was waiting for him all along.

Sakurai seem to know that person very well which brings him to tears. As he outstretch his arms running to that person. But then that person seems to be moving away from him. Still he didn't give up as he speed up trying to catch up that person

He could not remember anything until he wakes up finding himself lying on the bed of the infirmary. Searching for someone who might be in the same room the nurse came just to check up on him. He asked her what happened and how did he ended up here.

"You collapsed all the sudden." The nurse answered to his question. "You should be thankful to Tezuka-san and Oishi-san since they carried you all the way here."

"_I see… I better thank them properly."_ He thought.

As he is about to lie down and rest he felt the sudden weight added to the bed. As he turns to his attention he sees the nurse sitting on it somehow looking seductively. He gulps down as he feels something is not right and he hates this coming event.

"But you know… you are quite a cute man than I imagine." The nurse grins at him. "I want to take you on." Her tone of voice suddenly changed.

Sakurai moves further away from the nurse as soon as he heard her kind voice turns into seductive ones. Just as he could do anything to prevent her from committing a crime he suddenly senses the stench smell belongs to someone he recognizes which scares him. The nurse's smile grows longer as she extends her free hand to caress his hair not until someone arrives.

"Excuse for my intrusion but is Nakano-san here?" Inui interrupted.

The nurse snaps out when she hears the Scientist's voice as she resume her normal action which Sakurai relieves him much. Knowing he is safe for now he suddenly notice how come neither Fuji or Ryoma or perhaps Inui sense their enemy's presence only him. Nevertheless he shook off the thought as he notices his senior is already here.

"Come to my house after school." Inui said. "I'll meet you at the school's gate."

With that said Inui just left without saying another word The Skuld Host blinks his eyes three or five times while staring at the Scientist thinking whether he heard his invitation or not. Judging to Inui's expression he assumes he hears it correct then again it bothers him.

Away from Inui and Sakurai, the nurse, who was secretly listens to the two, walks as far away as she could until she passes out. The nurse came to her sense as she wonder what she is doing out there when she's suppose to be in the clinic.

Some place elsewhere Takuya is seated at the center of the spell he had cast and surrounded with candles. He grumbles angrily as he punch at the floor.

"Darn that Scientist. I nearly got him." Takuya hissed angrily.

"That's okay. We still have another chance." Mizuki evilly grinned.

"Due all the respect but what is it do you had in mind?" the Yoshiro and Ichirou questioned him.

The Pagan did not give his answer instead he could only give an evil smile then he makes his way out leaving his three lackeys wonder of his evil plan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Time skip

School ended for the day as everyone head their way home or hang out with their friends to pass their free time. Some want to go out to a date like Tomoka and Kaido as the loud mouth girl leads to their way out of the school building while the scary lad could only blush shyly at the public display. Nevertheless he feels so happy to be with her.

"Hey you're suppose to bring me somewhere to our date, Kaoru." Tomoka puffed her cheeks.

Again Kaido blushes harder when she calls his first name. Eventually after yesterday's event the first year was first who came up the suggestion to call with their first names. Tomoka had no problem with it except for the second year lad who keeps calling her last name as he is still shy to call her first name. Still she doesn't mind as she finds it really cute. Before they could start their first date, Kaido spots someone.

"Oi Nakano." Kaido called the auburn haired lad's attention. "Thanks."

Shock at the scary lad's words Sakurai could not help but to smile at him. "No problem just be happy." he said.

He bid the couple goodbye as he watches them go. The youngest Host could not help feeling happy to see them

The Skuld Host soon meets up with Inui as he leads the way to his house. Sakurai wonders what would he wants to talk about that no one suppose to know. He noted Inui usually speaks to Tezuka or Oishi when it comes to important matter yet this is the first time the Scientist came to him. Soon they've reached Inui's place which the youngest Host brings no surprise at his home. As soon as they entered the Scientist's dwelling, the Skuld Host suddenly felt a bad tension not really that bad. Just that he had a bad feeling of it which he doesn't feel really comfortable of it. He shook off that feeling continue to act normal.

"So what is it you want to ask, Senpai?" curiously he asked the senior.

The Scientist faces the Skuld Host. As the auburn haired lad wait for his reply he has the sudden feeling that man is demanding for the truth and he would not give a rest.

"What are you hiding?" Inui asked him

Sakurai could only smile calmly at the Scientist however he was no fool to be trick on the Future Host's scheme. He tries to escape from him yet he found himself trapped in the Scientist's place. Looking in some other ways but he found nothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He hissed at him.

"I think you know… what I'm talking about." The scientist added.

Just as Inui could even push to his interrogation the bell rang which Sakurai found the opportunity to escape as fast as he could just to reach for the door knob. Not until the Scientist is already there. The youngest Host prepares himself for any attacks but Inui opens the door for him.

"I'm not going to persuade you further. But soon the truth will come out." Inui advised him.

A glare is the only response the Scientist receives from the youngest Host yet he did not response back as Sakurai leaves his home as fast as he could but then he stood still and look Inui's house. The scientist has shut the door after Sakurai took few steps out of his home. For once he thought he heard him whispering to his eyes causing him to feel more uneasy.

"_**I know Skuld's deepest secret."**_ Inui's words echoes.

Hearing it makes him even scared yet he prays Inui did not find any important thing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you all right, Rai-kun?" she worriedly asked him.

Sakurai snaps out of his thoughts as he heard the human girl's concern voice. The lad answers her he's fine yet Sakuno just did not seem to buy it. It's already Sunday and it's the best day they could relax and have fun yet she takes notice the youngest Host is not in a good mood. She doesn't like how he is until she thought of a brilliant idea.

"How about we hang out together?" she suggested. "It's really a beautiful day."

As he could answer he was completely silence when he saw her eyes they somehow reminded him some nostalgic memories which makes him smile sadly. He instinctively pats her again once more.

"I'd love to." He smiles which earns her an excitement smile. "How about we invite Fuji-Senpai, and Ryoma-san along?" he suggested.

Sakuno gives out a nod as she scoots her way to get herself ready. The auburn haired lad watches her go until she isn't in sight he heads to the opposite direction and faces the door with angry look

"You should stop eavesdropping. Like I said previously I'm not after her." Sakurai told them.

"Then could you explain why you act so familiar with her?" the youngest Vampire pointed out.

A sigh escapes from the auburn haired lad mouth. "Look if I was trying to get her why did I suggest inviting you two in the first place?" he raised.

"He got some point Ryoma." Fuji agreed.

Before the youngest Vampire could even talk back, the Skuld Host interrupts him, "All right we better start dressing up now. Move it." He commanded them.

Both Vampires didn't say anything back instead they follow his command as they head out to their room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours later, the four are having great time as they spend on going to the park, challenging each other through arcade games. Sometime Ryoma prefers not to join in but Sakurai insisted he should join in as he told him he could challenge Fuji over Sakuno. At first the youngest Vampire was persistent but when he saw Fuji taking his chances on the human girl it fires him.

"_Now this is fun."_ The Skuld Host grinned as he enjoys the sight.

Unknown to them someone is tailing behind them as he hides himself behind one of the arcade games as he secretly watches his targets. People could notice his presence as they whisper each other about him

"Hoi what are you doing?" Eiji asked him curiously.

"What do you think I'm doing, Cat?" the older Echizen sneered at him.

The Were-cat twitches at Ryoga's rude manner but then he stopped as he follows the Were-wolf lad's gaze. Seeing four people Eiji quickly understood and knew how fun it is as he joins him forgetting what he was here for.

Another hour have passed, both auburn haired got exhausted from the games as they both sit on bench. Fuji and Ryoma are still challenging each other still not giving up. Sakurai thought they are being too competitive yet he could not help finding it so silly that he could not help to laugh secretly.

Then he turns his attention to Sakuno he saw she is staring at the poor lost kid as he was crying. She takes a pity of the kid as she takes her seat just to come near him.

"Is something the matter?" she kindly asked the poor kid.

"NO SAKU—" he warned her.

Luckily Sakurai enable to push her away as soon as the darkness behind the kid starts to release. Sakuno was surprise at it but as soon as she takes another good glimpse of the kid she sees his brown eyes changed into a demonic color of a zombie she recalls.

"RUN AWAY!" he yelled at her

It was too late for him to stop her as they find themselves engulf by the darkness. Before Sakurai passed out the last thing he saw was the kid's face smiling evilly. Just as she could start screaming soon she got enveloped by kid's darkness. In instant they disappeared causing more commotion of ordinary humans who had witnessed the whole thing.

Ryoga and Eiji heard the whole thing too moreover they called Fuji and Ryoma to do something with the humans as they are fussing over the event. Just as they could solve the problem they notice one or two people seem to be mumbling then they went on their own business as if they didn't witness anything that happened just now. This confuses them.

"You don't have to worry of them. He took care of it." Oshitari's voice answered to their question.

All heads turn their attention to the blue haired walking casually. By 'him' Oshitari must be referring to...

"Be glad my presence!" the prima donna man proudly said making his diva-like pose.

They all turn their attention to that man looking so proud at his work but he is not alone as his other comrades who are walking behind him like they're part of a boy band. What they did not expect to see is the sleepy man Jirou manages to wake up as he walks slight normally(he is somewhat hald asleep no matter what you look at it).

"That was a close call. Be glad we came here if not calamity would be the biggest issue of all!" Gakuto lectured them.

"And here I thought I could go out on action." Shishido complained.

"Maa... maa... Shishido-san please don't take out your anger." Chotarou calmed his senpai. "Moreover what really happened?"

"Sakurai and Sakuno are kidnapped!" Ryoga and Eiji announced.

This surprise Atobe and his guardians at the news they even turn their attention to Fuji and Ryoma as they are trying to detect the Human girl's trace. Without any further question the Urd Host orders Chotarou to detect Sakurai's Chi as well as the enemy's. As the youngest junior did as he was told he could only bring such bad news.

"No good I neither can detect their chi nor their aura. It's like they block it." He said.

They all turn their attention to the Vampires as they also could not detect Sakuno as well.

"They're good." The Were-cat compliments which make Shishido hissed at him. "You shouldn't be impressed the enemy, Kikumaru." He told him. Then he turn to Ryoga trying to pick up the scent. "Well?" he questioned the Were-wolf lad.

The Were-wolf lad sniffs the air to get the scent. With one sniff Ryoga face them with irk expression as if he has a pretty bad news to carry. "It's them again." Ryoga replied. "They've return to pursue their goal."

Hearing the Were-wolf lad's discovering shocks them as they all know who he is referring which makes them question. Before they could continue their conversation they move out to a better place where no one can hear it.

"What's going on? I thought we've stopped Mizuki's plan?" Eiji questioned them.

"Ore-sama thought that as well." the Urd Host agrees. "There shouldn't be any second coming of the moon phase."

"Moreover why did they take her as well?" Fuji and Ryoma questioned

Just as they were expecting peace it turns out to be a nightmare.

**Night 18 END**

_

* * *

Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

_**Night 19: Skuld's Secret**_

Just as anyone of them could even question, the Scientist took out all the books, scrolls and journals then place them all on the table. Knowing what Inui would want to say to, each of them take their choice of book and read on the pages where Inui had insert several bookmarks in one book and encircle the important passages in the scrolls as it indicates important information.

The Verdandi Host looks one page to another as soon as he flips to the next park he sees a familiar person he least expect to know.

"This girl is part of Skuld?" Yukimura gasped surprisingly.

**

* * *

A/N:** A shocking truth is about to reveal what will their reactions be? Also what will Sakuno react when she learns the truth. Moreover why Mizuki and the gang did take her as well?


	21. 19:Skuld's Secret

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** This actually took me longer than I anticipated. In this chapter will reveal more secrets and this time I will be focusing behind Skuld's powers and the history of the three Valkyries and the Hosts.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Scarlette Shizuru , midnight blue08, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, Otakugal, windyelephant, silverDoe02, mai sakura, FujixSaku0709, and demonslayer137**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cold.

So cold that he could ever feel. Almost like he is back to the prison he long despised since the time in his captive. He wishes it's all a dream. Once he wakes up he would find himself sitting on a comfy bed. As he stirs from his sleep the first thing he sees is the unfamiliar place. It's no longer a room instead he is in a cell as he notices the shackles on his wrists and his feet are bound together. As he could even start to search his attention goes to the person whom he shows his worry. Quickly he goes to the body inspecting any injuries but thank goodness there aren't any except she has shackles on both her wrists and feet as well.

He is relief to see her fine however his face broke to sadness as he stares at her calm sleeping face. Later on his face changes to his sadness.

"I'm sorry." Sakurai softly apologizes. "I didn't keep my promise."

**Night 19**

**Skuld's Secrets**

Currently our heroes are at Yukimura's place for them to supervise their plan. So far they are all feeling pissed at the sudden turn about from the other day event. It took them three days for them to cool down until Tezuka suggested they must find Sakuno and Sakurai as fast as they could as they notices the odds happening in their world recently.

Eiji suggested meeting up at his place not until they got a call from the Verdandi Host's invitation as he shows his concern to the youngest Host and Sakuno and the possibility of the upcoming calamity. In the end they head to the Present Host's place meeting Atobe and the Hyoutei regulars.

"I say some of us should go search our enemy's hideout while we'll come up with a plan." The Wizard suggested.

Fuji and Ryoma are about to volunteer but they were silenced when the Scientist stops them as he reminds them that they are not stable in their current situation. Just as they could fight back Ryoga and Tezuka stop them as they both agree they should stay here with the rest until they have their heads cool down.

In the end Tezuka, Ryoga, Shishido, Gakuto, and Oshitari volunteered to do the search while the others stay behind.

"Before we start there's something I want to discuss you all. It's about Skuld and Sakurai's background." The Scientist brought up the topic catching their attention. "I've noticed he's hiding something from us."

Hearing Inui's statement the Were-cat argues to it that the youngest Host doesn't hide any secrets from them but then the Scientist takes out few papers and notebooks of his containing the data of Sakurai he collected over the past months. Before Eiji could say something else Oishi also tells them he notices Sakurai strangeness even the two Vampires agree as well.

"Actually we noticed it we've seen him talking more to Sakuno-chan than Momo or our fellow schoolmates." Fuji pointed out.

The youngest Vampire agrees to Fuji's answer as he also pointed out how much Sakurai has changed when he stays on their dwelling. After telling them there is silent in the room as they stare at the two Vampires.

"It's not one of your jealously isn't it? Gekkoujyou." Hiyoshi bravely said.

Both Vampires glare at him telling him to shut up yet the Karate master just ignores them as they continue the main topic.

"In reality Skuld has a deepest secret that no one has ever known. Not even Verdandi and Urd's families have ever come across the secret." Inui revealed as all eyes are focusing to him. "Before I could proceed…" he added as he turns his attention to the Past and Present Host. "Yukimura, Atobe how were you able to know Skuld's descendants disappeared?"

"That we can sense each others' family but only the current Hosts are the only ones who can tell which family died." The Urd Host replied honestly. Atobe's Guardians agree to the Past Host. "On the other hand we don't know who their Guardians. Usu." Kabaji surprisingly commented without showing any emotions.

"Of course we can't know since they are very secretive." Chotarou added with a sad tone.

"You might not believe what I concluded to Skuld's biggest secret."

Just as anyone of them could even question, the Scientist took out all the books, scrolls and some journals then place them all on the table. Knowing what Inui would want to say each to them take their choice and read on the pages where he insert some bookmarks as it indicate important information.

Verdandi Host looks one page another as soon as he flips to the next page he sees a familiar person he least expect to know.

"This girl is part of Skuld?" Yukimura gasped surprisingly.

In the enemy's lair

Sakurai could only stare at the body as the girl continues to sleep for almost three days. The Skuld Host is beginning to worry of her long sleep still he wonders what she is dreaming. Instead of worrying he needs to find a way to contact the others of their current location however no matter how hard he tried it was futile.

Knowing there is nothing else to do all he could do is to sit for now. AS he looks up at the ceiling his mind drifts off to his past.

**-Flashback**

_His mother holds young Sakurai's hand as they head their way to the main mansion. Sakurai never like that place ever since his first visit he even kept telling his mother he doesn't want to go there because it scares him. His mother understands his feelings for she too wants to escape yet she could not able to do that since it is a custom that all descendants of Skuld must attend the family gathering._

_As they arrive to their destination, they take off their jackets and hats they were wearing. The mother tells her son to go to his cousins. The auburn haired kid could only make a scowl face as he refuses his mother's order. She sighs at her child's behavior yet she could not help it. She squats down to make the same level to her child and whispers to him secretly making young Sakurai widening his innocent eyes._

_Upon his arrival he stood there in front of the door as he opens it there revealed a girl sitting patiently on her comfortable chair. She curiously looks up to her guest as she happens to be reading her book._

"_Hello there, Sakurai-kun." She greeted the young boy with a kind smile._

_The young boy greets her back with a hug as if he misses her badly. "Can you tell me another story, Saiko-neechan?" Sakurai gives a smile._

"_Well it can't be help." The girl named Saiko sighs._

_The young boy eagerly sits down across her waiting for her to start. Saiko is one of the oldest cousins in the family unlike his other cousins who are mean and self-centered she is the only kind one apart from his family._

"_There's someone I'd like you to meet." Saiko smiles at the young boy._

_Sakurai could make a frown face to the older cousin. "Don't tell me that person is the same like the others." He pouted._

_Saiko gives out a chuckle as she stares at him. She knows the young boy so well how much he despises his other cousins. "No in fact she is someone who shares quite similar with you." She said._

_Sakurai could only stare at the oldest cousin as if she's crazy. But knowing her much he knows that she is not the type to lie to him. Just as he could say thanks Saiko add something that will engrave his mind forever. _

_**"Please protect her."**  
_

-End of Flashback

Sakurai takes out his pocket watch only to reveal a young woman in age of sixteen with long brown hair and pair of beautiful amethyst eyes.

"I'm sorry Saiko-neechan." He utter under his breath.

The youngest Host hugs his legs together while keeping his eyes on unconscious Sakuno.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

All eyes, except for Jirou still sleeping and Kabaji still reading the books, turn their attention to the Present Host as they look at the book he was holding. But then Inui was the first one taking the book as he stares at the picture.

"Do you know her?" he asked him.

"Yes she happened to be a friend of mine when I was little. But why is the human's picture be doing in this book?" The Present Host turns his attention to the Past Host. Atobe also makes a frown look as he too wonders as well after knowing it from the Verdandi Host.

"The girl in that picture is actually part of Skuld's descendants and also Nakano-kun's dearest cousin." Inui replied.

The Present Host gasps at the discovery his eyes goes back focusing to the picture. "Saiko-san is part of the Norns?" he utters under his breath.

"So that's her name." The Scientist mumbles. "It means**_ cheerful child_** definitely fits her."

"Forget about it tell us what you're going to say." Chotarou angrily demanded.

The blue haired Present Host raises his eyes putting his attention to one of the Urd Guardian. Even Atobe, and Hiyoshi are surprise to see him react that way. The quiet lad notices their reaction as he quiets down with flustered look. Oishi signal his hand to let Inui continue his speech. "Before I proceed." He turns his attention to the current Hosts. "Tell me Atobe, Yukimura, when you inherit your powers as the Host what are the requirement?"

"To be the Host you must have equal power and you are chosen by the Valkeryies themselves." Yukimura explained. "Ore-sama and Yukimura have been chosen ever since our birth. So our case wasn't difficult." Atobe followed.

"If you're going to ask how we, Guardians, were chosen. It was decided by them." Sanada answered when the Scientist turns his attention to Sanada and the other Guardians.

"Is there something wrong with it? Gekkoujyou." the Karate master asked.

They wait for Inui to answer as they could see he looks reluctant whether he should reveal his discovery or now. Fuji reminded him he should say it before things would get worst. Also Eiji added both Sakuno and Sakurai need their help if they don't act soon. "You see… Skuld is not a single Host but there are two of them." he revealed causing everyone even the two Hosts and Guardians more surprised at this unexpected discovery.

"But that's impossible!" Oishi exclaimed.

"Have you been listening what Atobe-san and Yukimura-san been saying, Inui-senpai?" The youngest Vampire added.

The Scientist replies he knows as he continues his speech. "I know it sounds impossible but why Nakano-san doesn't have A Guardian?" His question really makes them curious. They never seen Sakurai's Guardian not even when he first made his presence and the time they rescued him from Mizuki's. So where on earth his Guardian be, they wondered. "Y-yo-you don't think they ki-killed his Guardian back then when he was captured did they? Nya...." Eiji stuttered.

"That's not how I thought, Kikumaru. Actually I thought there is something else." The Scientist added. "Although I did came up with a small theory of Nakano-san's case. It might be possible that Skuld's requirement is much difficult case to Atobe-san and Yukimura-san." He declared.

Sanada slams his hands on the table looking pissed off. All eyes turn to him as they observe that the Verdandi Guardian wants to yell at Inui yet he is holding it letting him continue his speech but then he got interrupt by the Past Host.

"You must be delusional, Inui. It has been traditional a single person would be the Host each of our family. We all could see that brat is the Skuld Host and that proves it." Atobe corrected.

"What he said is true. It can't be possible." The Verdandi Guardian agreed.

Neither he could reply or correct the statement the Scientist just listen to them then turns his attention to the Vampires. "Fuji, Echizen-kun you told us when you picked her up her family were slaughtered by one of Mizuki's minions on that night."

The Vampires nod their heads and describes them exactly how they remember. Inui listens more attentively until he utters out something under his breath. The Were-cat questions the Scientist if there's something wrong about her family.

"Then why would her family live in a faraway place in that time?" the Scientist spoke out.

This make them even more confuse but soon they realize there is something odd on the petite human girl's story. For once no ordinary human would want to live in an isolated place during winter times. "Also…" he added. "The area where Ryuuzaki's family gathered is actually a secret location of Skuld and her descendants."

This surprise them even more as they could see Inui does not make a joke out of it. Yukimura and Atobe question him more. However the Scientist didn't continue it as he moves to another topic but then Yukimura glares at him.

"Tell us what you know, Inui." The Verdandi Host demanded. "And don't leave out the most important details."

Everyone stares surprisingly at Yukimura's glare except for Inui who seems calmer than ever as if he was expecting to see the Present Host's reaction. Still he knows well that they need to know after all it is very important. "Have you ever wonder why Nakano-san doesn't have a guardian?" he questions out.

Just as Fuji and Ryoma could even question soon they notice what the Scientist meant as they look at Yukimura and Atobe. Both Hosts have their guardian/s but Sakurai doesn't seem to have one.

"Hmp. There is no Guardian assign in Skuld. From what I recall, they said they never need it." The Past Host clicked his tongue irritated. "So why do you want to know."

Another silence reply from the Scientist as he is trap in his deep thinking. As everyone waits for Inui to reply, Fuji and Ryoma demanded to answer right now as their patience are getting thin. "Nakano-san doesn't have a guardian instead he has a partner- no more like a half sharing half of Skuld's power." The Scientist revealed.

"That's why they made..."

"Two Skuld Hosts." Jirou's voice finished the sentence for him which surprises the other Guardians of his sudden awakening. "Skuld's powers must be really big quite impossible for a single person to handle which is why her descendants need two people. If there is one Host then that person would eventually die without a partner."

Oishi is about to ask the sleepy lad in one step his expression changes. "So you're also a Wizard too." The sleepy lad nods his head before he could say another say he goes back to his slumber once more. The Seigaku Wizard could only stare at him surprisingly before he could react to it Hiyoshi stops him telling him how Jirou would usually wake up in serious mode. This makes the others question of the sleeping Hyoutei however they turn their attention back to the Scientist as he continues explanation until he finishes it.

"So who is the other half Host then?" Fuji asked him.

Heavy silence occurs in the room as Inui could not say the right word to bring it up making the others unease at the suspense. But then the Verdandi Guardian demand an answer as he notices Yukimura's curious expression.

"Actually one died during the process and that would be..." the Scientist said. "Saiko."

Yukimura gasps at Saiko's name mentioned. Just as he could ask another the Scientist adds more info. "Originally she was supposed to be Nakano's half but then it revealed her body is really weak. Still they pursue going on the process until she got killed in the middle." He revealed looking at the Verdandi Host with a sad look. "I'm very sorry, Yukimura." He apologizes.

"If that is the case who is the half Host then?" Eiji questioned him eagerly. "I mean Kurai-chan is alive so his Half or partner must be still alive too."

"Hey before that question, how did they decided to have two Hosts in the first place?" Hiyoshi asked.

Again the Scientist did not reply either of the two's question instead he stares at the picture that is hang above the fireplace causing everyone looks up. In the picture is shows the three Norn sisters as each of them show their gracefulness and beauty but then they notice something strange. In Skuld's position there is a young man, shares a canny resemblance to her, seated next to her.

"Have you guys ever thought the possibility that there's a fourth Norn?" Words utter under his breath.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Back in the captives' cell

The youngest Host continues watching the auburn haired girl as he can't help getting so worried for her. He feels so drowsy he almost dozes off but he mental note himself that he shouldn't sleep. He keeps his eyes on her hoping there would be a sign. Later on he catches a glimpse her right hand moves.

"Are you hurt, Sakuno-chan?" Sakurai asked her worriedly.

As soon as the Skuld Host worriedly comes closer to the girl, he suddenly senses something is wrong but then he also senses a familiar aura he had ever misses so much. The petite girl looks up at him looking strangely familiar that he misses the most.

"Aniki…"

His eyes goes smaller as he stares at her in state of shock of her sudden address to him.

**NIGHT 19 END**

_

* * *

Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

**Night 20: TWINS**

A shock happens on Sakurai as he stares at the girl who stares at him back. The name felt so nostalgic he thought he would never hear it again. There is a mixture feeling of happiness and frightened as if he is scared something worst would happen. He doesn't know what he should do yet all he could utter one sentence. "What did you call me?"

He hopes he is just hearing things and it must be a hallucination just now. But then his hope fails as the petite girl repeated the word making him outburst his cries.

"No. No! No**! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!**" Sakurai cried in remorse.

**

* * *

A/N:** Now the truth has revealed but there is another secret that Skuld is holding out. What will happen next? Will Mizuki and his gang continue to pursue the dream they all been waiting for?


	22. 20:TWINS

**Hysteric Moon**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** Now it's time for the second part getting near to the climax. I am ending this fic very soon in about two or three chapters perhaps but the comic version of this is still running. Please feel free to visit and read.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**Scarlette Shizuru, Someone with a Name**(previously name as o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o)**, and demonslayer137**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere in the enemy's lair, the crazy Pagan is smiling evilly while he is enjoying his nearly successful plan while he is looking at the book. His lackeys were watching their leader with questionable look wondering what exactly did their leader had in mind.

"Oi Mizuki." Ichirou called him. "Why are we resuming that failure plan? I mean it didn't work from that night remember?"

The remaining two slap their head. Their comrade just dug his own grave just reminding Mizuki the bad times.

No response coming from their leader instead the crazy lad gives him a book where it shows a page where he is reading. He reads two or three lines as he shifts his eyes to the next page his eyes widen in shock as he looks at the Pagan. "You can't be serious?" he said.

"Oh but I am." Mizuki smirked.

None of them neither complain nor answer back instead they follow what they are seeing. From that book they see an ancient picture of Skuld and next to her is another person who shares the same face as her except he is a man. He shows the book to the two as they also share the same expressions as Ichirou had.

"And thanks to that book I realized what actually went wrong in the first place." The Pagan snorted. "That brat actually thought he could outsmart us by hiding the truth in order to protect the real history of his family."

Exchanging few words to each other finding difficult what the crazy Pagan is saying except one of them "You don't really mean." Yoshiro starts to say.

Mizuki nods his head with an evil smile. "But since I know it all we can enter the new world **without** any mistakes."

**Night 20**

**TWINS**

Somewhere else around Japan, the search party, meaning Tezuka, Ryoga, Shishido, Gakuto and Oshitari, are still searching the enemy's hideout around from different places. For now they decide they split up to make their search easier. So far they haven't sense any unusual from the area they visited, this even makes Hunter mostly pissed off when there isn't any process. Then again he remembers something else he must find as he continues to lurk around hoping the object is there somewhere.

As he could turn to the other direction, something catches his interests making him turn back. It doesn't take long until he reaches a ruin of a house. It probably must been burnt down by the fire years ago. At first Tezuka thought he should look through another place but then he senses something is in there.

Following through his instincts soon he found a value clue that may lead them the connection to everything.

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

"You mean Elda the rumored fourth Norn?" Oishi asked.

Elda the woman Oishi mentioned is another Deity part of the Norse mythology. However that Deity is said a figureless being as no one had ever drawn not even during ancient times. In the end, Elda's appearance remains a real mystery. Until now no one had ever seen the real face of that mysterious woman Deity.

"Elda doesn't exist. If you recall, she didn't appeared they only mention her name." Yukimura inform him as if he knew what the Scientist wants to ask him about.

"Ore-sama agrees to this too. Ne Kabaji?" The Past Host agrees.

"Usu. There isn't the fourth Norn." The giant nods in agreement.

Inui's glasses fog up as he pushes behind the rims of his glasses. "I'm not saying the fourth Norn is another girl." He said. "The fourth one is actually… A male."

Everyone eye on Inui as if he's going mad or perhaps his madness has gone to the highest level. Two Vampires could only eye on him observing whether or not he's mad while the Were-cat could only tilt his head questioning Oishi if Inui said is true.

"That's impossible. I mean there's no way there's a male Valkeryie." The Wizard rambled surprisingly.

Heat arguments rise up as the Wizard blabber out of no male Valkeryie since most of the stories or perhaps in their case history they only mentioned about female warriors and Deities which are no other than the Valkeryies. Including the pictures and paintings, they are all women and the men shown in there are actually humans in the war. Even everyone in the room agree with him. Just as Fuji could even add on something they were interrupted by a familiar voice in the room.

"Inui I found the thing like you requested."

Everyone got alert when they hear the stoic Ice Hunter's voice. Ryoma knows Tezuka is not here since the Hunter volunteer with three other gang to do a search party but then where on earth did the voice come from? He wondered.

Before the youngest Vampire could question the Scientist, Inui is busily talking to a very small object in his pocket which reveals to be the source where the Hunter's voice comes from. Of course that thing was created by the Scientist, himself.

"Send it to me. Remember the instructions using that device I gave you earlier." Inui replied.

Tezuka reply with 'roger' and goes silent. The Scientist places the small object onto the coffee table and waits. Not before long an old journal appears from that thing which surprises them, again except Jirou and Kabaji.

"Is that all of it?" the Scientist asked thru the small device.

"Yes."

"I see thank you."

The conversation ends as they no longer hear the Hunter's voice only silence as they turn their attention back to Inui as he is busily reading about three or five pages of the book.

"I knew it." The Scientist utters under his breath.

"Before we go back to our topic, back then you were asking something from Tezuka before they left." Sanada said.

Looking at the Urd Guardian, Inui knows everyone needs to know what he discover since this is a very important matter after all they are all a team. "I asked him to go to one certain location that only Tezuka can detect." The Scientist replied. "And thanks to this I can finally conclude my theory."

"You mean the 4th **male** Valkeryie?" he emphasizes.

He nods. Just as he could even proceed his explanation he show them a picture of a similar picture like Yukimura has in this very room they are in. However there is something odd from the picture they're seeing. Unlike the Verdandi Host's painting there is one man showing more visible. To add more of their curiosity his face identical to Skuld as if they are twins. He could tell their curious look yet surprise upon seeing such rare portrait

The Scientist's glasses fogs some more. "This is Skulr, Skuld's twin brother and the fourth Norn." Inui revealed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So Freya and Freyr aren't the only twins." Takuya mumbled. "Who would have thought Skuld's descendants were keeping such secret."

A sudden laugh coming from the Pagan as he shot a glare to his minion keeping his mouth shut. He turns his attention back to the book with that smile. "Actually none of them knew the truth. Only the chosen Host, meaning Nakano-kun, would know." Mizuki corrected him.

Shock, they don't know what to react next but then they suddenly sense another Chi they didn't recognize. Either Takuya or Yoshiro ready their weapon to be taken out but then the Pagan stops him telling he recognizes who it belongs to. Just as Ichirou could argue telling him it might be a trap or so on, he shuts his mouth as he meets the crazy Pagan gives a deathly glare.

"It seems the other half has awakened." he grinned evilly.

Curious whom the Pagan leader referring as he stands up from his seat. "I'm going down to greet the half Skuld Host." He said.

With that he takes he leave leading his three minions wondering when or who did they take the other person.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Down in the prison

A shock happens on Sakurai as he stares at the girl who stares at him back. The name felt so nostalgic he thought he would never hear it again. There is a mixture feeling of happiness and frightened as if he is scared something worst would happen. He doesn't know what he should do yet all he could utter one sentence. "What did you call me?"

He hopes he is just hearing things and it must be a hallucination just now. But then his hope fails as the petite girl repeated the word making him outburst his cries.

"No. No! No**! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" **Sakurai cried in remorse.

"Aniki?" Sakuno called him again looking scared from his actions. "Why are you yelling like that?"

"No**. YOU CAN'T REMEMBER! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO REMEMBER!**" the Skuld Host continue screaming.

"Why?"

"He's protecting you the truth." Mizuki's voice revealed.

Both auburn haired people turn their attention to where Mizuki's voice came from only to reveal he is there with a smirk. Sakurai's expression turns explosive when his gaze meets the enemy as if he wants to strangle him yet he couldn't since his feet are bond together. Where it is impossible for him to walk over which the Pagan bastard feels real good to see his expression.

Mizuki looks at the lad's expression as he smug at him. "Even if you want to keep my mouth shut she will eventually learn the truth soon?"

"What do you mean Mizuki?" she asked him.

"Ask Nakano-kun. He knows everything." The Pagan implied.

Just as she could ask the Pagan more questions however he left before she could open her mouth. She stares at the spot where Mizuki stand then she turns her attention to Sakurai still has more questions starting to fill in her mind.

"Aniki…" Her words are interrupts by him.

"What do you remember?" Sakurai asked her.

Sakuno could only stay quiet trying to recall any memories while the auburn haired lad stares at her. Sakurai could feel his heart racing very fast yet at the same time he prays that part of her memory is not there.

"I'm not really human…" words come out from her mouth. "I'm actually…"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Everyone's expressions go like 'no way' as the Scientist interprets the message in their expression. It can't be help knowing how they would react once he reveals the truth. "Skulr and Skuld. They do look alike. Nya." Eiji stunned.

Everyone stare at the picture awing at the picture of the two being's similarities. They look so identical to each other but they could tell the difference between them. The markings on their faces are similar to Sakurai has except on Skulr he has the same spot from the auburn haired lad while Skuld has hers on the opposite side. If you look at Skuld and Skulr together it would look like they are wearing a half mask.

"You thought of that before haven't you?" The Urd Host glances at the Scientist. "You were thinking this must be a real reason why Mizuki's plan didn't go well."

The Scientist gives an affirmative nod. "The ritual was indeed incomplete because the half Skuld Host is not presence." He explained.

"If that is the truth then what really happened to Skulr?" Hiyoshi questioned out.

Silence engulfs to everyone as they are eying on the Scientist looking dimly. Two Hosts feeling something heavy realizing what's next is coming. Just as either one of them could even guess out the Eiji beat them out first.

"He was killed, is that you want to say? Nya..." Eiji guesses as he put his 'nya' in a low energy.

Inui nods his head without looking at the Sadist Vampire's face. "Skulr was killed while he was saving his sister." He revealed. "But before he passed away, he voluntarily gave all his powers to her so he could protect her. Because he gave it all they made her the most powerful Norn."

"Which makes sense why Skuld needs two people. One who carries Skulr's powers and the other carries Skuld's." Oishi concluded. Feeling happy how the story goes but then the Sorcerer feels something is off as he turns his attention to the Scientist. "But why did they keep such secret?"

"In order the prophecy to remain a secret, isn't that right?" Atobe thought the conclusion. "Really Ore-sama thinks the brat has gone too far protecting. Don't you think so Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"I see… so that's how it ended." Ryoma understand the whole story. "But—"

"So what is the connection?"

Fuji opens his eyes shooting as he glares at Inui demanding to get their answers straight. He's not alone even Ryoma and everyone all want to know.

"Tell me how it connects with Sakuno." An angry growl under the Vampire's breathing while glaring at Inui. "You were saying her family gathering are at the same place where Nakano's family were from the time his whole family were slaughtered and was taken away."

Silence around the air making everyone even more curious as they wait for the Scientist to speak more.

"You might find it very shocking but she's actually…" Inui trails off

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I'm the half Skuld Host." Sakuno said.

Sakurai didn't even reply whether she is right or wrong instead he keeps quiet hoping she would give up but it fails as the petite girl could tell he's hiding the truth.

"Don't lie to me! We are both the Hosts of Skuld because we're both Host _and_ Guardian since our parents were married to their Guardians." She cried. "Please stop lying to me. You're my cousin, Aniki."

The petite girl breaks out crying as she kneels in front of the Half Skuld Host. Watching her tears the auburn haired lad doesn't know how he should react but then he tells himself not to let out the truth. "So who erased my memories, Aniki!" she asked again.

Sakurai continue to keep his mouth shut unwillingly to reveal the truth which makes Sakuno even more determine to know. As she could ask again until she suddenly freezes from her spot while she staring blankly between the spaces. As the auburn haired lad could even open his mouth he notices the odd reaction he never seen making him really scared.

"I remember. Before the game started I went to auntie to greet her." She mumbled. Turning her attention to the auburn haired lad, he is trembling nervously as if he knows where it's leading. "It was your mother wasn't it, Aniki?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Back in Yukimura's place

Everyone stare at Inui in a big shock finding it unbelievable at the information he's giving but then this is the reality of the truth they're facing. The Scientist even wants to say his theory is wrong but then after he had researched it all he concludes it's never wrong.

"Hello anyone there?" Oshitari's voice interrupted the silence.

Oshitari's voice seem to come from the same source like earlier when they first heard the stoic Hunter's voice as Inui takes out the device again.

"Did you get to find their hideout?" he asked him.

"Yes we did found it. And I say you should all come here as fast as you could." Gakuto announced.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Somewhere in area, Gakuto and Oshitari are calling their comrades while they hide themselves behind a huge boulder. As the Hyoutei acrobat lad talking to the other comrades, the blue haired Hyoutei takes a peak over his shoulder. Below from their spot, he could see the similar circle previously but there is something odd from that circle as both Urd Guardians could sense a tremendous evil Chi lurking around that thing. To them it feels disgusting just sensing it from far away.

"It seems they're planning real big is going over there if we don't make a move. Now."

**NIGHT 20 END**

_

* * *

Next on 'Hysteric Moon'_

**Night 21: Moon's Secret Phase  
**

"The time has finally come!" he declares.

The renew transmutation circle lighten up so bright causing everyone blinding their eyes. But that's not all, the powerful light even causes Yukimura and Atobe fall into their knees feeling weak. Worrying to the Host's well-being they try to approach them in order to protect from harm however they got reflected by an invisible barrier around them. To add more worry, both Hosts scream bloody hell as if they see something terrify within their eyes.

The Verdandi Guardian asks what's happening however his voice didn't seem to reach. Unforgiving this insane act Sanada dashes out to Mizuki showing half of his blood thirst but then his Ichirou blocks his way. Instead injuring him, he pushes him back further away from the circle. Planning to make themselves their way to the transmutation circle they notice Yoshiro and the other beasts block their way before they could make their move.

"Sorry people we can't let you interrupt our biggest party of the event." Yoshiro sneers at them.

"This time we're going to be serious." Ichirou agreed.

**

* * *

A/N:** As Oishi mentioned earlier there is no male Valkyrie mentioned in any stories Norse Mythology they're all women. As for Elda, I remembered her name mentioned in the book however she never actually appeared in any books I have read so far. Second, Skulr is not based from one of the Norse Mythology or any mythologies I have read. He was made up by me and so as the background of Skuld having a twin brother. Now Sakuno knows what is her true race her memories have returned does Sakurai feels happy? Until the next chapter.

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!


	23. Extra 2: Nakano Sakurai

**Hysteric Moon**

**By Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** I suddenly want to make an extra story like I did previously on how Sakuno was decided to be their Blood Partner without knowing the whole meaning. This time I want to focus on my OC Nakano Sakurai on how he felt during his imprisonment in Mizuki's hands and how he really reacted when he first saw Sakuno.

This chapter was taken between the events on chapter 7.

**Side Story 2: Nakano Sakurai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You want to attend school?" Takuya repeated the words.

Sakurai nods his head as he waits for their next reaction. He was predicting they would disapprove the idea as they thought he's using the idea in order to escape. "That's a good idea. I don't see why not." Mizuki's voice acclaims.

All eyes turn to the Pagan thinking the lad has gone mad even Sakurai thought the same as well. But judging from the look of his he keeps his sanity which Ichirou .

"But are you sure about this?" he glares at the Skuld Host. "He would try to escape."

"I assure he won't." The Pagan turns his attention to the auburn haired lad causing the poor Host shivers in fear as their eyes meet. "The spell I've cast on him is still there. I'm sure he knows exactly well what happens if he does, don't you agree?"

Instead answering he could only nod thus he heads back to his room. Until now Sakurai still despises Mizuki and his comrades ever since the day he was taken away. He attempted to escape but soon he was brought back to his prison and there he met his worst nightmare. Because of that incident he vow never attempt to escape again.

"At least she's safe somewhere else. It's better than having both of us to suffer." he sadly mumbled as he looks the picture inside of his pocket watch. "But why did I dreamt I'm about to meet her again?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day

Sakurai attended Seishun Academy or Seigaku in short originally Ichirou suggested he should study St. Rudolph but he insisted he wants to attend his choice of school. The lad stands in front of the door as he waits for the teacher to signal him. Nervous as he could feel his hands are shaking he tries to calm himself down. As soon as he hears the teacher's signal, he calmly opens the door and walks through it. It becomes fine not until he accidentally trips himself. Unluckily he falls down flat which causes his new classmates laugh.

Today's not a good day but then again it was better that day instead of pretending to be normal. Knowing he's been lying on the floor for a while he slowly gets up and shows them an awkward smile although their laughter still haven't gone done which sadden him.

His new homeroom teacher helps him get into his feet as they proceed like nothing happen. Sakurai introduces a little of himself causing few of the girls curious of this mysterious new lad. Without anymore questions, the teacher gives his seat arrangement without anymore questions. Their teacher gives a very boring lecture making the Skuld Host almost drifts to smile luckily his seat neighbor pokes him turning to a spiky haired dude.

"Yo just want to say that was an odd way to start." His seat neighbor smiles at him.

Secretly cringing at his worst early memory, Sakurai really hates making bad impression then again he absolutely hate when someone remembers the bad time. "You're laughing at me, aren't you?" He turns his head away embarrassed to look at his seatmate's face.

"Not really. I'd say you're really nervous." Sakurai could not help but be surprise at his next seatmate's answer. "My name's Momoshiro Takeshi. Call me Momo-chan. I could tour you around if you like."

Speechless to say as his first impression of Momo is weird yet unlikely for a guy to have that kind of nickname. The lad is about to decline his offer then again he thought this would be better than asking someone to tour him around especially girls. In the end, he accepts his offer.

Throughout his subjects he and Momo share the same schedule thus he had no problem getting lost except the part he accidentally trips over when he was getting up from his seat. Good thing the easy-going lad manages to save his butt.

"Seriously dude, you better learn to balance well." The easy going lad advises him.

"It's not my fault I get so nervous I could trip down over a stone." The Skuld Host bluntly said out loud.

Momo sweat-drop when he hears him saying as he scratches his cheek. "You do know you were blunt just then." He said.

"That I wouldn't deny agree." Again Sakurai bluntly reply which Momo sweat-drop once more at the new lad's answer. He then proceeds touring around until Lunch comes. Just as Momo could even open his mouth he hears the new lad's stomach growling for hunger which Sakurai flustered in embarrassment. Good thing the easy-going lad invites him.

"And this is our school cafeteria!" the lad announced loudly.

Thanks to the idiot's voice, all eyes turn to their direction. Sakurai could not help feeling all embarrass. He wants to say out loud at Momo's stupidity but someone speaks out first before him.

"Fssshhh. Shouldn't you say anymore embarrassing?"

As Momo and Kaido start their bickering, Sakurai could not help watch the two's childish bickering. God, he had never seen two young adults could fight over small things. Good thing he bought his lunch ahead.

"Bon appetite." He prays in gratefulness.

The auburn haired lad finishes his meal in at least twenty minutes as he turns his attention to Momo and Kaido hoping their childish arguments would finally end. Alas it seems there isn't any end of it which Sakurai decides to leave them be and off to have a tour by himself.

Sakurai walks alone noticing girls are following his steps about two or three perhaps but he didn't care. All he wants is to find the rooftop to get an ease of his mind. But half of his instinct tells him to look outside the school building and look around the campus's fields. Coming out of the building he notices less people are there which he finds it better.

Continue to walk further without realizing he's meeting someone ahead of him until he and that person bump each other. Luckily, he manages to stay his stance except for the person he bumped into as he hears a thud coming from the opposite of him.

As he was about to apologizes him he was stunned at the person he bumped into. And that person is no other than a girl with twin long braided hair who shares the same hair color like his.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Blinking his eyes thinking it must be a hallucination but it doesn't seem to be a fake as the girl rubs her head in pain. Moreover he recognizes the uniform she's wearing meaning she's also a student to Seigaku as well.

He could not help feeling so happy he want to hug her so badly.

Just as he could do that his conscious stops him as he realizes Sakuno did not seem to recognizes him as she is busy picking up the papers that fell off her hands. Again he remembers the dream he had when he was young and the recent dreams he was having for the past few days. Does that mean his worst worry is about to come true? No he was sure Sakuno's current condition is a normal human.

He wanted to hug her after their long separation but then a part of him stops as it reminds him she no longer has the memories of their past relationship. Pain starts to throb his body. He was feeling happy to see her again but then at the same time he is devastated that the person whom he treasures so much could no longer recognizes him.

"I'm Nakano Sakurai." He introduces himself.

As the lad befriended with her, he starts bringing up the topic about Seishun Academy. As they converse further more until Momo tackle him from behind only to surprise him. Soon Kaido appears and later on Tomoka appears.(The rest of the story happens in the 7th chapter).

At the school's rooftop, the auburn haired lad looks at the sky as he hold up his pocket watch. "Guess what Saiko-neechan I saw her again in this school I'm attending." Sakurai sadly smiles as he keeps talking. "But she doesn't recognizes me when she saw me." He whispered sadly as he gaze his hand over his face. "Still its better she knows nothing for sake of the future. Don't you think so?"

Sakurai knows that he's talking to no one only his precious pocket watch. Still he knows Saiko would agree to him as he stares at the clouds showing his determination as he clenches his other free hand form into a fist.

"But I can't let her meet that bastard… I'll do my best to protect her even if it cost my life." Sakurai promises.

And because of his decision, Sakurai continues to masquerade between his hostage and his new found friends especially Sakuno ensuring they won't discover his true race. In the end, everyone knows but he didn't regret it as he thought he was able to have fun and do normal activities for the last few months.

As he takes his leave he was sure everything will go to his plan even if Mizuki's plan will eventually fail.

**End of Extra Story 2**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** How did you like Nakano's side story? Don't forget to leave a review after reading.

MATTA RAISHUU MINNA-SAN!


End file.
